Titan's Cursed Gift
by Agheron
Summary: AU where the titan's power has a little 'extra' for any girl that takes it. Yep, that kind of 'extra'. Hermaphrodite Annie x male OC. Fetishist only i guess. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

What's up guys, Agheron here. I know i'm delayed with everything but: another story, set on the AOT verse, set this time in both the main storyline and in a future, modern setting featurin reincarnations and past memories and stuff. This time i'm making an AU with several major changes, and this story also includes a futanari/hermaphrodite (a.k.a. girl with penis) so if you're not into it, well then. To sum it up:

_ Marcel lives. He convinced the other three to infiltrate without bloodshed and after getting fake papers (explained later) they spent some time among the people and then entered the army to get in touch with the royal family via MP.

_Porco takes Pieck's place as 4L titan.

_Unfortunately, Ymir's out. Squished by Marcel when she attacked them outside.

_Grisha and Carla live; and Eren, Armin and Mikasa know about the royal family secret, but Dr. Jaeger hasn't yet found who the real family members are. Eren, Mikasa and Armin have now decided to infiltrate the MP. Bet u didn't see that comin :)

_Annie's got the D. Side effect from the titan power, she keeps it a secret; not even her comrades know.

_Introducing an OC: Ajay. Black hair, very dark brown eyes, fair skin. Tall as Reiner but slimmer. The pervert who finds out. Guy's good deep inside though.

_Historia lives with the Reiss after Frieda found out about her father's intentions of getting rid of her, confronting the fat fucker and threatening with smashing his coward ass if Historia wasn't admitted in the family. Blonde's doing alright.

Ok, now let's begin.

Chapter 1

The late afternoon hours in the training camp were the only moments of the day aside from the night where the recruits were given something akin to a break, some time to relax tired muscles and let the fresh air bring some life to their exhausted beings. A time to attend everyone's own bussiness almost properly.

It was in those hours when Annie left her friends -well, comrades- go ahead to the dining hall so she could tend to _her_ own business. Walking towards a dense zone of a nearby forest, she looked around twice before undoing her zipper. Her lips twisted in resignation when she pulled the flaccid member out of her underwear. She sighed; while her body was _abnormal_ at least her bladder had enough sense to tell her which hole she had to use. She closed her eyes and let it run, shaking it lazily once she was done. She opened her eyes, and everything shattered to pieces. Time, the camp, Eldia, Marley, the world, her secret.

Ajay. Fucking Ajay stood a few meters at her left, wide eyes staring at her hand grasping her dick. His face was getting redder with every passing second; Annie felt hers as about to melt in shame and despair. She felt like she was drowning, falling; she felt like begging him to stay and screaming at him to leave. To tell him to shut up, to beat the shit out of him and implore he kept her secret. All and nothing at once.

Instead, she did... nothing. Her body didn't react to the ruckus inside her head as he gave a hesitant step towards her, then another. His eyes, brown so dark it seemed it was all black moved from her member to her now paler than usual features. Standing in front of the blonde, the black haired male's hand brushed against her unusual male organ and his fingers closed around it firmly but gently. Her only reaction was a deep, slow breath, her eyes opened wide, staring at nothing. Ajay cupped her chin with the other hand, bringing her gaze to meet his. Then he stroke, short and soft.

Annie's head suddenly went silent when that unknown sensation breached through the mess her emotions were. When he stroked again, she gaped and panted, hands clenched at her sides. Another pump. Annie didn't know how to react. One of the cadets was touching her... _thing!_ And he didn't look disgusted, or confused but... she forced her brain to work, to try and discern his face, to no avail. All she saw was a blank mask, only his quickened breathing gave an idea of tension. He pumped again, a bit harder, and Leonhardt's knees suddenly failed, making her grip tightly on his jacket, burying her head on his chest. All she saw was a bit of it and his shirt as he kept stroking, her member suddenly stiff and pulsating. She never imagined it could get like... that, her open mouth letting half moans out as her groin began to set on fire with his simple yet effective actions.

Ajay changed his focus, running his palm on the upper side of her length, decreasing his touch. Immediatly, her body answered, rocking her hips against his hand clumsily, knees bending slightly with each hump. Annie looked at him with eyes unfocused, pleading, and Ajay felt his heart rush as his hand grabbed her erection by the tip and used his fingers to stimulate her glans. And that was it. Ducking her head and closing her eyes, Annie came for the first time against his palm and fingers, her cock throbbing with each spurt. Ajay felt the warmth on his hand and heard her strangled moan as she came almost silently, trembling against him.

When Annie finally caught her breath, she saw Ajay looking at his cum-smeared hand. A rush of blood crept to her face, realizing that thing he was looking had come out of her penis.

_I-i'm so-sorry Ajay... i didn't mean to... you were... i... -she shut up when he licked his own palm, tasting her... tasting that. Her jaw hanged as he licked every finger clean except for the index... which he pointed towards her mouth.

The blonde didn't react when the young man slid his cum covered finger in her mouth. She felt the salty taste and the skin on her tongue as he moved around, his face looming above hers. By instinct, Annie held him by the wrist with both hands, not daring to move it away, just feeling his finger explore at his leisure. After a while he pulled out with a pop, and stared at her flushed face with unreadable eyes.

_You should get ready for dinner. -he said in a flat tone.

With that Ajay left. Annie stood a few seconds until she realized she still had her cock out. Hastily putting it back under her clothes, she stumbled towards a tree and laid against it. Now her legs wouldn't stop trembling, her body a mixture of heat and confusion and in her mouth the taste of her semen and his finger. Why did he do that? Why did he touch her? Would he tell someone? Would he...

Do it again?

Finally managing to stand, the girl walked back to the hall, half succeding in keeping her legs from wobbling everynow and then.

Once she got to her table, Annie sat beside Mina, whose cheerful (and a bit annoying) self couldn't help erasing her memories from what had happened a few minutes ago. She looked at her plate and her stomach shrinked, her hand gripping the spoon tightly.

_Are you okay Annie? -Mina's slightly worried voice brought her out of trance.

_Ah? Oh, yeah.

_You've been staring at your food as if it was gonna jump out of the plate. -Reiner piped in with a smug grin- What happened? With Ajay.

Annie let the spoon fall on the table. Slowly, she rose her eyes from her dinner to stare at Reiner. In his defense, his flinching was more than justified.

_What do you mean? -she asked, somehow making her voice sound as cold and apathetic as usual. The blonde boy shrugged.

_He asked me if i knew where you where, so i told him you'd gone for a walk or something. -despite his nerves, he managed to look nonchalant and smirk. - So did he find you? What did he say?

 _He said nothing. He just found out the only thing i wanted no one to ever know. Then he masturbated me. And left me there standing like an idiot._

_We didn't meet. -Mina's deflating expression didn't go unnoticed- What's with that face?

_Uh, Annie... don't you think it's about time you give him a chance?

 _W.H.A.T._

_I mean -Mina felt encouraged when Annie didn't frown- you're a pretty girl, and he seems to like you...

_And i'm here to join the MP. And go to the center district. So fuck that.

Resting her chin on her hand, she huffed at them and looked at the other tables. If only they stopped meddling in her romantic life. Or rather, the lack thereof. Her eyes wandered on the table near a window. Big mistake.

Ajay was sitting there, completely relaxed and chatting with someone. Annie saw a blonde mane and a slim frame. It had to be Armin, one of the friends of that Eren guy. Unlike his temperamental friend, Arlert's polite, almost shy behaviour made him friends quite quickly with the taller male. He raised his mug to take a sip while listening to Armin, and his eyes suddenly locked on Annie's, to which the girl took a sudden, deep breath and looked away, face burning. When she finally looked up, she found Braun's third shit-eating grin.

_Nothing happened huh? -he managed to say before the spoon made contact with his forehead.

 _Present Day_

 _A mouth descending upon hers, hot and anxious. Strong yet gentle hands running on both sides of her body, barely touching her skin, as if he believed she'd break. Delicate kisses on her neck that brought a low moan from the depths of her burning self._

 _One of his hands reached between her legs. She closed them a bit, more a subconscious defense than anything. He knew what he'd find there. A slight chuckle made her relax, his fingers caressing her lower lips, the wet, moisty hole she so desperately wanted him to fill. Yet his hand abandoned the place -she almost swore- and went just a bit upwards, his palm pressing her member against her belly. Leonhardt's hands clenched on the sheets, she couldn't stand it much longer. Two obsidian orbs looked at her, and a voice that was like velvet to her ears called for her._

 __Annie..._

_HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT SUCKER!

She leapt with a startled yelp, heart beating like a giant drum after the shout. Cursing silently, Annie checked her surroundings. She was in bed, in her room, in her house. And...

_YEAH, EAT THAT!

That was Reiner. His stepbrother's stupid boyfriend. With eyes full of murder, the girl looked at the digital clock on her nighttable. It read 9 a.m.

 _There goes my late-waking sleep._ She thought, plopping back on her bed, lips twirled in anger. _All i wanted was to sleep, fucking Reiner. 9 a.m. isn't time for waking on a Saturday after partying._

Rubbing her eyes, Annie knew her nap was over. Once woken, she just couldn't fall asleep again. Yawning, she sat on the side of the bed when suddenly the images went rushing into her head. Another dream, and they were getting more vivid each time. Swallowing slowly, the blonde noticed how a hard on was beginning to take shape in her panties. She huffed in annoyance. With screaming queen downstairs, she wouldn't be able to take care of it, unless...

Despite the not-so-slight headache, she managed to stand up and walk to the door quickly. Opening enough to stick her head out, she heard Bertholdt's voice in the living room.

_... and you know she needs to sleep! She's not an alcohol gulping machine like you! Not everyone can take as much as you and get up five hours later to see a fight on TV!

 _That's it big bro, teach this cunt some manners!_

_Well -Reiner's voice sounded a bit offended- it's not my fault she's a lightweight. But yeah, sorry, i'll try not to scream.

Annie couldn't avoid a slight wave of shame. She was kinda bad at enduring alcohol. But that didn't mean Rainah had permission to shout his lungs off when she was sleeping. Nuh-uh.

_Ok, ok. Now let's watch the fight together, right babe? -Bertholdt said with a tone that said he was smiling awkwardly

_Kay babe. -answered Braun with his trademark "im smiling like a doofus in love" voice.

She rolled her eyes. For all the testosterone Reiner could have hidden in those manly breasts that rivalled -heck, sometimes she thought they surpassed- hers, he also had very sweet moments. When he wasn't being a shouty ass.

Backing into the bedroom, Annie locked the door. She always locked the door since the day she had her eyes opened to gay sex, merely by going to Bert's room to ask for something related to her homework. At least she got to to see Reiner covering his breasts like a girl.

She sat on the bed. She focused her mind on that face, those eyes. Annie felt - _knew-_ she'd seen that face somewhere else, but couldn't remember for her life. But satisfying her curiosity wasn't her objective this time.

Sitting in the middle of the bed, she pulled her panties down to her ankles, her right hand grasping firmly her hard cock. Closing her eyes, Annie began to stroke slowly, the fingers of her left hand caressing her labia as he'd done in the dream. She licked her lips, imagining it was his tongue as her hips rocked upwards slightly, her hand running up and down on her length. Pulling her t-shirt ad bra up, she bit the fabric to avoid moaning too loudly, giving her breasts a bit of attention, rubbing and pinching her nipples as she pictured those hands playing with her in ways so, so lewd. A finger circled her tip, collecting a bead of pre and she panted, toes curling in anxiety and heat, her hips rocking upwards fucking her own hand. Finally leaving her nipples alone, she introduced a finger in her pussy and moved in and out, a low slick noise coming along her muffled moans. She wanted that mouth on her, anywhere, everywhere, licking and biting. Those hands caressing and groping her tits, massaging her ass, those fingers penetrating her. Annie barely brushed her clit before sliding two fingers inside herself, fastening her pumps. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat by now,her mouth drooling on her t-shirt, pumping once, twice and suddenly his voice came to her clear as day.

 _Cum for me._

A sudden shock ran along her spine as the first jet of cum erupted from her cock, landing on her belly. Her waist rocked violently upwards, making her stand on her tiptoes as the second splurt came out, and a third followed once she laid on her back again. Watching her cum smeared tummy, Annie sighed in satisfaction before reaching for a tissue and cleaning herself, thinking about that voice. Those words, so real it felt as if he was whispering them right on her ear, looming from above.

 _God, i think i'm going crazy._

And maybe she was. Those dreams like memories, those images so realistic, and the strange certainty she'd heard that voice before. Sighing she laid on the pillow, and to her later surprise and despite her thoughts, she fell asleep.

End of chapter.

I must say, internet has given me weird ideas. Don't judge :/.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Ymir's Curse... late as well. Damn, this one's long.

Chapter 2

 _Present Day_

Annie looked around the small café she worked in. Most days were quiet, with the exception of a football match -real football ( _soccer_ ), not the hand-egg thing- or some sort of holiday big event. Today however, only a few customers drank and ate calmly, the warmth inside barring the chill autumn breeze and making her feel kind of sleepy.

_Tired, Annie?

The sudden question brought her back from her stupor, making her look for the talker. She spotted a raven haired woman smiling behind a yellow scarf.

_Oh, hi Ilse. -she answered a bit sluggishly- Sorry, it's just the cozy atmosphere. -Frowning, she looked at the woman- Isn't your sister with you today?

_Ymir is staying home. She and some friends decided to have a bit of fun since i'll be working late. I have a small break before going back to the office.

_Uh... do you want something? Black coffee?

_Please. And some biscuits, if you don't mind.

Annie smiled and walked to the bright, clean kitchen. She liked Ilse. The woman was calm, sophistcated and polite, and a client from before the blonde started working at the place. Ymir was... less so, to say it lightly. But she behaved when her older sister was around.

_Ilse's here Kenny -she told the man in charge of the kitchen- She wants her usual.

_Gotcha.

Kenny's was a well known place in their town. The owner Kenny Ackerman was known for his easy going demeanor and his skill for making clients happy for one side and dealing with obnoxious people for the other. From what Leonhardt knew, he'd been in the army and had achieved some kind of high rank, like Colonel or whatever, only to quit and leave those "damn stiff dogs" and put all his energies in buying a small rundown place and transforming it into the most delectable café Shina's Prayer had to offer. It was his pride and joy, and he took charge of the customer's order as seriously as he took their former superior's, if not even more.

_Here ya go. Is she working late again?

_Yep.

_God bless her. What a hard working woman. Too bad she seems stuck in those damn offices.

Smiling, Annie took the small plate with the food. Kenny had this soft spot for Ilse, and the blonde's friend were making bets on if he would make a move someday. Annie -who was definitely NOT into it with a few bucks- thought he'd soon try during one of their chats. She was single, right?

_Thanks Annie. -Ilse always had a radiant smile. The girl was beginning to doubt she didn't have a boyfriend. She should have asked Ymir.

_No problem.

_Hey Annie! -Marlowe called from behind his position in the counter and pointed to the plasma TV- Check this out.

The program showed two women. Annie felt she'd seen one -a brunette with glasses- somewhere else.

 __And as we promised, we will now have an interview with the person who has created a revolution in the scientific community... and quite a polemic. Hange Zoe, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming, Miss Zoe._

Oh, that one. Annie watched carefully at the woman. She had a gray suit and tie that contrasted with the spark in her eyes and the smile on her face.

 __Thank you for inviting me. And please, call me Hange. I've never been fond of formalities._

 __Well then, Hange. As most of you know, our guest today has been in the spotlight for quite some time lately. One of the most respected neuroscientists, Miss Zoe... sorry Hange, has started a wave of discoveries and questions that managed to shake the foundings of many scientific beliefs._

Annie thought she needed to watch the news more often. Definitely.

 __But why entangle you more, when i have the very person here to explain the theory better than i ever could? Hange?_

 __With pleasure. As you know, we have been studying what people call "Past life memories" or "Echo memories"._

Also, Annie was going to clean her ears. That couldn't be what she said.

 __The scientific name for this is quite complicated, so we'll use these other nomenclatures. To put it bluntly, we have found people who have "echoes" from what could be called past experiences. Quite distant experiences._

 __That's... hard to grasp._

 __Indeed. At first, i thought of it as an impossibility._

 __And how did you come to discover this?_

 __It was thanks to a friend of mine, a psychiatrist called Mike Zacharius. While we were having lunch together, he told me of a handful of cases involving people -whose names he didn't give, of course- who came to him speaking of strange dreams, more realistic than anything they'd experienced before. So realistic, in fact, that they could remember them while longer and more vividly than any other dream. And not only that, the dreams seemed to have an order, a chronology. They could tell which came "first" if they were to order them. Some even took notes, and found out said dreams were connected, told a story._

 __A story? -_ the interviewer said incredulously- _What kind of story?_

 __A story from an age two thousands of years ago._

 __You don't mean..._

 __The Lost Age. From which the findings are so few and scattered, museums all over the world struggle to acquire them. From a time in which humanity apparently found itself at the brink of extinction, taking us two milennia to recover technogically... because the inventions in those times, judging from what we know, where pretty much the same as one or one hundred and fifty years ago._

 __But how is that possible? Isn't it mere chance?_

 __Some think so. But what those people saw matches what archeologists have found around the globe. And none of them was an expert on the Lost Age. Most didn't even know about it._

 __We can say differently now though. Your investigation has brought new interest in this hole in history._

 __Indeed. Some of this... echoes have helped us understand better the findings we had. And also gave us a glimpse of what living then was like._

 __But why dreams?_

 __Well, it seems that this memories come from a zone in our brains that is largely associated with the subconscious side of our minds; where we can't access to willingly, because we have no idea it's there. During our sleep, our brains keep working wether we want or not, and seems to get into that dark place better than any psychiatrist could._

 __And what kind of life did they show?_

 __A fascinating one, let me tell you. I prepared some pictures to help you understand..._

A screen behind them showed what seemed a very, very rusted cilinder of unknown metal, so corroded it was impossible to discern its nature.

 __Most won't know what to call this, and trust me, neither could i or anyone. But if you watch here -_ she pointed to a zone where the rust looked somehow different- _and here, you can see the places where the straps where located. This was part of a complex device we could actually understand after one of our patients with echoes saw it and showed us a diagram, seen here -_ the screen split and showed a very detailed drawing of a cilinder together with leather straps, and what seemed a couple of handles and wires ended in hooks- _where he mentioned the different parts of the 3DMG..._

 __The what?_

 __Oh, sorry. It means "3D Manouver Gear". It was apparently used for complicated aerial displays, for reasons not completely clarified. From what we recollected, it worked with some kind of pressurized gas, allowing the user to move at great speeds and granting a capacity for movement beyond any known means, even modern ones. We used the diagram to build one ourselves, and it worked! Of course, we could only use it sparingly, as it obviously required a great deal of skill just to train with it._

 __And how did other people react to this first?_

 __As expected, they were skeptical. Even my friend Mike and i recognized the idea was likely a fantasy. Yet we couldn't stop our investigation, because if there was a shred of truth in it... it could help us understand our past better, and possibly prevent it from happening again._

 __Were you accused of fraud?_

 __Multiple times. Specially with the 3DMG. Other scientists said it was a ridiculous idea, since why would someone need that? I said that it was that question what proved our point. We have no idea of what needs the people had back then, and something could have well given them the urge of using such equipment. Some believe it was for exploring caves and the like. I disagree, mainly because those handles -_ she pointed at the gear- _were meant to hold swords._

 __Swords?! -_ the reporter asked incredulously.

 __Swords.-_ said Zoe with a grin- _Which means it was perhaps used in combat. But what kind of combat i cannot say, as i'm no expert._

 __How... uh, how have you progressed in your studies of these echoes?_

 __We use devices normally used to track people's neural readings during sleep or other tests. Since these dreams didn't seem to have a specific pattern, we had to make lots of tests, which of course are not cheap. That almost costed us our research before we could properly begin._

 __And then he showed up. -_ The other woman said, smiling knowingly.

_ _And then he showed up. Erwin Smith, CEO of Nova Enterprises and one of the richest men in our planet. He's known for his aiding in scientific and social causes, and is widely known and respected as a man of great vision._

 __How was it? How did he come to know of your investigations?_

 __He didn't! It was almost a miracle, i must say. I was at the History Museum in the capital, seeking as much information as possible regarding the Lost Age. The museum's collection is known worldwide for having the most varied and better preserved remains. The section i was in displayed, among other items, an open notebook carefully preserved and protected, one of the few readable documents we have so far. Mr. Smith was visiting the city for business, and decided to spend his free time in the museum as well. He was standing by my side, we were alone in the place. I commented on how fascinating the display was._

 __What did he answer?_

 __"Survey Corps Expeditions Tactical and Management Statistics"._

 __Excuse me?_

 __He read the title of the notebook. As well as a bit of the next page._

 __Oh my! It must have been awkward! -_ Hange shook her head, eyes bulging.

 __Awkward? I was speechless! He read a text no one in the world could!_

 __Wh.. what?_

 __The notebook that was on display was one of the few readable documents of the Lost Age... written as well in an unknown language!_

 __But how could he understand it?_

 __Not even he knew. He seemed to realize what he'd done and turned to left, but i stopped him. I told him more or less hurriedly whom i was and why i was there, and begged him to read the rest of the text. He did flawlessly, not doubting, not getting stuck. He couldn't have made that up. A month later, the museum had given us permission to see the rest of the notebook's content under stric vigilance, and translated all the readable parts. It's thanks to him that the documents are now being translated. Strangely, he could only read that notebook._

 __Why is that so?_

 __Because he wrote it._ -Hange smiled at the reporter's jaw dropping- _He has echoes. He told me later that what scared him that day wasn't reading the words... it was that his name was on the notebook. And some names that were written there are the same names of some of the people we've been making tests to and recording their memories... people he'd never seen or heard of. Now he knows,he believes in our research and given us full support, helping us gain the credibility we needed to proceed. We expect greater results soon._

 __Goodness... it seems you have a long way ahead, Hange. Good luck with your investigations. And please, if you have anything to say to the world, we'll be more than glad to have you here._

 __Thank you, Miss Ral._

 __Please, call me Petra._

 __Thank you then Petra. And good night._

_Well you look at that! -Kenny said loudly from the kitchen door, startling everyone- Hope i won't be having weird dreams. Don't wanna know what i did back then.

_You think it's possible? -Marlowe frowned at the TV- I mean, they have Smith backing them up but... i don't know, it's just plain weird. What do you think Annie?

The blonde blinked. She immediately thought of her dreams and regretted it. Shaking her head, she smiled tiredly.

_I don't even know what i'm having for dinner. Don't give more problems. -she looked at the wall clock- My turn's over Kenny, see you on Monday.

_Kay lass, take care and stay warm! Don't wanna have catching a cold out there! You too Ilse. -he said, smiling at the woman that was reading to leave for work- Take care.

_I will. -she answered with another beautiful smile. Annie swore she saw Kenny blush slightly before leaving.

 _Past_

Leonhardt brushed the sweat off her forehead as she piled the hay in the stable, her jacket thrown somewhere else. Whatever was taking her partner so long to arrive better be good, or she was shoving the pitchfork up their...

_Sweet ass.

Annie let the tool fall with a thunk, turning around with her face on fire. Ajay had the worst timing ever. In her opinion at least.

_What... what are you doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be in hand to hand combat?

He didn't answer immediately. Instead he smiled slyly, hands laced behind him, and gave a step towards the nervous blonde.

_I decided i'd do something else. Something more... pleasurable. Or are you going to tell me you haven't thought about that night?

Haven't thought? Despite the fact she was basically invading a country and trying to find the government's best kept secret, _that_ was what kept her awake for a good while for several nights in a row. The girl felt the blood rush towards her face. And to a quite lower zone. Ashamed, she turned her back on him.

_Well, th-that's too bad. I'm afraid i'll have company any moment now and we can't be seen like...

_You mean Connie? -he cut her. Annie turned again, looking at him surprised- I met him on my way here, whining about having to work at the stables with you. I told him i'd do it for him, so he owes me one now. Alhtough it's a bit unfair... i was willing to be in his debt just to get a chance alone with you -he said while brushing the bang covering her eye, his hand resting on her flushed cheek- if you'll have me, of course.

She bit her cheek, swallowing hard. Why was he interested in an abnormal like her? Maybe he assumed she'd be easy... and given how she reacted down there, maybe he was right.

_But why me?

_I'll answer that question soon. -he walked up to her, gently guding her until she sat on one of the wooden crates in the barn- But not today. No, not yet.

His hands undid her belt without breaking eye contact. Annie felt her mouth dry, her heart racing between his gaze and the thought someone could suddenly appear. Unfazed, he pulled her trousers down just enough to have a good sight of the tent inside; a finger brushed carefully where a small wet stain was forming. She made no move, unsure of what to do.

His fingers run along her covered hard on, inciting shivers from the blonde. Slowly he pulled her undies down, enjoying seeing the usually stone cold face changed for one of anxiety. Working on his own belts, he pulled his half hard member out, brushing it on Annie's. His was a bit wider and about a head longer. Annie gasped at the contact between their cocks, pressed against one another. Moaning slightly she moved her hips slowly, feeling the heat invading her whole being. Suddenly he let go, earning an angry look from her.

_One moment. -he whispered.

He let a strand of saliva fall on top of their members, and she looked at him slightly repulsed. Smirking he used his hand to lube them, rubbing up and down.

_Ohhh... -she moaned.

_Ohhh indeed.

Annie closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and friction. When she looked at him, his face was closing in. Both stopped moving at a hair's width. Slowly, shyly, Ajay placed his lips against hers and pressed; neither closed their eyes, fixed on each other's. He backed a bit, and then the blonde leaned forward and kissed him. When they parted, he chuckled.

_Do we close our eyes next time? -he asked.

_Please.

Ajay pushed her down as her hands held their cocks together. Panting, he nibbled on her lower lip while pushing forward, grinding together lustfully and quickly; her breath ragged as her climax neared.

_A-Ajay... i'm... gonna...

_Me too.

Without another word they went stiff, mouths open in a silent orgasm. He stood up, trembling slightly and breathing deeply. Annie stayed in place, looking at the roof.

_Damn, you got all the goo. -he pointed.

_Worth it. -she wiped her fingers on her hoodie- Do we start working now?

_I start. You can clean yourself.

A while after, they had somehow managed to celan the stables properly. Ajay was finishing with the hay when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the girl looking at him with unsure eyes.

_Annie? What is it?

_You said... that you couldnt answer my question yet. Is it true? Or do you want me to think that... that...? -she looked down, ashamed.

_To think what? -he said frowning. To his surprise, she lifted her head an there were tears threatening to spill.

_Look, i'm not stupid okay? I know i'm _weird_. I know almost no one would be with me. And yet you come and... and touch me, and seek me and... and i think that you like _me_ and it's not because i'm so strange that i'm gonna surely fall for the first boy who... -she shighed and looked aside. Ajay looked at her sadly.

_Annie... i know it's hard to understand why... why i chose you. I want to tell you but it's... complicated.

In his mind, an adult's voice sounded, angry and broken. _Don't you dare say that again!_ The boy touched his own cheek absently.

_I need time. To think a good way to tell you all. To show you the big picture without hurting your feelings.

She blinked a few times, considering. Then nodded.

_Fine. I can accept that.

_However...

_Yeah?

_I have to know. What do you want? Of this? Us? Or not us? I mean... do you understand? -Leonhardt stared at him until she suddenly smiled.

_It... can it be, you know... us? -Ajay beamed at her question.

_Of course! If you want, yes.

_I do! I do... Gods, Mina and Reiner will never stop about it. They kind of shipped us. You better not leave my side at dinner. -He laughed and she blushed- Don't mock me!

_I don't. But... how are we gonna tell them? You talk? I do? Or do we sit at the table and kiss?

_That would be nice. If it gets Mina to shut up for more than five seconds, it'll be a record. Let's do that.

Ajay took a step towards her.

_Then we better practice now we can, right? -he whispered against her smiling lips.

End of chapter.

I promise, next chapters won't be so long... or messy


	3. Chapter 3

Time for an update...

Chapter 3.

 _Past_

After midnight, while everyone in the barracks was in deep slumber, four teenagers sat in a small circle in the nearby forest. A faint tension could be felt in the air, but it was different from the last time they'd met; the other three suspected why Marcel had called for a meeting after a long while. The young man didn't look at any of them, his gaze fixed on the ground, his jaws moving as if he was chewing the words.

_I guess you all know why we're here -he said without looking up-. Specially you Annie.

Said girl clenched her fists briefly, not taking her eyes off of Galliard as if she thought she could beat him with a stare. She wet her lips before speaking.

_If you mean my relationship with...

_Yes i do. -He raised his head, a stern look in his orbs that made Reiner fidget uncomfortably on his seat while looking between his two friends- What were you thinking? You know what's at risk here. Or did kissing him erase your mind?

_Why you...! -she spat standing up.

_Annie no, wait! -Braun stood as well, holding her arm and looking at her pleadingly- Please, don't fight. Marcel, i know you're mad. But don't... just don't provoke her.

Said male blinked repeatedly, as if surprised at his own behaviour. He sighed tiredly and nodded.

_Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. But still... Annie, you must dump Ajay. Without delay. -her jaw stiffened and she looked aside- We can't allow any interruptions. A boyfriend is not something you can allow yourself.

_What do you mean? That's MY choice Galliard.

_But still... -Bertholdt spoke weakly. It seemed he was struggling to make the words come out- Why didn't you ask me... us i mean, if you wanted to have a relationship?

_What? -she asked confused- What's that supposed to mean?

_I-i mean -he said, blush creeping to his face- that if you wanted a boyfriend... maybe one of us... could have... um...

_Excuse me? What, were you three planning to take turns with me?

_No! -he blurted in a hurt voice- I mean you... i...

_Enough, you two. -Marcel's voice brought them out of their argument- Annie, listen to me. Having a relationship is something dangerous for us. It could endanger our whole plan.

_Oh can it? -she said with fake curiosity- And how, wise schemer?

_First, we must make it to the MP. The four of us. If you let your scores drop for him...

_Are you nuts? -she waved her hand dismisivelly- We talked about it just this afternoon. He said i don't have to let our relationship take a toll on my training... we'll take it calmly.

_Two -he proceeded- he could find out if you're not careful. Either about our operation... or about our nature.

_How do you think that could happen? -she retorted and began speaking in a fake lovey-dovey voice- "Oh Ajay baby, i love you so much you won't mind i'm a shifter that can transform into a titan"... -Reiner snorted and she rolled her eyes- Do you think i'm that stupid?

_You said _baby..._ -said the blonde male, trying to stiffle his laughter.

_Three. When we make it to the MP, two things can happen if you're still together by the time: either he makes it into the top ten and follows you, or he doesn't and stays behind.

_I'll make sure he makes it. Just wait and see.

_If that is the case... have you thought what would happen if we're found out, or if the authorities begin to suspect about our actions? We're literally trying to contact the royal family to convince them to help us in the mainland: it can go wrong in many ways. And Ajay will be caught in it.

Annie stared at him, a spark of fear beginning to show in her eyes. Marcel knew he had to keep pushing.

_Can you imagine what will happen then? Do you think he would stay by your side if he knew what we are? What _you_ are?

_I... i...

The blonde looked down. She felt her heart beating faster and faster; her breath quickening as the thoughts filled her mind: Ajay looking at her the way she imagined and feared being looked like since the day she realized she had changed, and would have to hide it from everyone; only that this time the problem wasn't her body but her power, her true identity, her... _everything else._

_And if by some miracle he found out and he did choose you above his career, his people and his home... -Leonhardt lifted her eyes from the ground to find the pity in Marcel's gaze- do you think the MP won't try to get information out of him? Do you think they would be above torturing him? Murdering him? We can't allow any mistakes. I'm sorry Annie -he said shaking his head- but you shold have thought it better before pulling that act of yours.

She looked at Marcel, cheeks burning. No matter his point, he had no right to stain that precious memory, when she finally thought she could allow herself some happiness...

 _Without any sign of change in her usual self, Annie walked to the table were the usual people were waiting. She sat and looked at her food with the same uncaring look as always, however couldn't bring herself to eat immediately; a knot had taken hold of her gastric passage and held her appetite hostage. To make time, she took a reflecting pose, as if thinking of something. Before anyone could ask, she heard a voice from her right._

 __Mind if i sit here?_

 _Trying not to smile -and succeeding- she turned to find Ajay looking at her, ignoring the others. After a few, long seconds she shrugged and began eating at last while he took a seat and began chatting with Reiner and Mina in front of him. After a minute or so, he casually glanced at the blonde and spoke._

 __Um, Annie, you have something on your lips._

 _Her table partners, confused and a bit fearful for Ajay's well being, looked at her too trying to find what got the male's attention while Leonhardt turned to face him apathetically._

 __Where? -she asked pointing at the corner of her mouth- Here?_

 __Um, no._

 __Here? -she pointed at the other corner._

 __No. Actually it's..._

 _Leaning, Ajay brought his face close to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips, to which her answer was to hold him in place with both hands. After a few seconds they let go, taking deep breaths as their cheeks tinted in red when they fixed their eyes on each other's._

 __...here -he finished with a whisper._

 _That was what they had planned. It was dumb. It was dorky. It was going to earn them awkward comments. And it was abso-fucking-lutely worth it. Finally turning to see their friends, they saw Reiner gaping, Mina with both hands clasped on her mouth and Bertholdt staring at the void. Ajay noticed that suddenly the whole room was silent and realized in shock that not only their table, but everyone in there had taken note of their game. He looked at Annie and leaned again to whisper as lowly as possible in her ear, making her tingle slightly in delight.._

 __They're staring. The whole room._

 __I know -she whispered in his ear in turn and gods, it felt so good._

 __So, how long has Mina been silent?_

 _Annie chuckled before answering._

 __Thirteen seco..._

 __OH MY GOSH! ANNIE! HOW...?! WHEN DID YOU GUYS...! -Mina got up, walked around the table and gave the startled blonde a crushing hug._

 _Meanwhile, the rest of the room began chatting hurriedly; some talked about the just formed couple, some guys cheered at Ajay and then Jean, Eren and Marco, with looks of defeat in their faces, took their intact loaves of bread and went to Connie, who took them with a grin worth of the king of smugness._

 __He came with the sudden idea of betting about you finally declaring to Annie or some stuff -Eren said fuming- and we were stupid enough to bet our bread for a whole month. A whole month! -he finished with a stomp._

 __You knew he'd do it! -said Jean accusingly- You cheating bastard! I didn't even get to take a bite!_

 __Hey, don't blame me just because i felt my chances were good. Gotta admit though -he said looking at Ajay- i was afraid you'd show up with a slap on your cheek or something._

 _While her boyfriend -Annie never thought that simple word couldmake her heart jump like it did- just smirked and shrugged, the blonde noticed Marcel eating calmly at her side, while Braun put a hand on Bertholdt's shoulder... who did nothing, staring at his plate. A moment later however, the Jaws shifter looked at Annie and she felt a slight unease. His look, while apparently neutral, wasn't unknown to her. It was the same look he gave his brother when thinking of reprimending him for one thing or another. She knew this could happen, but chose to ignore it and enjoy the moment with Carolina still hugging her, congratulating her for finally opening to him._

 _A while -and a visit from Keith Shadis due to the noise- later, Annie and Ajay stood outside the dining hall while the rest left for the bedrooms. He turned to her._

 __So... goodnight then? -she probed before he spoke. He chuckled._

 __I guess. S-see you tomorrow. -there were a few seconds of silence between them and he sighed- Maybe we should ask Hannah and Franz what to do, i'm kinda lost._

 __Me too -she said smiling-. But i vote for improvisation._

 _Standing on her tiptoes she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him; after a moment his were around her waist. He hummed happily until they broke the kiss._

 __I like improvisation. Good night. -he said tenderly._

 __See you... -she whispered, blushing and looking down._

_So you want me to just go and dump him? Just like that? -Her voice trembled slightly from anger and a bit of fear.

_I can't think of any other way to deal with it. We can't take any chances.

_Then why are you such good friends with Jean and Marco? Isn't that risky too? -she asked harshly.

_They are going to the MP as well -Marcel said flatly- and being friends means they may help us with one small thing or another. Besides -he added quickly, slightly offended- i like them yes, but i won't be as attached to them as you are to Ajay. Their friendship is not a burden or a risk. Tomorrow, Annie. It has to be done.

With that he stood and left, not waiting for the girl to answer. Bertholdt left after him, head dropped in sadness. Reiner looked at her.

_I'm sorry Annie. -he apologized sincerely.

_Shut up.

_I mean it. If i... if i hadn't insisted so much you gave Ajay a chance, maybe this... you know...

_It's not your fault...

 _It's mine for being weak and different and a freak._

_So stop worrying about it. I... i guess i'll do it. -she said weakly and Braun looked down, sad for his friend- Marcel is right... one way or another, he'll end up hurt.

The tall blonde sighed, his hand squeezing her shoulder in sympathy before leaving. Annie didn't hear his "goodnight" as she too left, trying to stiffen a sob. She was nearing the barracks when she noticed someone sneaking around a few meters in front of her. It looked like...

_Mina? -she said in a low voice, unable to contain herself. The other girl eeped and turned around, startled.

_Annie? What are you... i mean, i found you, yes... i-i was looking for... for you yeah! -she blurted awkwardly. Her face got redder with every word.

_What?

_I... noticed you weren't in bed, and so you... went to meet Ajay right? -she asked chuckling nervously, fidgetting with her hands.

Leonhardt was torn between pain when the brunette mentioned her boyfriend -soon, ex- and the raw surprise of finding her, not to mention how nervous she looked, to do more than shrug and stare.

_I... what are you doing out here? -Annie finally managed to whisper.

_I told you, didn't i? I saw you gone, and went to find you, and, and here you are, so let's go! -she whispered hurriedly, looking around- I-i wasn't doing anything else!

Any other time the blonde would have at least asked what was wrong with her, but her heart felt too heavy in her chest so instead she nodded, somehow putting her cold mask on again, and obediently followed Mina back to the dorms. Once back in bed, Annie waited and waited until her mind finally began to fall prey to sleep and, in the last moment before darkness took her, she wished it was all a bad dream.

Morning came along with devastating reality. Annie's first thought was to Marcel to go fuck himself, then Ajay to do the same, then everyone else. This cursed, twisted fate of hers gave her no rest, and now she had to get rid of the only person who had reached to her despite herself. And now she was going to shove him aside. Life sucked.

On her way to breakfast, she thanked he didn't sit with her after all. Since they had to eat and leave quickly, they didn't have much time to chat or anything, so they hanged out mostly after and between their training or their chores. She looked for him and found the bastard staring at her, concern slightly shown on his face. Annie managed to put a faint smile for him and he seemed to relax, attention back to his food. She brushed any worries aside as she finished and left, intending to leave that... business for the right moment.

Day went on, classes and training were done, chores were assigned. To the blonde, it was hard to decide if time passed too fast or too slowly; part of her wanted it to be over as soon as possible, while her other half wanted to delay it as much as she could, if only to be able to hear him talk to her, look at her as if she was something precious. That afternoon however, he suddenly took her hand and led her away from everyone as they got ready for their strategy class. Annie followed sheepishly, her heart heavy knowing she was going to have to dump him as soon as they were alone, behind one of the many wooden buildings.

_Ajay...

Her words were cut by his kiss. Hungry, needy noises came from his throat as his hands cupped her butt and pressed her against him. Against her will, she moaned into him, clinging on his jacket. She broke the kiss and panted; it was wrong, wrong. She had to do it. It was for his own good.

_A-Ajay... -she began. Damn, was her voice breaking, why did it have to sound so... whatever it was. Her burning cheeks weren't helping either.

_I want to try something.

The phrase made her frown slightly. Taking a more focused look, she noticed he seemed both excited and nervous, looking aside while his hands brushed on her thighs softly, almost as if requesting permission.

_Try...? What do you mean? - _No Leonhardt, focus, focus!_

_You see... -he looked down, pink starting to ink his face- some guys were talking after gear training, and one of them mentioned something i really never thought about doing, but i know about it, and i thought you... i... shit i feel so dumb.

He looked so embarrased she wanted to hug him. Damn hormones. Damn mind not deciding what to do.

_G-go on...

His head snapped to attention and he nodded quickly, then got on his knees. Annie's breath stuck on her throat. _I meant go on speaking!_ _What the hell are you...?_

His hand cupped her crotch and the blonde gasped when he massaged gently, making her back stiff against the wooden wall. She swallowed thickly as his trembling hands fidgeted with her belt...

 _He's not gonna do it. He's not._

And then moved into her underwear. Her legs almost gave up when his fingers held her cock and pulled gently, taking it out. It was half hard, twitching slightly. Ajay pumped softly, looking unsure.

_I... -he couldn't even look at her- i've never done this before, so... if it's bad... and you want to stop, well...

Blue eyes fixed on him as he closed his eyes and leaned forward. His mouth opened, nearing her glans and...

 _Ohhhhgodd!_

His tongue wirled around the head, suckling like a baby and she covered her mouth to stiffle a moan. Encouraged, he moved forward and took a bit more until he gagged slightly and backed. She panted behind her fingers, overwhelmed by the hot and wet feeling of his mouth on her member. Her other hand gripped his hair, trying not to make him hurt and holding him in place, not willing to let him go. Ajay pulled back and Annie ground her hips forward, brushing her member against his cheek; far from being embarrased, he licked and kissed along her shaft with devotion, looking up with eyes full of desire. The blonde felt her lungs stop working, _that_ kind of look had to be illegal. One hand massaging her balls, Ajay closed his eyes and took her head in, humming; the vibrations making the blonde open her mouth and scratch the wall behind. Bobbing his head, the male took more and more of her inside, working until she felt her glans poking the back of his throat. Ajay opened his eyes and she saw tears welling up as her cock went a little bit deeper with every move; unable to hold herself she bucked her hips forward, catching him off guard and forcing him to back down, gasping. Placing a hand on her waist, he pushed her back against the wall to resume his sucking, tongue teasing right on the small v under the cock's head; his other hand pumping quickly on her member.

Annie couldn't take it anymore, she felt she'd die if she didn't cum. With a sound between a moan and a snarl, she grabbed his head with both hands and held him still as her cock twitched once, twice and a thick jet of semen shot in his mouth, then another, and a third. When he let it out with a pop, a final spurt landed on his face, from his cheek to his eye. She panted, eyes warming as he wiped his cum with his fingers and licking them clean. Breathing raggedly, she pulled her spent cock back in her pants as he stood with a smug grin. With a wink, he turned to leave but she caught his sleeve. Looking at her, Ajay rose an eyebrow questioningly.

_Ajay... i... we...

 _It's not that hard, just say it!_

_I think we... we should...

 _Don't think about what he just did, about his damn caring, think about home, your dad, your mission!_

_Yes? -he said, with that expecting face and small tilt of his head he always did when he heard a question. He looked a bit like a puppy.

_We should... do this again, sometime?

He beamed and nodded, leaning for a kiss. At the last moment, however, he seemed to think it better and placed the kiss on her cheek.

_I just swallowed... you know. Let's get to class, ok?

Annie just nodded. Marcel was going to kill her, if she didn't do it herself of course. But she couldn't help it. After showing herself always cold, always strong, always aloof he had become the target of her only (and huge) soft spot. The idea of potential danger for him in the future didn't make her heart trash like the thought of hurting him _herself_. It was unbearable. She knew she'd have to deal with the consequences.

But right now, her mind was focused on two things. One, fuck Marcel.

Two _fuck_ Ajay.

End of chapter.

I know, it's a bit abrupt, but trust me i don't want to make you read long chapters. Next one will be focusing on another lil ship of mine i've always fancied, hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eren looked around nervously, walking softly under the cloudy night. The sky felt fitting to his mood; he never liked this nocturnal escapades. Or at least, not _this_ kind of night escapades. Stumbling on a tree's root, he bit down a curse, and continued to the meeting point. He found his two friends already waiting for him.

_Eren. -Mikasa's standard greeting, of course. She pointed at a tree stump- Sit, we need to talk.

_What's going on? Is everything alright? Did you get a message from home? -he said, looking between the other two. Armin shook his head.

_That's not why we called you Eren.

_Then what... wait "we"? You two... called me?

Arlert and Ackerman exchanged a glance; she nodded and the blonde let out a short sigh before speaking.

_Yes, Eren. WE called you. There are a couple things we have to discuss. About our... operation. -he said, lacing his fingers. It gave him a "bussiness" kind of air which sometimes unnerved the green eyed boy.

_Like what?

_The first one is, as we've talked a few times before, the fact that we will have to separate. It's obvious -he said, waving a hand to stop Eren's incoming protests- that no matter how much i try, i won't be good enough to be part of the top ten. It's not that i've given up; it's just that there are many cadets that are much better than me at 3DMG use, and even they may not qualify for the MP.

_You can, and you will! -Eren answered fiercely- We can both help you train so you...

_Enough, Eren! -his friend snapped, which surprised him into silence- It's not going to happen. We all know it. Which is why i've been thinking about what i will do once we graduate... and i'm joining the Scouting Legion.

_The Scou... But Armin, it's too dangerous! I mean, we always dreamed with doing it, but now we have another goal! Why... why don't you join the Garrison? That way you could ask to work back at Shiganshina and maybe help us stay in touch with dad and...

Armin raised both hands. Eren stopped talking, not missing the sad look in his and Mikasa's eyes.

_Eren listen to me please. I'm not joining the Corps on a whim. I've thought about it, and Mikasa and i decided...

_Why you two? -Eren asked accussingly.

_...THAT I SHOULD -he said loudly, ignoring his interruption- join the Corps and try to get in touch with Commander Smith. I think... i think he may help us. It's mostly a hunch, but someone who's dedicated his life to find answers should be willing to help us if it means getting them, right? He could be on our side, aiding us discreetly with any info or contacts he might have. Even if he's not part of the MP, he still has some kind of influence.

_So you'll just... tell him?

_Not... not right away, no. But once i'm in the Legion, i may have a chance to talk to him, or the people near him, and find out if it's possible. And as for your question about keeping in touch with your dad, you can just send letters. We could try and create some kind of secret code to make them look as just an average communication between a young MP member and his father. We have time for that, and i can give him the code after i join the SC, since i'll be likely to get to visit my grandpa's before, well, the expeditions.

Eren looked down. Armin always thought about everything. Always was willing to sacrifice his own well being for the sake of others. He wished he could join him. He did, strongly.

_You are... - _Braver than i could ever hope to be-_ right Armin. I guess we'll have to... to start that code thing you mentioned. Well, if that's all, i think we should go ba...

_It's not.

Jaeger felt the hair spike on the back of his head. It wasn't Armin who spoke, it was Mikasa _damnshescaresme_ Ackerman. And she didn't sound amused.

_Sit. Down. Now it's my turn to talk.

Eren sat slowly, trying to guess what the hell he could have done to piss her off. She glared at him and he fucking shrunk on his seat.

_You're seeing Mina.

 _Fuck._

_Whu... what? -he said, eyes bulging.

_You heard me. You are seeing Mina. At night. Doing... who knows what.

_You... you are crazy! What proof do you have...

_Armin told me.

_What the fuuuuuck Armin!

_I'm sorry! -he said, looking down- It's just... she noticed you seemed more tired some days, some days not. She asked me... rather insistently about it, and i told her you got out of bed some nights... don't look at me like that, of course i noticed. I just didn't mention it. While i was at it, i told her about my joining to the Corps, and she agreed.

_But... Mina... why do you think she... that i'm seeing her?

_Because -Mikasa said, voice dripping acid- once Armin told me, i noticed Mina seemed more sleepy some days without much reason. I know a fair number of people leave the barracks from time to time at night, so i instead checked on both of you whenever any of you looked a bit off. And if one did, so did the other. So you're seeing her.

Eren sat still, as if made of stone. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think anything outside of _they found out, i'm fucked, fucked fucked fuuuuucked._

_So... wh-what's the big deal then? Can't i s-see someone while i'm here? -he said, crossing is arms and trying to look nonchalant.

_No. -Said Mikasa with a glare. Armin sighed before speaking.

_Mikasa, stop it. Eren... we are not mad... well Mikasa is, but i told her she shouldn't be so harsh about it. After all you are old enough to know what you want, and i'm sure you can keep this calm enough so as not hinder our plans, right?

_Uh, yeah, sure. -Eren smiled weakly- That means we can... um, stop hiding it?

_Why would you hide it? -Mikasa's eyes narrowed as she spoke- Are you doing dirty stuff?

_What?! NO! I just...

_Do you use protection?

_Prot... protection? From what?

_Whenever you two... -She seemed to struggle to find a word- C-copulate...

Eren's brain imploded. At least, that's how Armin saw it from his fallen jaw and arms hanging limp at his sides for a few seconds before he buried his face in his hands.

_Mikasa for fuuuucks saaaaake! -his voice was muffled by his palms- Why the fuck... shit who the hell says co-cop... that word!

_I do. It's a natural fact that two teenagers may feel the need to cop... -Eren's strangled whimper cut her off- But do you take care?

_NO! -he hissed. The other two gaped, incredulity and disappointment shown on their faces- I mean i don't have to! We haven't... done that yet!

_The why do you meet at night? -she accussed.

_We just kiss! We kiss and touch and... why am it telling you this? -he whispered once Armin looked aside, blushing- I'm done, okay? I'm going back to bed.

Not waiting for them, he stood and left. Armin sighed, looked up to the sky and went after him. The girl glared at the brunette's back.

_We aren't finished -Mikasa whispered threateningly, standing up- You won't escape tomorrow.

And so Jaeger found himself sitting alone next morning, both Armin and Mikasa in front of him, the former avoiding his gaze, the latter piercing him with her eyes. He tried to focus his sight somewhere else, and by chance he found her. Mina, smiling cheerfully as she bombarded a flushed Annie with questions. In that moment her shiny eyes found his and her smile turned into a sly smirk, making him smile despite himself. Which didn't pass unnoticed by his sister, who turned with a death glare so intense Carolina actually flinched. She eyed Eren, noticing his guilty look and tense frame, and something seemed to spark in her.

_Excuse me. -she said to her friends.

With that she stood, taking her bowl and walking towards Jaeger's table. Once there, she sat beside Eren and right in front of Mikasa, decision visible in her eyes, her mouth turned into a thin line. She put her food down and before anyone could say a thing she turned to Eren, grabbed his head and planted a sound kiss on his lips.

_Holy fuck. -muttered Jean from his table.

_She's dead. -Connie judged, while Sasha nodded in terrified approval.

_Nice knowing you Mina. -whispered Reiner.

Mikasa's jaw worked as if chewing the words. A small vein throbbed on her temple. She took a deep breath before speaking, slowly... and poisonously.

_If you think you can take Eren...

_Already did -Mina replied harshly. To her credit, she even lifted her chin at Mikasa's glare.

_If you hurt him...

_I won't.

_Or ever cheat on him...

_Not happening.

Ackerman blinked. Despite her rage from: a) Eren having someone special and _not_ telling her and b) being interrupted by that someone, she had to admit (to herself, not out loud for now) that Mina's display of bravery was beginning to earn her grudging respect.

_You know he's aiming for the MP. Which means you'll need to be quite strong if you intend to follow him.

_I'll be by his side -she said defiantly. Mikasa's eyes narrowed and she looked between the fierce girl and Eren.

_We'll see.

She left without another word. Mina turned to Eren, who looked at her with wide, admiring eyes.

_That was awesome. -he whispered. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned to rest her head on his shoulder.

_I was hoping she wouldn't get physical. I know i have no chance against her, but...

_Yes?

_What i said is true. I want to be by your side, wherever you go. Will you... help me do it?

_Yes! Damn right i am! -he answered, earning a giggle from her.

_I love when you get all fired up. -she said, chuckling at his awkward blush- And when you're awkward, too.

_I-i'm not awkward!

_You are!

_No!

_Yes! -she said, giving him a peck on his lips- And don't you dare change.

She stood and left, leaving Eren to watch fixedly at her butt as she got away until Connie threw a piece of bread at him.

_What the hell Connie?!

_Sorry, it's just i thought your eyes were gonna fly and stick to her ass if you didn't stop looking.

_Fuck you!

Grumbling, Eren left with the rest of the cadets, still targeted by Connie, Jean and Reiner. On their table, Ajay looked at them go and shook his head.

_Good thing we are calmer, right Annie?

The blonde left her food and turned to him. Then she grabbed his head and pulled him for a fierce, hot and full-of-tongue kiss, leaning until he had to grip on the table to avoid falling. He let him go with a smile and stood up.

_See you in training.

As she turned her back on him, she flipped Marcel without Ajay seeing it. Galliard pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

_Ajay, what the hell did you do to her?

_I'm not sure, but i think it's a bit like putting a lit torch near a barrel of powder. Several barrels of powder.

Marcel sighed again and put his head in his hands.

End of Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Time for some screwin!

Chapter 5:

Ajay left the forest with a sigh of relief. He wasn't extremely tired but 3DMG training always took a good deal of energy. Still, he knew he had improved on his overall performance thanks to his stubborness, his dedication and...

_Ajay, how did you do?

And Annie. Specially Annie; the short blonde had taken the task of personally training him to make sure he'd become part of the MP, and he couldn't be more grateful because despite her deceivingly small frame she was a demon with her gear on... and without it. Guys around the camp were either scared or respectful of her. A few even looked infatuated by the strong girl, but the cadet didn't even notice it because she only had eyes for him. And damn, he loved that thought. With a smile, he turned to her with a thumbs up.

_Quite well. The instructor said i keep improving little by little.

_I'm glad to hear that. I knew you could be better at this. Not that you did bad at first! -she added quickly, and he chuckled.

_I get it Annie. And i'm aware i could get better at this because of you. I can't thank you enough although i can think of a few ways to show my... "gratefulness". Tonight, maybe? In the warehouse 5?

He saw pleased how her cheeks turned crimson and her eyes darted to the side, but her mouth smiled and she nodded. But for now she had to take her turn in gear training.

_See you later baby. Sweep the floor with them.

She chuckled and punched him lightly in the arm.

_I always do.

Ajay saw her leave and turned to follow other cadets to their class, his heart beating faster in anticipation and a smile threatening to show on his face. Tonight was going to be every entertaining, and he had something in store just for her.

 _Very necesary timeskip._

Annie crept her way to the warehouse where she and Ajay would spend a while. Their heated out sessions were a very good way for the blonde to lower her stress, abandoning herself to his touch and lips, staying for as long as she could in his embrace before going back to bed. Her heart skipped a beat when he saw him inside; already had the small bedding prepared for them. He approached and gave her a slow, tender kiss; the blonde hummed in pleasure.

_So, what will it be tonight? -she said teasingly.

_Well... i think we're ready to finally give the next step.

Annie's eyebrows shot up at his words. Her lower zone instantly heated at the thought. They were going to... at last. Her mind contemplated the idea, becoming more and more blurred as the images flooded her. Ajay stared at her, unsure.

_Annie? You okay? If you don't want to, we can just...

_Wha? -she said blinking fast. Horrified, she realized he mistook her thinking with uncertainty- No! I mean, yes, i want to! I just... i am trying to um, prepare. Mentally and all that.

He looked at her with a soft smirk.

_I won't force you if you have doubts. I'm not going to resent you if you don't...

_I do. I really do. You just... surprised me.

_In a good way i hope. -he said caressing her cheek. His other hand went to his pocket and brought a condom out.

_Where did you get that?

The boy chuckled nervously.

_Promise you won't laugh.

_What?

_Please.

_Alright, alright. I just don't get what could be so...

_Shadis gave it to me.

Leonhardt froze mid phrase, staring at him wide eyed. Instructor Shadis, a condom dealer? He had to be joking. There was no way the old man would...

_He came to me this afternoon, and asked me for a conversation. He told me that while he expected everyone to follow the training program, he also knew we are humans... and tenagers.

At this, Annie snorted incredulously. Her boyfriend eyed her appraisingly.

_He also said that i was good for you as you were for me. I've improved thanks to you, and you have... opened more to others. He praised your growing capabilities for teamwork. But he also said that while he knew and accepted we'd act like horny brats, i could not make the mistake of making humanity lose a promising cadet.

_What does that mean?

_That if i knocked you up, he'd have my balls on a plate. Probably. So he's become a provider for us in terms of... safety measures. Once a week however. And i want to... be your first, no matter how.

She frowned at the last phrase, not really getting the meaning. Sighing slightly he slid his fingers into his other pocket and brought out a copper coin; on a side it had the royal crown, on the other the effigy of the goddess Maria. She felt even more confused as he looked at her with inviting eyes.

_Crown or goddess? -he asked.

Annie's mind suddenly clicked, and she finally understood what he meant. No matter how, he'd have her. Even if it meant _that._ The sudden flashing image made her groin catch fire.

_Uh, um... -she wet her lips, nervous- Cr-crown.

He nodded and without warning flipped the coin. Her eyes followed it as it moved for a second that turned eternal, until he caught it, hand closing around it. Her eyes meet his, and he opened his fingers. She took a sharp breath and he whistled softly. Moonlight made the crown shine dimly.

_Look at that. Fortune favors you, my lady.

He let the coin fall as he stepped backwards, discarding his plain shirt. She stared as he got rid of his clothes and stood naked in front of her. He went to the blankets and sat in waiting. Gulping, Annie took her hoodie and her tank top off hastily, pulling her pants and underwear down and kicked them away, moving quickly to meet him. She knelt beside him, hand running on his thigh.

_I'm not really sure how to do this. -she whispered.

_It's okay. I... i know. -She eyed him and he shrugged- More or less. You can take me from the front or from behind. Your choice.

The girl blushed at his words but felt reassured in knowing he'd guide her. She breathed deeply and made up her mind.

_From the front. I want to... i want to see you. -he smiled softly at her shy yet decided request.

_Okay. I guess we can skip the part in which i get you hard -he said with a wink.

Annie's blush deepened, realizing how hard she was. Ajay sat in front of her, legs going around her hips. He brought her for a kiss feeling their members brush one another and she pressed against him by instinct. Her fingers held both cocks together as their kiss became stronger, tongues dancing and the air filling with their panting; he fell backwards slowly and she followed, hands on his shoulders to keep him under her control. He broke the kiss, hissing as she bit his shoulder fiercely.

_Annie, now... now you have to... prepare me.

He felt the girl stiffen against him. Her whispering voice the only sound aside from his ragged breathing.

_How?

_Use your fingers to stretch me. One at a time.

Nodding she sat up, resting on her knees. Without a word she prodded him with her index, sliding it slowly and watching him in case he wanted to stop. He smiled at her and Leonhardt moved in and out slowly for a short while before pulling out and inserting two digits. He let out a long sigh as she moved them in circles, scissoring to open him wider as he instructed. Suddenly her fingers touched a small bump and Ajay cried slightly. Annie looked up with concern.

_Ajay? Baby, are you okay?

_Yes, it just... try to touch it again, that... thing.

The blonde nodded and hooked her fingers in him, searching for the bump once more. She found it and pressed, and Ajay saw stars. He moaned in pleasure, his dick twitching and getting harder. Encouraged, she rubbed it more and more, focusing on it and making her lover rock his hips with every touch.

_An-nie i... fuckghhh! St-stop it a little... -he breathed in as she eyed him- That was great but... we must be fair with this. Now it's time for you to feel good. Here.

He opened the condom and straightened to place it against her tip, rolling it on her length. It felt tight but not awkward and she found the sensation not displeasing at all. He massaged her cock to make sure it was properly put and laid back.

_Ready when you are. Take your time and go slow at first.

Annie put her tip against his hole, holding her breath before pushing forward. When she felt his heat enveloping her glans she let her breath out, relishing in the feeling of his flesh around her cock as she moved forward holding him by the waist. She went in completely and threw her head back to moan satisfied. Her eyes met his and he gave her a wink; Annie smiled and pulled back, thrusting into Ajay slowly and without stopping. Wet sounds followed every pump and she loved how lewd they were; biting her lip when he reached his member and masturbated at her rythm. He looked gorgeous and she wanted to do all kind of things to him.

Ajay felt a jolt of nerves when the girl gave him that hungry look, leaning forward and kissing him as her thrusts quickened. His hand left his member and ran along her back when her cock hit his prostate and he whined and clenched around her. Annie grunted in desire, pulling back and slamming hard against him without breaking the kiss, his cock sandwiched between their bodies. She wanted to hear him cry more; she wanted to break him and wanted him to be hers alone, so she slid her hands under his butt and held him in the air as her thrust became faster and fiercer; Ajay let strangled moans while the blonde bit on his throat like a frenzied animal, ramming him brutally as her self control shattered under years of frustration unleashed on him. Annie could only feel him, smell him and taste him; all the rest was forgotten as her hips pumped by theeir own accord as he tightened more and more. Ajay whimpered and his hands scratched her back and Annie felt fire coursing right to her cock, she couldn't take it anymore. With a furious, almost victorious cry she shot her load, feeling the condom fill inside him. Spent and happy, she rested her head on his chest.

Suddenly, she lifted her head to find Ajay staring at the roof. Her blue eyes widened when she realized she'd forgotten completely about his pleasure. A wave of shame crept up to her throat and the words couldn't come out. He eyed her.

_Damn.

_So-sorry. I was too... um...

_Sorry about what? -he said frowning- That was awesome.

_Really? -she said in a hopeful tone- I really lost myself. Did you feel good?

_You kidding? You kept hitting... that thing when you went berserk. I came and you just kept pumping on it, i almost forgot how to breathe. Are you still in me? I can barely feel my ass.

Annie blinked and moved backwards, blushing at the "pop" when her flaccid member slid out of him. Ajay straightened and groaned.

_Scratch that, i'm definitely feeling it right now. Don't worry, i'm gonna be fine.

Leonhardt chuckled as she pulled the condom off, careful not to spill her cum. Ajay said to tie it and throw it somewhere else. They dressed in silence before walking out and she couldn't help a faint pang of guilt as he hissed every few steps, trying not to walk too funny.

_Don't beat yourself up over it. -he said when she opened her mouth- You'll learn to control yourself with time. I hope.

Annie looked aside, embarrased.

_And when do you get the next condom? -he couldn't help a laugh and she glared- Come on, you said it was awesome.

_I know. Shadis said once a week. -At this she deflated- Annie, there's more to sex than just shoving it in, remember?

_I get it, but... i really wish i could fuck you more often.

_Well, it's... wait, did you just made yourself the man in this relationship? -he asked in a mocking tone. Annie went tomato red and said nothing.

Then she slapped his sore butt.

End of Chapter.

I know, it's kinda long. I guess i'll be focusing more in the past side of this series XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Present_

It was an average afternoon for Annie, enjoying some juice in the first evening hours. Her stepbrother was piling toasted bread slices on a plate while Reiner sat watching the TV. The girl knew Braun's favourite sports program was about to start. She always ignored it, not really interested in sports in general; while she was kind of good at P.E. she didn't really care about practicing anything in her free time.

_It's beginning! -Reiner announced, frotting his hands- Come on Bert!

_Coming!

He put the plate next to his boyfriend, since he always ate more. Reiner's appetite sometimes amazed Annie despite knowing it was mostly a consecuence of the muscular's blonde regular excercise, so she grabbed a few slices before he had the chance of shoving them all into his mouth.

As soon as the program started, Leonhardt focused her attention on her cellphone. She checked her friends' status: Sasha and Connie arguing wether pineapple pizza was a legitimate pizza, Ymir gloating on her victory over Eren at videogames and Jaeger's raging over his wounded pride, Mikasa hitting on Jean and him being oblivious*...

_No way!

Annie lifted her eyes from the screen, focusing on Reiner: he was smiling widely, eyes bright. She frowned.

_Good news?

_Look by yourself.

The girl rolled her eyes, he should know by now she didn't care about that stuff. She took a gulp as she eyed the screen with zero intere...

_ANNIE!-shouted Bertholdt when his sister choked on her juice and spat over the table. He held her by the shoulders, patting hard on her back while Reiner looked in surprise.

She bent and coughed a few times before looking at the TV, eyes bulging.

 _Young former MMA promise comes back to his hometown,_ read the title. There was a repeating video of a young man in the center of a ring, shaking hands with a rival before raising both arms in victory, then showing a few exchanges of blows between him and other fighters. Annie coughed a bit on her fist, watching fixedly. It couldn't be, but it was.

Him. The one in his dreams, without mistake.

_You okay? -asked Hoover.

_Yeah, sorry i... clumsy. -she babbled- Who's that guy then?

_Ajay Cross. -Reiner said knowingly- Rising star, quite promising.

_Reiner likes him -said Bertholdt smugly.

_I do NOT! I simply admire him! As a fan!

Annie smiled weakly. For someone so carefree, Reiner was really quick to battle the slightest comment doubting his relationship with Hoover. Even i said comments were jokes. And came from Bertholdt himself.

_Anyways, the Knight...

_What?

_Oh, that's his nickname. Cause he never attacks a fallen rival, never liked doing it. He reminds me of the Hurricane...

_What?

_The Ackerman guy. Well, to sum it up, he retired about eight months ago, just when people considered him a good candidate for championship fights. Apparently he didn't like the inside pressure nor the dealing with the marketing and stuff. He doesn't like the camera much either.

_So he quit? -she asked.

_So he quit. And now... -Reiner bounced on his seat- He's coming here!

The girl froze at his words.

_Here? As in... here?

_Of course, don't you... oh right, you don't know. -he said waving a hand. She glared and he cleared his throat- He's from Sina's Prayer. His dad was owner of an old gym until he died what, a little more than a year ago. Wonder if he'll take care of it now.

_And Reiner will be able to stalk him at least. -Bertholdt added, smirking.

_I'm not gonna do it! I may ask for a photo though...

Annie stood, going for a napkin or something to clean the table. As she did, her mind raced and her heart quickened.

He was real, no matter how much she thought otherwise; he looked exactly as in her dreams. And he was coming to her hometown. A thought about meeting him floated in her head and she huffed instantly. What for? Telling him he was fap fuel for a freak? Stupid brain with its stupid ideas, she thought as she cleaned furiously. As if it wasn't awkward enough.

 _Past_

Mina looked at Annie with barely concealed curiosity. Leonhardt looked distracted, almost not taking notes as the instructor went on. Eyeing the man, she leaned to whisper when he turned his back on them.

_Annie, are you okay? -nothing- Are you okay, Annie?

The blonde stopped biting her pencil, blinking and looking at her friend. She looked lost for a moment before regaining composture.

_Ye-yeah, i'm just... it's um... nothing.

_Annie... -Mina said lowly, with a "don't shit me" tone. Leonhardt sighed.

_Later. After class. I can't talk now.

Once they were dismissed, the black haired girl looked at Leonhardt. Spending time with her allowed Carolina to read her better than before, and she worried when she noticed she looked tense; although it wasn't so clear to anyone not acquainted, Mina knew Annie's frown this time didn't mean annoyance or anger: she was upset. And few things got her like that. Or rather, only one.

She followed the blonde to an isolated spot, on the steps of an unoccupied building. Annie plopped on them and Mina sat beside her, ready to listen.

_I think Ajay wants to join the Corps.

The other's eyebrows rose high at the words. Now that explained everything.

_He... he wants to? Did he tell you?

_No, not really. -Annie didn't lift her eyes from the ground- But i think he does.

_Why do you think that?

_Well, he's been spending a lot of time with Armin. You know he's an enthusiast of the outside, and loves to speak about it. And baby listens to him a lot.

Any other day, Mina would have chuckled at the pet name. But the fact Annie said it without shame in front of her and didn't realize her slip meant she was truly worried.

_Sometimes i find them chatting, so focused on their talk and theories... and i'm scared he might join the Legion and... and...

Carolina put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

_Come on Annie. That doesn't mean he'll go to the Corps. It means nothing! Only that he likes to hear and think about the outside, so what? I do too, and i'm not joining the Corps.

Annie gave her a doubtful look.

_You think so?

_Of course! You mean a lot to him, i don't think he'll leave your side, unless he doesn't qualify... but he will, i'm sure! He's training a lot harder!

The blonde smiled and sighed.

_I guess you're right. I... feel so dumb. Sorry for making you hear this.

Mina shook her head.

_Annie, please. It's normal to have doubts; everyone does. And if you think there's a chance for him to do something so dangerous... of course you'll worry. -she looked around before leaning to whisper- Between you and i... i sometimes think Eren wants to do that too.

The blonde frowned in confusion. Eren? Join the Corps? She turned to look at Mina, not trusting her own ears.

_What? Why?

_Well, you see... everytime someone brings the outside world issue, he brightens, then speaks, then suddenly flops and goes away. It's as if he wanted to but couldn't! And i doubted my own suspicions, but when i asked him he said he had that fantasy as a child with Armin of exploring the world with the scouts, and from time to time he thinks about it again, but that's all.

_Do you think he feels guilty? About his friend joining the Corps alone?

_Maybe. -Carolina sighed, looking down- There are times he... seems lost in thought. Maybe he regrets not doing it, and it scares me.

Annie felt pity and a bit of shame. Mina could be a bit annoying sometimes, but she was a really, really kind person. Always willing to listen and to cheer people up, to the point Leonhardt forgot she too was human. Vulnerable. With fears, like anyone else. Now it was her turn to do the cheering up.

_Or maybe -she said playfully- he can't stop thinking about your ass.

Her friend turned to face her fast, blushing.

_Annie! -she said in mock anger, but her lips betrayed her smile- What are you saying?

_Oh please, you know what i mean. Every time you walk in front of him we have to search for a crowbar to take his eyes off your butt. You have him tamed Mina, don't worry. And if he ever looks like joining the Corps... -she cracked her knuckles- I'll gently remind him he can't play with your feelings.

Mina snorted and looked at the sky.

_I guess i can rest easy now. Just don't mess his cute face.

Annie laughed in amusement.

_Deal.

 _Present._

 __...jay, look at me... tay awak..._

 _Blurs, shapes and shadows were all he could discern. He felt tired, like sleeping. But something was wrong... something... hurt?_

 __Don... your eyes, you hear...?_

 _The voice. She sounded -it was a woman, apparently young- like she was far, far away, and... worried?_

 __...tay with me... 'll be fin..._

 _He wanted to wake up, really. But his eyelids felt heavy, so heavy. And it hurt. To move, to think. Sleeping sounded so nice..._

 __Aj... n't leave me! Don't leave us... need y... I'm p...! AJAY!_

A scream cut the night, the young man sitting on his bed with a terrified look on his eyes and a hand on his wildly beating heart. He took deep breaths, his whole body trembling. By instinct he brought his knees to his chest, curling into a ball. He spent a whole minute inhaling deeply, calming his mind before getting up and going to the bathroom. He washed his face, the cold water being quite welcome. Ajay looked at the mirror. That dream... no that nightmare, still branded in fire inside his brain. He'd dreamt of death.

 _His_ death.

End of Chapter.

Nice to have a bit of drama, huh?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Present._

Annie was sure she was stupid. It was so clear now, otherwise why would she be there waiting in the day's fading light? What other explanation could be to accepting Reiner's request of "watch duty" near the old gym, expecting to see him appear someday and then... then what? Say hello, make small talk? Casually mention she'd been dreaming about him at night and fantasizing at day of him keeling down and sucki...? Alright, now she was overthinking it.

_Whoa Annie! What are you doing here? -a voice shouted.

She looked around confused, taking the auriculars off and finally seeing the speaker; an extremely short haired boy waving at her from the other side of the street at the girl, who waved awkwardly as he approached.

_Hey Connie. I'm, y'know... waiting.

_Waiting for what? -he asked frowning, then snorted- Don't tell me... Reiner's on the lookout for that Cross guy who's supposed to come here right? And he has you here in case the guy appears?

_Oh shut up. It's not like i had anything... better to do.

The boy smirked and looked at her.

_So what if he comes? What're you gonna do?

_Fuck if i know. Tell Reiner i guess and take a look while he's harassing him, i don't know. I just...

She shrugged in resignation. What could she possibly say? But before Connie could press any further, a car came from the corner of the street. It was a white vehicle, not unlike the ones used most commonly by people from small cities; Annie didn't pay attention until it casually stopped in front of the old building. Her head poked from behind Springer and then opened her eyes wide when he saw a man with a short-sleeves shirt and blue, worn jeans open the door and step out.

_It's him! Connie, look!

The boy turned and she quickly typed Braun a message, stood and dusted her clothes of some imaginary dirt, while the other scratched his head, slightly dissapointed.

_I thought he'd come in a fancy sports car or something.

_Maybe he's not into fancy things?

_Whatever, let's go meet him. -he said and started walking towards the man

_What? Now? -she said a bit panicked- But Reiner's not here yet.

_Yeah, so what? Besides, maybe Cross is just here to check the building and leave, so we can give Reiner some time by talking to him or something. -Annie blinked, then nodded and followed him.

On the other side of the street, Ajay was standing in front of the tall, old fashined doors; a small key ring in his hand. He seemed deeply in thought, brushing one specific key with the tip of his finger, before finally unlocking the door, which opened with a creaking noise.

 _Definitely oiling you up._

He was about to take a step inside when he heard some whispering and turned around to find two teenagers: an almost bald boy who stood straight and slightly nervous, and a blonde girl with a slightly big if somewhat cute nose and eyes that immediately made him thought of a clear sky. Both looked at him kind of expectantly, and he tilted his head.

_Can i help you?

The girl looked at the boy, who in turned looked at her and shrugged; then she sighed slightly and offered her hand.

_I'm Annie Le-um-Leonhardt. W-welcome to the 'hood. -and she blushed when her brain processed her own words.

Ajay blinked, caught off guard by the greeting, and then took her hand -she was soft and warm- finally regining composture and smiling.

_Thank you Annie. I'm Ajay Cross, a pleasure to meet you. And you are? -he said, turning to the boy.

_Connie Springer, sir! I mean, Mr. Cross! -the other chuckled.

_Just Ajay please, i'm not that old. So were you waiting for me?

_Annie was. She's a stalker... ow! -Connie grabbed his ribcage, where she had elbowed him rather hard- Just kidding!

_I'm here because my brother's boyfriend is your fan, and he wants to meet you. And also i...

Her words died in her throat. What the hell was she going to say? She lowered her sight a bit, focusing it on Ajay's sculpted forearms crossed on his chest.

_Also you...? -said male asked

_Kinda... wanted to meet you.

_Oh, i see. Well, since you were polite enough to give me a welcome, i guess the least i can do is let you in, if you want. Although i have no idea how things are in here, aside from dirty i mean.

_Hey, it's alright! My buddies and i used to sneak in and do bullshit in the ring all time! -said Connie and Cross frowned- The back door's lock is kinda broken.

_Thanks for telling mem, i'll change it as soon as possible. Well, come in then.

Both teens followed the man inside; unlike Connie, she had never been in there and blinked when the white lights suddenly flickered, then looked around with interest. The place was huge, with a big open space and some old frames on the walls, some of them empty, others showing old pictures; an old boxing ring was on the right zone of the gym, while some rusty benches without lifts were nearby, and a decrepit punching bag laid on the ground on a corner, showing quite a few sewn patches on its surface. All had a layer of dust, and while she inspected some of the frames, Connie jumped onto the ring.

_We used to play here since your dad closed the gym! We did wrestling most of the time though. Or raced over there, or hit the bag. Fun times.

_Who the heck is "we" Connie? -asked Annie.

_Well, mostly me, Jean, Porco, Reiner and Bertholdt. Sometimes Eren and Armin came, or Galliard when he felt like it.

_Bert never told me he came here.

_It was our secret macho place! No telling the girls was the only rule.

_Well, at least you guys enjoyed it. -Ajay said with a smile- I'm glad, i thought this place wasn't worth anything to anyone.

_Nah, it's cool.

Leonhardt opened her mouth to speak when her phone buzzed in her pocket. _New Messagee from DUMB-MUSCLE._ She snorted when she saw Braun's answer.

 _Dumb-Muscle: Ann is it true? Is he here? I was in th shower tel me u r not kidinn_

She snorted again and replied. _Yes you dumbass, we are in the building w him, me n Conie. Don't ask and come ASAP._ She sent the message, lifted her eyes and made a small hop: Ajay was looking at her with a focused expression and then got closer.

_As soon as i saw you, i thought i had seen you before. Now i finally remembered why.

_You... you did?

 _Oh my god, he too? So soon? I'm not ready, i'm not..._

_Yes. -he said and showed a half smile- Your dad was my physics teacher.

Annie felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on her. She managed not to blush somehow and nodded.

_Ah, i see. Were you good at it? -she regretted the question in the moment- I mean... forget it.

_Well mind you, i was one of his favorite students and i'm not just bragging.

_Nice. -she looked around (Connie was playing like an idiot on the ring) and decided to change subject- So... what are you going to do here now?

_Honestly? I'm thinking of repairing the old ring and replacing the rusty equipment, and then... rent it. To whoever needs a space for practicing or teaching. Before coming i contacted a few people in the city who told me there were a few groups dedicated to different activities but lacked a regular place to meet.

_Groups of what?

_That's the point, they're quite... heterogeneous. Gymnastics, boxing, martial arts, self-defense seminaries, dancing... you name it, there's a bunch of people doing it. Don't you have any extra activities?

Annie scratched her head in slight embarrasment, avoiding eye contact.

_Well, hum, i play tennis everynow and then with some friends but no, not really. So you won't teach kickboxing?

He covered his mouth to hide the growing smile, managing to put back his relaxed face before looking the the empty space of the room.

_I'll be teaching some, ahem, stuff. As for the gym it's just that this place is so big and has been unused for a good while... i think it needs to be shared, to anyone who is willing to give part of their time to others. I'm fine with whatever you want to use this for so long you know what you're doing and it's good for people.

_Oh. -Annie said, eyebrows rising- That's... generous of you.

He chuckled, eyes still inspecting the place instead of gazing at the girl.

_Thanks. Anyways -he said, finally glancing a bit mischievously at her- would you like to try the old bag, for fun?

_Me? Punch the bag? I don't know if i... i mean, i never truly punched anything so...

_There's always a first time, i don't mind having yours. -he blinked, frowned and eyed her- Sorry, that sounded better in my head.

_Don't worry, i often screw when talking too.

_Hey Connie! -Ajay shouted at the boy fake-boxing in the ring- Help me with the bag, will you?

With obvious glee, the boy got down and helped Cross lift the bag; then the older beckoned the girl with a finger.

_Come on, get your guard up and throw a few blows.

Annie, trying not to show her nerves, stood in front of them. She raised both arms and took a deep breath, her left leg forward and slightly bent; then she hit twice with her left and threw a strong one with her right. Immediately she felt a tiny bit of pain in her knuckles but paid no attention, instead feeling more confident and going for a few more jabs. She backed down, quite energized by her actions and hopping on her feet balls.

_Well well well -Ajay whispered, slowly putting the bag down- you show some promise, those were good punches.

_You think so? I don't think i hit very hard. -he shook his head.

_Strength doesn't really matter, that's something you develop with time and training. But what i mean is your technique: your hits were straight and well timed.

_Uh -she said, not really getting all the info- good for me i guess.

The fighter smiled and rubbed his chin, thinking. He went and dragged a wooden bench were the others stood, then took the bag and placed it on top.

_Let's try something different. Do the same three hit combo you made earlier, but next try adding a kick at the end. Don't worry about the bench you won't hit it, trust me.

Annie looked at Springer, who looked as puzzled as she did. She stood in front of her target with both males staring at her; Connie looked expectant and seemed to fight not to smirk, while Ajay showed a calculating expression with a slight tilt of his head. Annie thought briefly that he looked like a puppy before blinking and getting her guard up. She inhaled deeply, let the air out and punched. Punched. Punched.

Then the kick; the sound of the impact echoed in the vast room, and she felt a sudden surge of adrenaline first and a slight numbeness in her shin mixed with a bit of pain next. She knelt and rubbed her leg, grimacing.

_That hurt. -she muttered.

Connie laughed, clapping while she glared at him. On the other hand, Ajay glanced between the girl and the puncing bag with a curious look. He opened his mouth to speak when the sound of the door opening again made him look back in time to see two boys poking their heads inside: a blonde and a black haired one. Then they approached, with the black haired one pushing the other slightly with a hand on his back.

_Your brother?

_Bertholdt, the taller one. -when Cross looked at her, she rolled her eyes- I know Reiner is blonde, but we aren't related. My dad married Bert's mom when i was little after he divorced.

_Oh, i see.

He stepped forward to meet the duo, offering his hand to the muscular blonde.

_Nice to meet you Reiner. -he said, smiling a bit at his surprise- Annie said you wanted to meet me.

The boy, nodding repeatedly and out of words for a change, took his hand firmly; his chest raised with badly contained joy, Hoover smirking at his back and winking at his sister, who crossed her arms in fake annoyance as he too greeted the man.

_Um, Mr. Cross...

_Ajay's just fine, unless you want me to call you Mr. Braun.

_Ok... Ajay -Reiner scratched his head, looking aside- would you, um, sign something? If it doesn't bother you i mean...

He chuckled lowly, eyeing him with a bit of amusement.

_If you want to, but i have nothing to write with...

_I brought a marker! -said Bertholdt happily- Just in case.

Reiner looked at him with wide eyes.

_This is why i love you Bert.

_Markers? -said Connie, and Annie cackled.

_Screw you Con! -said Reiner as he handed Ajay a t-shirt with the MMA logo on it.

_So, happy now? -Annie said, watching Braun hug the autographed t-shirt against his chest.

_Very. Thank you so much, Mr... i mean Ajay.

_No problem. -he looked around with an approving look- This place is better than i thought, just needs a bit of cleaning and some replacements, specially for the older equipment.

_We could help with the cleaning part. -Hoover offered, placing an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

_You don't need to.

_Nah, it won't be a problem. -Annie assured, kicking some dust away- Reiner will be beaming, Bert offered, i want to help cause you were nice and Connie is a lazy ass with too much free time.

_I'm not an ass!

_But you're lazy.

_Yep.

_Fine, fine. How could i say no? I think there are some brooms around in the back.

They spent part of the afternoon helping the man clean the place, move things and selecting what could be salvaged and what had to be thrown away; it was beginning to get dark when they were finally done.

_Whew! -Reiner said, looking at the pile of trash they had taken to the backyard behind the building- So much useless stuff... is there anything else to do?

_No, you have done more than enough and i mean it. I guess i'll close this place and call someone to take this crap to the junkyard; once this place is in proper conditions, i'll contact some people who need a place for their activities. It should give this old place some life.

_But you'll teach too, right?

_Yeah two, maybe three days a week i think. As soon as i finish some business, i guess; if you ever want to...

_Hell yeah! I'd love to come and train!

Ajay laughed at Braun's enthusiasm, gesturing Connie to turn the lights off while the other two waited outside. Once there Cross suddenly turned to Annie with an appraising look.

_By the way, if someday you feel like giving this a shot, feel free to come. I think you have potential.

_Annie? Fighting? -Reiner said surprised- I knew her bad attitude had some deeper meaning!

He snickered when she sent a death glare at him before shrugging slightly.

_Maybe, yeah. It was kinda fun, no promises though.

_Ok. See you guys! -he said, getting in the car.

They watched him go, and when he turned around the corner Reiner began to hop, giggling; Leonhardt looked him as if he had suddenly combusted while Springer covered his mouth to avoid laughing.

_Oh god, oh god i can't believe i met him! -he said, ogling at the signed t-shirt.

_He's a nice guy. -Hoover agreed, nodding to himself- What do you think Annie? Are you really planning to try kickboxing?

She shrugged absently, hands in her pockets.

_I... i think i could give it a shot. Maybe it'll turn out to be fun; also i like the idea of kicking Reiner's butt.

_Hey! -he said with a fake offended look.

Connie and Bertholdt laughed with him, while the girl smiled softly more focused on the strong impression she'd got from him. She couldn't help feeling the familiarity with every small gesture Ajay had made: the way his hands moved when he spoke, how he tilted his head a bit when he showed interest in Reiner's comments, his short deep chuckle before every laugh. All this had her mind racing as they made their way back to their home once they said Springer goodbye.

A while later, after arriving at the house he now owned and where he'd spent part of his childhood, Ajay sat alone at his table, thinking about the meeting with the teenagers. About Annie's performance. He knew, somehow.

He knew she'd be able to kick the bag the way she did, like a seasoned fighter: precise, with perfect technique and balance and the way she had... flowed when she moved. Ajay felt she was a capable fighter, but it was more than a mere appreciation or a "promising student" hunch. Deep in his heart he was sure she had to be taught how to fight, and by him.

_It's my turn to teach you now...

He frowned at his own words, whispered at the air.

_My turn?

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Smut. Cause why not.

Chapter 8.

 _Past._

Ajay shifted slightly on the log bench he as sitting on; he turned his head slightly and looked at Annie behind him, her arms surrounding his chest, her head resting on his back with her eyes closed. Her breathing was heavy, and he smiled softly realizing she was asleep and that was the reason nobody spoke too loud and sat on other benches: bothering Annie was in the list of Things You Never Do.

 _Good thing we have a free afternoon._

The only remotely loud sound was Mina's ocassional giggle whenever she looked at them and Jean and Connie's snorting when Leonhardt moved behind him; at least her face was turned away from everybody. All in all it was a peaceful day, and he chuckled when she stirred again.

_Ajay...

_Hm? Enough napping? -he asked with a smile. She eyed him and bit her lip, not daring to fully turn her face.

_I-i wasn't sleeping, well not since a while ago. -she whispered- I, um, there's a little problem.

He frowned. What could possibly bother her? The others hadn't said anything bad, or laughed too much. He glanced at the group a second and looked at her again.

_What is it?

Annie swallowed and licked her lips, then spoke in a slow whisper.

_I... i have a hard-on.

Cross blinked and quickly coughed in his hand to drown a giggle. She tensed and hugged harder, making him wince a bit.

_Sorry, sorry! -he said in a low voice- It's just... since when?

_I don't know. Like... ten, fifteen minutes ago? When i started moving semi randomly. I woke up suddenly and had this and now it won't go away! -she finished, brushing her forehead on his back.

_Okay, well... try deep breaths and calming down.

_I'm not mad, i'm hard!

_You sound mad. -he pointed.

_Do not!

_Yeah you... -she answered by squeezing harder- Fine, fine, i give! Try, um... thinking of something ugly.

She sighed and pouted, and he couldn't help finding that adorable.

_I tried thinking about the wrinkly old ass instructors in the shower...

_Ugh fuck, don't tell me that.

_And then i was so disgusted my brain switched to you there and... it just won't go away damn it! -she hissed lowly- I need to release!

_Let's go to a bedroom.

She shifted, quite tense, and this time he did feel her hardness, altough something was off...

_I can't walk like this! It's bent down, pressed against my clothes and it's beginning to hurt! Please!

Ajay was taken by surprise with her sudden begging voice and thought quickly on how to move her without rising suspicion, eyes fixed on the ground; then he raised his head and looked at his girlfriend.

_Put your arms around my neck.

_Eh?

_Do it.

Once that was done, Ajay put his hands under her thighs and stood up; Annie eeped on his ear and he chuckled, looking at his friends with a wink.

_Sleeping Beauty wants to nap on a real bed people. I guess i'll play my part and take her to her room.

_Piggyback? Do you think she'll let you live? -said Jean- I thought she was the "spoil me when no one's looking" kind of girl.

Before Cross could think of an answer, Annie turned to look at Kirstein looking annoyed.

_Just for that we're sparring next hand-to-hand session, Jeanboo!

Laughing at his friend's shocked face, Ajay waved lazily and walked towards the dorms while the sand-blonde boy gaped and tried to form a sentence.

_Aw crap i'm sorry! -he managed to say once they were far- I was kidding, Annie! Hey, you hear me?

The young man glanced back at Jean shouting then gave an amused look at the blonde on his back; she rolled her eyes and moved her hips a bit to ease the pressure on her groin.

_Are you really fighting Jean? -he asked with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow and snorted.

_Of fucking course. I have a bad reputation to keep.

Both chuckled a bit, then were silent the rest of the way. Fortunately, other groups were busy visiting their families or spending time hanging near the lake or in the nearby forest.

_Don't you think it's weird we get so much free time? I mean, i expected things to be alot harsher. -he said suddenly.

_Yep, me too. It's probably because crime is kind of focused on a few places and consists mostly of smuggling and some drug dealing; most of the people entering to the military abandon soon to search an easier job and the rest can easily fit into the Garrison.

_Well, i guess things won't change. I mean, unless titans suddenly busted a wall somehow; then maybe they'd take things more seriously. -She tensed a bit and tried to divert the conversation back to military training.

_You're not counting Shadis in the lenient lot, are you?

_Hell no. That guy's seriously the strictest son of a bitch i've ever seen. But well, someone has to... aaaaand here we are! Girls dorms!

She sighed in relief and tried to get down, but Ajay answered by gripping tightly on her butt and walking the steps firmly, making the blonde hug to him.

_Come on, put me down! You don't have to...!

_I want to. -he cut her, opening the door.

Annie prepared for a welcome of giggles and a few jokes. She knew the other girls wouldn't shut up and she had to deal with a bit of friendly mocking every now and then; but when he stepped inside, they found out the place was completely empty.

_Wow... i guess free afternoons are still serious business, i mean this place is deserted! -he said- Where's your bed?

She pointed to one near the back of the place; once there she plopped on the matress and laid on her back, undoing belts and pulling her clothes down. A relieved smile graced her lips when her dick stood free.

_Oh god, that was awful! I couldn't move it to a better position!

_Yep, it's a sorrow that we guys and you have in common.

_Well, it's nice and free now. -she wiggled her cock at him- Thank you Ajay!

With him, she felt no shame; she had no problem in being silly, or lewd, or both. He showed a half smile before looking around and leaning on her groin.

_Let's make sure you're not hurt, okay? You spent a good deal with your poor thing bent in your pants.

Not letting her answer he took her member with care, brushing his fingers all along; he blew cold air on her skin and she gasped in response.

_Seems sensitive enough. -he whispered- But let's check more thoroughly.

Slowly, he licked from base to top and locked his lips on her glans, sucking and teasing her tip. He bobbed forward and took half of her in his mouth, humming pensively as if checking then pulling back and softly nibbling on its side. Ajay got on the bed and closed the curtains on both bed and window: only a faint light let them see each other if only vaguely, she heard him struggle a bit with his boots and then take hers off and throwing them on the floor, next their pants and underwear. Annie didn't waste time and got rid of her hoodie and top, kneeling on the bed and feeling around, trying to get a grip on him.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her nape and stood still, Ajay's face nearing hers in the shadows. The girl could vaguely see his features but felt his heat when he leaned on her and his lips brushed the corner of her mouth; she reacted in the moment and turned for a clumsy if also needy kiss, letting his tongue slide in faintly tasting of her dick. He pulled away and before Annie could ask for more his hand drove her down, forcing her on all fours and something hot and hard pushed against her lips; she opened without thinking and he shoved his member in her wet mouth with a sigh of satisfaction. Her heart beat faster as he used her, her hand reaching for her own erection and pumping as he went deep down her throat, his abs brushing her nose, still holding her by the hair and panting with each thrust.

He went on like that for a while, slowly driving his cock in her mouth and feeling her tongue lick around his meat until he decided to move on and pulled back; she took deep breaths, sitting and still jerking off when he dragged her by her thighs and placed his member against her pussy. Suddenly he stopped, realizing what he was about to do and brushing against her entrance; he didn't want to back down, but...

_Annie, can i... you know? Without protec...?

A soft yet strong hand gripped his dick, aligning it firmly against her labia; another held him by his shoulder and brought him down.

_Yes! -she purred on his lips- Yes, yes! Do it, do it now!

Her begging voice shattered his doubts and without a word he moved forward sowly, sinking in her with a long pant and feeling a small obstruction; he pressed further and a strangled cry came out of her when her hymen was torn, strong legs locking around his waist and pushing him deeper until he was all in. Ajay remained still while Annie relaxed under and around him, her leg lock opening and her hands running along his body; she made an encouraging noise when she felt ready and her boyfriend moved back and thrusted, getting a lewd moan in response.

_Good girl, so tight for me. -he whispered, leaning to kiss her forehead; she felt her face blush so much she was surprised it didn't glow.

He straightened, a hand under her to lift her hips and the other fondling her balls carefully then stroking her cock slowly, following the rythm of his penetrations; Annie held the sheets with force, closing her eyes and letting shaky breaths out each time he pumped into her pussy. He let go of her member all of a sudden and she looked at him pleadingy before remembering he couldn't see much in the darkness.

_Nooooo... -she said weakly- touch me more!

He chuckled softly and his hand reached out, caressing her arm.

_I'll need you to do it yourself -he said panting a little- because i'm gonna need both hands, okay?

She nodded half heartedly and got a grip on her dick, moving up and down as he resumed his fucking; he slid both hands under her and lifted her more, allowing to reach deeper, to move faster. The blonde felt warmth on her fingers when the precum started flowing out of her cock and made her slippery and hornier, her chest rising fast as Ajay pounded quicker while groping her ass and leaning to suck on her hard nipple like a hungry baby; Annie couldn't suppress a moan when he sucked on her tit and hummed playfully, feeling her hand and member trapped between them he sat straight once more.

_Come on. -he said demandingly- Keep going.

Leonhardt cried weakly when he changed his quick pace for slow, long and deliberate thrusts that sent a shiver down her spine; her sweat stained the sheets as she masturbated, her other hand holding desperately onto the pillow, biting her lip to avoid making more noises.

_We are alone, Annie. -he whispered, grinding on her- Don't hold those cute moans.

He pulled back and rocked against the girl, and this time she opened her mouth arching upwards and cried, her hand working faster on her erection.

_A-Ajay!

He pushed back harder.

_Goddess, yes! -she panted.

_How does it feel? Which one feels better? -he teased, not stopping his movements. Instead he began to thrust faster, making her sound louder.

Her body couldn't hold much longer that double stimulation: it wasn't like fucking him, this dual feeling of being fucked while touching her woman-manhood was too much and he knew it by how he grunted and panted, speeding up; Annie's hand followed his pace on her own accord and she felt like exploding anytime.

_I-ah! B-both feel great! Do-don't stop, this feels so gooood! -she babbled while stroking harder- I-m g-g-gonna...!

Leonhardt felt a wave of pleasure stronger than any other course through her and orgasmed, her legs rubbing clumsily on his hips, toes flexing as her cunt sprayed on his groin and her cum landed on her abs with each spurt; Cross abandoned all cautions and leaned on her once more, laying against her chest and fucking in a frenzy, with short, dog-like thrusts in the still climaxing blonde, who scratched his back as he pumped in her tightening pussy. Ajay put all his might on each thrust, coating in her juices while sucking on her throat; his grunts mixed with her moans and the wet slap of their bodies filled the air until he couldn't endure anymore and pulled out, sighing loudly when he poured his load on her abs and then lying at her side, both catching their breath.

Hs hand reached around in the darkness, stroking her cheek softly while she hummed, contented, and turned on her side to cuddle against him; her face rested on his chest. Annie let out a soft yawn and blinked when his hand moved the window curtain, letting some light in. Their eyes met with tender looks.

_I love you. -both said at the same time.

A high pitched shriek came from the other side of the bed curtain, making them jump on their butts; Annie buried frantically under the sheets while Ajay stayed frozen in place. Then came the clapping, whistling and cheering of female voices.

_Encore! Encore! -shouted a girl.

_Oh my gosh! You sounded sooo sweet!

_Mina?! -Leonhardt screeched, appaled- What the hell are you doing here?!

_We didn't mean to spy on you -said Sasha, with a tone that said they probably did- just wanted to see if you were okay Annie.

_Oh, i think she was more than okey! -someone said with a giggle.

_She said both felt great. -another girl pointed, sounding slightly annoyed- Damn, i'm envious! My boy isn't really into multitasking.

_It's just a matter of practice! -Ajay said without thinking.

A second of silence followed his statement, and then came an explosion of laughter, cheering and whistling from the girls; Annie's eyes peeked from under the covers and glared at him before hiding once more.

_Please shut up -came her muffled voice; the once powerful girl was now a rolled bun on the bed.

Cross sighed in defeat and stuck his head out; a whole chorus of giggles made him blush until his face had a tone that could make a tomato shed a tear of pride, and without a word stuck an arm out to grab his discarded clothes, once he was dressed he picked his girlfriends's clothes from the floor as well and left the heap on the bed.

_S-see you later. -he mumbled retreating with all the dignity he could muster, avoiding the slightest eye contact with the smiling cadets.

As soon as the door closed, they gathered in front of the still covered bed and began their assault.

_Oh gosh, i didn't know you were so... passionate! -Sasha said admiringly.

_Fuck you!

_Or noisy. Damn, those were some good sounds.

_G-go to hell!

_Got some tips for us Layinghard? -said another voice teasingly.

_I'm not hearing! I'm not hearing!

_Don't listen to them! -Mina piped in cheerfully- They're _jeeeealous_ cause they aren't getting any action.

_Oh, shut up! -growled another cadet. Inside the bed, Annie snorted quite clearly- Oh, not you too!

The girls chuckled at her dismayed comrade, while inside was heard the rustling of cloth as Annie got dressed again. She finally showed up, cheeks red and grumpy faced, although far from mad.

_I'm getting a few weeks of teasing, right?

_Definitely. -said a girl with sandy hair- But...

_Yeah?

_Was it worth it?

Annie couldn't help a smug smile.

_Totally.

The laughter went on for a good, good while.

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Just in case anyone wonders, Annie is 16 in both timelines; Ajay is 17 in the past, 23 in the present. Yeah it's weird, but i don't care.

Chapter 9

 _Past_

_Ajay, is everything alright?

Annie's question came with slight concern in her voice, watching her boyfriend fixing his eyes on the ground, seemingly considering his words carefully; he'd asked her to speak in private but he hadn't said a word since they arrived to an empty building and sat on the steps outside. Then he sighed and finally spoke.

_Do you feel lonely sometimes? -he asked and she gaped a bit, confused.

_What?

_When you think about it, about... what happened in the mountains. Does it... i mean, you miss them right?

The girl felt as if a bucket of frozen water had been dropped on her; he was talking about _that_ story, back when they had just arrived. Annie thought stupidly that he'd never touch the subject.

The "recover and destroy" operation her group had been assigned to had started later than scheduled, due to a sudden and unusually fierce storm season that turned the sea into a whirling chaos, forcing the higher ups to delay the departure for months; what was supposed to be done in spring ended up happening in the first weeks of winter, and the shifters reached the walls amidst freezing blizzards and chilling winds. The only good thing was the titans getting lazier due to the cold, to the point only one -a relatively small if also kind of fast and unnerving specimen- attacked them shortly after their trip in the island began but was dispatched by Marcel's Jaw Titan.

Annie still remembered the cold biting her cheeks when they finally saw the walls, on a dark and windy night, snow falling all around them; she felt intimidated by the gargantuan structure looming above them, framed by dark clouds in the pitch black sky. The girl felt smaller with every step, eyeing the others who seemed as nervous as herself; despite that, they gathered around Galliard.

_Thi-this is it. -he announced, teeth chattering.

The boy clapped his hands together, blowing hot air into them and giving the group a determined look while they gethered together to fight the cold; Reiner and Bertholdt glanced at each other while the girl stomped to keep her feet from freezing.

_How do we get in? -she said loudly; the wind was getting stronger and the snow swirled around them.

_I'll shift and climb the walls. -Marcel answered- I'll carry you up, i can still make it using just one hand.

Leonhardt would never forget the climbing, clutching fiercely at the Jaw's fingers and feeling Bertholdt's hand holding to her parka as if he feared she'd fall; she dared to glance down once and felt the mix of thrill and fear run down her spine when she saw how small the trees looked. Once they reached the summit they took their time checking the view from their position.

_This looks so... wow. -Hoover said, unable to find the words.

_Are there any villages? -Annie said, squinting at some small shapes that could be houses- I can't see clearly.

_Wh-whatever, let's just get down there! -Reiner squeaked, shivering- We have to g-get this over with!

The trip down was actually slower, since the freezing cold made it more consuming for Galliard to use his power to the point he had to exit his titan as soon as they reached the ground; his friends hurried to cover him in blankets and between Reiner and Bertholdt they helped him move towards a rocky formation at a small hill's feet where they sheltered for the night.

They found themselves surrounded by snow up to their knees the next morning, which was almost as dark and gloomy as the past night; the children had to move quickly or risk having to shift to avoid dying in the ruthless storm, which barely let them see more than a few meters in front of them. Wrapping in their clothes as tightly as possible, the group moved through the snow clad ground on their vague way towards any village where they figured would try and convince people they where runaways from abusing parents.

_Just in case, we'll tell them Bert and i are brothers. -said Marcel, who recovered enough to walk on his own- And you and Reiner should be siblings too.

_Why? Cause we're blonde? -Annie questioned skeptically.

_Uh... yesh.

However, it was soon clear they had no idea where they going to, or how to protect themselves from the blizzard; the only solution they had was to shift, or they were dead.

_I'll do it! -Reiner said looking at his friends- I can shield you from the c-c-cold!

_Wait! -Hoover said suddenly, looking at the trees- I think i heard something.

The four made silence and listened carefully, trying to discern any kind of human made noises. For a short while there was nothing aside from the howl of the wind and the brushing and cracking of snow burdened branches; yet suddenly another sound reached Annie's ears.

_I think i hear it too! I don't know what it is, but it comes from over... -she tried to focus on it, to discern its origin, and then pointed- there! Let's go!

Not waiting for them she went on the chase as fast as she could, her boots burying in the snow half racing, half hopping to her target; a hundred paces later she heard it more clearly.

_There are voices! -she shouted at her friends following her- And some lights too, hurry!

The discovery gave them new energies and they moved faster toward the noises, but somehow it seemed they never reached them; in fact, at some point they even looked to be further away than before.

_They move! -said Marcel- It's not a village, it's people on the move! We're losing them!

_HEEEEEYYY! -Reiner shouted as he ran- OVER HEEEERE!

_HEEEEERE! -Bertholdt echoed, and the others followed the example.

_HEEEELP! PLEEEEEASE!

_HEEEEELP!

The children felt tired but didn't give up, and then the lights went from leaving them behind to grow bigger; the sounds transformed from meaningless noise to voices and horses wheening and huffing until a party of about twenty men and women on horseback appeared out of the storm: they wore thick wool jackets to protect themselves from the numbing cold and carried torches and lanterns that the wind threatened to extinguish; as soon as they saw the children a few jumped down from the steeds and headed towards them.

_Kids! -a man said loudly as he approached- Are you alright? Are there more of you?

The four stopped and looked at each other; Reiner suddenly felt the urge to run away from the people but Marcel quickly gripped his hand.

_Don't be stupid, they won't hurt us! -he hissed before turning to face the man approaching- It's only us! We ran away from home because, uh...

_The storm, we know. -said a woman coming behind her companion- We're scouting the area in hopes of finding others who left the villages before it was too late; these winter has been brutal, and several minor settlements near the mountains have been in trouble.

_Which village are you from? -the man, a huge brunette with a thick moustache, asked the clustered shifters.

_Only village nearby is Orvink, just at tha feet of the mountains. -another man, older and with harsh steel grey eyes pointed- My home.

The kids felt their hearts shrink and shared a quick, nervous glance; if that man was from the zone, they would have a hard time making up a story.

_Oh don't give me tha' look kids, of course ya don't know me. -he said, shrugging- I ain't returned in almost thirty years since i left to join the army. But yer from Orvink, ain't ya?

_Y-yes! -Annie said without thinking- B-but we decided to leave because we hated the place, and um the storm and...

_Don't worry about it. -said the woman- We'll take you to a safe place, meanwhile the rest will check to see if anyone else from the village has decided to leave. Come now, let's get you on the horses.

They followed the woman (they had to drag Reiner a bit) and each was put on a steed, holding tightly to the rider as they left towards one of the small camps they had set where groups of people built shelters tightly secured to the ground. They were quickly sent to a warm shelter and given food (Annie almost had to force Reiner to eat, until he tried the food and found it tasty) and a place to sleep.

_So far so good. -Marcel whispered once they were left alone, checking on the other sleeping people in the big tent they shared- Let's hope we can keep our facade until we're able to get out of here.

_How? -Hoover asked anxiously- They will probably return soon, and if they bring people with them...

_I heard one of the soldiers... yes they are soldiers. -he admitted to their shock- Under their clothes they have a uniform, with a symbol made of roses.

_Roses? -Annie repeated snorting- What's next, unicorns?

_I know -Galliard mumbled- but the important thing is they move people from this camp to others every day to avoid crowding it too much, so all we have to do is wait until tomorrow and get on the next group leaving. Now let's sleep, they said they're going to it as early as possible.

Joining word with deed, Marcel fell on his bed and snuggled into the blankets; his friends did the same and, despite their nerves, the kids fell asleep almost immediately due to the tiring trip in the snow and their relief at being -at least temporarily- safe.

The next morning, Annie was awaken by the gentle nudge of Galliard's hand; he told her to wake the rest up before going out to check the next departure. The girl rubbed her eyes, yawned and dressed; once she was ready she stood in between Reiner's and Bertholdt's beds... and smacked them at the same time.

_Ow! -said Hoover, jumping like a rabbit.

_Guuuuuh... five more minutes. -Reiner mumbled rolling on his side.

Annie kicked him out of the bed.

_Agh! Alright alright i'm getting up! Jeez!

When they went out, the storm had calmed considerably and now while the wind was easily felt it wasn't as harsh as the day before; they spotted Marcel talking to a woman who listened to him with a worried expression.

_...and we chose to left because we were afraid of the storm, but also because our parents are really bad people. -he was saying when they got near- That's why we want to leave with the next group, and if someone asks for us please don't tell them.

The woman looked surprised at the request, which in turn made Galliard look down in shame; his friends avoided eye contact, and the woman's expression turned to one of pity.

_Oh you poor things... i'll tell the squad leader you'll be joining the group leaving, but if there's no one to take care of you...

_We can manage! -said Annie- We are used to... gathering food and cooking it ourselves.

The soldier looked surprised and angered at her words, picturing four children so neglected they had to live practically on their own; Leonhardt never thought her survival training could be a good way to lie without actually lying.

_Gods, you... -she shook her head- Sorry, it's just too hard to hear things like those; that's why i never liked this villages to be so isolated... they don't even want the Garrison to station people here!

_What Garrison? -Reiner asked, and the woman nodded fiercely.

_That's what i'm saying! -she opened her coat to reveal the badge with roses- We're the Military Garrison, one of the three military branches; we are in charge of surveying and keeping the peace within the two outer rings of walls, Maria and Rose.

_And the other two branches? -Bertholdt asked, suddenly interested.

_The others are the Military Police -she said with a bit of scorn- which reside within Wall Sina: they are supposed to be the elites but... nevermind, it doesn't matter. Then you have the Survey Corps, or Scouting Legion.

The children looked at each other at the name; the woman had said it with a mix of respect and apprehension, as if talking about an important tragedy.

_What do they do?

_They explore beyond the walls. -she said, and the kids eyes bulged- Yes, where the titans live; they go and try to find out all they can about the outside world.

_And what have they found? -said Reiner, and the woman shrugged.

_Open fields and more titans than they can cope with. -she said sadly- It's a lost battle, but they never give up; if anything, they are brave or at least insane. Maybe both... anyways, i'll go a talk with my superior about you later, for now stay here and make sure you're ready to leave with the next contingent.

The children listened to her words and spent that morning readying all their gear, gathering in an isolated space and reviewing the next steps to take; in the end, as Marcel pointed, their best course of action was to try and get some kind of job and learn as much of the society as they could using their supposed isolation as a cloak from curious eyes and then join the military in hopes of reaching the royal family. In the afternoon, the same female soldier came to them with someone else.

_Kids? -said a man approaching- The transports are about to leave, i was told you'd be taking them. -he looked at the woman- Are you sure they should go on their own?

_I do. -she answered- They don't want to stay near the village; i'll explain you later. Well children, i guess it's goodbye for now at least; but before you leave tell me you names, just your names, so i can know if your parents are looking for you. Don't worry, i won't say a word. -she added with a wink.

_I am Marcel. -Galliard said.

_I-i am Bertholdt. -Hoover mumbled shyly.

_Reiner. -Braun blurted awkwardly, crossing his arms.

_I'm Annie. -the girl pointed- Uh, thanks for all, miss...

_I'm Rose Svelkas. -the soldier rolled her eyes- Yes, very original name; my parents are with that wall church thing, but i never liked it; if you want my advice, stay away from those petulant priests. And watch your backs, specially if you end up moving somewhere far from here, okay?

_We will -Marcel said nodding- And thank you very much.

They left for the vehicles, and Rose turned to go meet some soldiers arriving in horseback. When Annie climbed on the back, she saw the woman talking to a man who said something, shaking his head; Svelkas looked back at the kids with a worried expression and Leonhardt felt uneasy, but as she gave a step towards them the soldier put a hand on her shoulder, saying something while shaking his head again. Then they started moving and left the camp towards another village which received people and sheltered them for a while before being reassigned somewhere else.

The next day, when they were planning what to do after having lunch in the village's hall, they learned what had upset the woman so much. The man with the grey eyes, the one from Orvink, asked them to have a word in private.

_I reckon i didn't give ya my name -he said, scratching his head- I'm Brunden Shaw. Well kids, i guess yer wonderin' why i'm here; i have some news for ye. The village, ye know... it's gone.

A thick silence followed his words; the four looked each other in confusion, before Annie managed to speak.

_Wh-what do you mean "gone"?

_During the night, a huge 'valanche buried it, up to the house's _rooves_. We found nobody or nothin' alive nearby; looks like ye left just in time dat night.

Everyone felt their hearts going faster and faster; if the village was gone, then...

_But what about us? What's going to happen? -Bertholdt asked nervously.

_My buddies 'n i talked about ye to our superiors, these news spread fast and some say you were saved by the goddesses in the walls or sumthin'. In any case, my superior officer said someone is gonna come one of these days to take your names and give you new identity papers, since everything back at Orvink is under a lotta snow. I'm sorry kids.

_No... -Marcel whispered absently- It's okay...

Brunden nodded sadly and patted the boy in the shoulder, then left; once he was out of the room, they quickly huddled together.

_Well -Galliard said, gulping- That was horrifyingly convenient.

_So we made it in? Just like that? -Reiner asked.

Annie felt a chill running down her spine, thinking how a whole village's death had become the perfect alibi for them to be free to move within the walls. She avoided making eye contact when she leaned to whisper.

_So what now? When do we join the military?

_We need to gather some information on these people first; it won't be so hard, you heard the woman... Rose complain about how isolated "our" home was. We still shouldn't push too much on our luck, and learn how this society works as quickly as possible; then we can join the army and hope to become part of the MP.

_But how long is that going to take us? -Braun hissed, clearly worried- What will happen with our families back home?

_I too thought about it, but i don't think they'll try anything; if they punished them, rumours of a failure could begin to spread and other nations are ready to strike at the slightest sign of weakness from Marley. No, they won't hurt them but instead they'll keep them as a reminder of how eldians are their loyal pets.

_Then... we continue? -Annie asked, eyes fixed on the floor; Marcel nodded slowly.

_We can't waste this opportunity: from now on we must learn all we can from them until we're ready to join their military; once there we have to reach the royal family and tell them what's going on, get their help for the eldians in the continent.

_But what if they don't want to? -Reiner said with worry- What do we do then?

Marcel gave him a hard look.

_If they won't lend us their power... we'll take it.

 _Flashback End._

_I don't think about them too often. -the girl said shrugging- My parents weren't exactly role models.

_And your friends? Do they support you? Do you think they'll be there for you in the future?

_Ajay, what do you...?

_Please Annie, answer me.

_Well, yes? We've been together since childhood, and we stick together; we always watched our backs. Why do you want to know this?

Cross looked down, clenching his fists and licking his lips; his nervousness was beginning to get to her.

_I needed to know because i... Annie...

_What? Ajay, for the love of god, say it!

He lifted his gaze, and she felt surprised at the pain his eyes showed; a wave of fear surged through her even before he spoke.

_I'm going to join the Corps. -he whispered.

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Past_

_You are going to... what? -Annie asked in a barely noticeable voice.

She felt the air in her lungs freeze when he didn't answer, instead looking down unable to hold her gaze.

_I'm joining the Corps. -he whispered again- I decided it some time ago.

_But why? What are you thinking? -anger slipped in her voice- Don't you see that's fucking insane?!

Ajay put his hands on his face fro a moment, clearly upset, but when he turned to look at her his eyes showed great determination.

_Believe me, i didn't choose this on a whim.

_Fuck your whims! How can you do this to us? To me? -she shrieked standing up, face going red- Why the fuck are you going there?

_Listen...

_No you listen asshole! I won't let you do that! I'm not going to sit and watch you go and... kill yourself out there because you want to... i don't know what! Did you forget what we talked about? Our plans? Joining the MP together?

Ajay averted his eyes, staring at nothing while he shook his head.

_No, i didn't. But this is... is important to me.

_More than i am? Than what we have? -she asked devastated, and it stung him- Answer me, is it worth throwing everything away? Answer me!

_No it's not! -he said suddenly, standing up- That's why i needed to talk to you! Annie i'm scared of going out there but i need to, i've found something i want to fight for but i can't... i can't stop thinking about you.

The girl didn't say a thing, Ajay's pained and trembling voice catching her off guard; instead she swallowed a few times, trying to order her ideas and finally being able to speak.

_When did you decide this?

_About two months ago. -he said flatly- Honestly, i always had the idea pop in my head from time to time but it was mostly an inner joke until i...

His voice faded, and he nervously licked his lips while glancing sideways to which Leonhardt frowned and crossed her arms: if he was unsure of his choice, then she still had a chance of talking him out of it.

_Until you what? -she said harshly, and saw with pleasure he flinched slightly- Come on, i'm all ears.

_Promise me you won't hurt him okay? -he pleaded and Annie narrowed her eyes.

_Hurt who? -she asked and then it clicked, her blue orbs widening in realization- Armin! That son of a... he convinced you? I'm gonna...

_You promised! -he said desperately and she showed her teeth.

_I didn't promise shit! And even if i did i'd be lying! How can you listen to him?

_We started talking about once long ago, we were hanging around after training; by chance i asked him about what he expected to find out there and he brightened... i'd never seen him like that.

_And what did he tell you?

_That he expected nothing, instead just wanted the world to surprise him; however there was this... kind of sad tone in his voice whenever her talked about it long enough, as if he knew something about, well, the things out there.

_Of course he does! -she pointed angrily- He knows there are titans and death everywhere!

_That's what i think too. -he said nodding- And so i asked him if he wasn't afraid of the titans; turns out he's not.

Annie, not expecting that, actually forgot her own anger momentarily and her face showed surprise; her body relaxed while she stared at Ajay.

_He's not afraid of them. -she repeated, and her boyfriend shook his head.

_No, he's _terrified._ For some reason, titans seem to convey a special sensation of fear from him, but sometimes it feels like he's almost... sorry for them and it intrigued me. I tried to get him to talk more and he showed me this book he brought, about all the things out there, and if you saw it... i think you'd understand.

_So he showed you some pretty pictures and that's it? -she said with scorn and huffed- You forgot you loved me?

Ajay's eyebrows rose at the comment, clearly hurt by her words, and Annie felt a jab of guilt when he looked aside clenching his fists.

_I'd... never do something like this without considering your feelings. -he said slowly- But i need you to understand that i have to be out there and see if i can make a difference; Armin is right, there's a whole world out there but the only way to reach it is to dare and take a step outside. Don't think i'm going to run around like an idiot either: i've been talking to the trainers for advice and they told me more or less the situation within the Corps; Keith Shadis in particular seems very acquainted with them, and told me they have been implementing new strategies and have made some improvements to their gear, which in turn has increased their survival rate outside the walls.

_Oh god, don't say "survival rate" so casually -she pleaded- you make it sound like it's nothing and i can't fucking stand it. I don't want you to go there!

Cross simply stood still, looking at the girl with a mix of pity, guilt and fear; it wrenched his heart to do this to her, but he couldn't lie to himself no more.

_Annie... -he said taking a step towards her- come here.

_What?

_Come. -he repeated, opening his arms- Please, i need you here.

She didn't move at first, wary of showing weakness to him he could take advantage of; but after a few moments she saw his sadness and knew it wasn't a game for either of them: he was afraid for both her and himself, and wanted her to know that. Annie took a step forward, then another and finally threw herself on his arms, Ajay hugging her tight against him with a strangled gasp.

_I don't want you to go. -she mumbled on his jacket- I don't want to.

He heard the tears behind the tortured words and literally shook from head to toe, taking deep breaths while holding the trembling bird Annie Leonhardt was in that moment.

_I know. I know it and damn, part of me doesn't want to leave you. -he said, managing not to let his voice break- That's why i wanted to talk to you... i had to know if your friends will be there for you when... when i'm not.

She looked up, eyes filling with tears and he almost let go out of guilt; he never thought seeing Annie about to cry would hit him so hard. She clung tightly to him and shook her head slowly while not breaking eye contact.

_It's not the same, they can't be with me the way you are...

_Annie...

_Ajay -she said with crushing despair- they don't know.

He frowned for a moment and then his gaze became pure pity as the girl sobbed on his chest.

_I didn't... i thought they...

_No one knew until you! -she said among her tears- I was so, so alone! And if leave i'll be alone again and i'm scared Ajay, i'm fucking scared! What if someone found out and... i couldn't live with that!

She buried her face in his chest, crying openly while he stared at nothing; his head was somewhere else, switching between past and present and made a decision. It was far from perfect, but he had to do it.

_Annie, listen to me, alright? -he said in a low voice, fingers brushing her hair- Don't cry, don't cry; i... i won't leave you if i can. Let's make a deal.

She raised her head, eyes red and still sobbing, and he wiped a tear off; the girl swallowed a couple of times before speaking shakily.

_A d-deal? Whadya m-mean? You'll stay with me?

_Just hear me on this. Right now, my performance is above the average but not good enough to be in the top ten; heck i doubt i'd be in the top thirty, but thanks to you i keep improving and i know there's enough time for me to boost my scores.

She nodded silently, not saying a thing about his performance despite believeing he was actually doing better than that. He had to be, right?

_So this is what i want us to do: you'll train me harder and tougher than ever; you will show me no mercy whenever you take me for maneuver practice. No more games, no more screwing when no one's looking; you have to shape me up to MP standards in the half-a-year we have left and if i make it into the top ten, i'll go with you. No objections, no twisting of words or cheating: we go to the MP, together. Happy?

Annie stared at him, sniffing once more before nodding intensely.

_Yes... yes, yes i will definitely pump your skills up; you won't rest until you're top ten material, you hear me? I'll wreck your ass!

Ajay smiled at her now decided and fierce expression, and finally let go of the hug without witty comments on her last sentence; instead he coughed on his fist and his expression became serious once more.

_But... -he said firmly, and Leonhardt felt a sting of worry- if i happen not to be good enough, if i can't go with you, my path is clear and you know it.

_No... you can't do that Ajay, it's insane! Just join the Garrison, we'll see each other when we can!

_Annie, i would never see again for _years_ if i did that. -he said and her eyes widened- The Garrison assigns their members more or less randomly and unless they happen to settle down, move them from place to place every few months; on the other hand the MP makes rookies take the brunt of the work for the first year at least, and if you wanted to see me you'd need to ask favours around... and those can cost you dearly, specially if you're a woman.

_How do you know that? -she asked but he ignored her.

_On the ohter hand, if i joined the Legion and do well enough i could ask to be part of the group that goes with the Commander to their weekly meetings; Shadis said they usually take rookies to their trips to Wall Sina.

_Shadis? When did he tell you?

_I asked for advice about joining the Corps; he must have sensed my hesitation because he mentioned that part quite emphatically, saying that if i performed well enough Commander Smith would most definitely take me to the capital. It's something they do with the double purpose of letting the new ones relax the tension of the expeditions while also showing them how to deal with the ineptitude of the MP; they usually meet every two weeks, often depending on how much they go outside.

_Are you sure that's true? How does he know so much about them?

_Shadis told me he was in the Corps until his age and injuries began to trouble him, so he quit and became a trainer; it explains why he's so harsh, that dude's seen some shit out there, i mean he must have been in the Legion for years!

Annie took deep breaths to calm herself while thinking about his offer; she didn't like it one bit, but every time she looked at him his eyes were set. The girl had the feeling he wouldn't budge at crying or pleas, he could be as stubborn as they come despite his calm demeanor; she didn't know what to do if he turned out to be as convinced as he now seemed. The girl bit her lip, knowing she was losing ground with every second; if he was telling the truth about his performance and didn't make it to the top ten Annie had to try and at least keep him inside the walls. Fuck visits, she wasn't going to let her only love kill himself out there, even if that meant...! Her breath stuck on her throat; even if it meat letting him go; but how? Breaking up now would only push him further away into what was out there; he had no idea about the truth of outside.

 _He had no idea..._

Leonhardt closed her eyes and prepared for the biggest decision she had ever made so far.

_Before you decide anything, there is something i have to confess: i'm not the person everyone here thinks.

End Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Present_

Annie stood in the middle of the room brushing the sweat off her forehead, although her attention sometimes went to Ajay who was holding a couple of punching pads in front of Reiner; the blonde barely contained his joy when he punched and dodged in a steady chain, still enthusiastic as hell. Cross had been teaching them the basics of fighting and self defense techniques, which she had to admit had felt better than expected; her training partner sat on the floor, watching Braun exchange a few more blows with Ajay and smiled at her.

_It's fun, isn't it? -Jean said softly, stretching his arms above his head as he stood up.

_Yeah, i kinda liked it -she answered with a shrug- Gotta admit though, i didn't expect you to come here of all people.

He snickered and looked at Connie, grunting as Sasha stood triumphantly on the ring with a foot on his back; Ajay didn't seem to be bothered by their goofing around as long as they didn't do anything too reckless.

_I could say the same... got a sudden urge of punching people? -Kirstein asked smugly, and she snorted.

_Nah just felt like giving it a try, besides we didn't punch each other.

_Yet. -he pointed.

_Yet. -she agreed.

In that moment Ajay, always followed by Reiner, called for them and the whole group -Annie, Jean, Bertholdt, Connie and Sasha- gathered near him; Cross smiled openly at the teenagers as they approached.

_You did great people, -he said nodding in approval- you gave it all in the practice and that's the attitude i want; keep it up and you'll improve in no time. Oh and if you want to you can use the showers, right door for guys and left for girls.

_Uh, i don't know if it's not going to be awkward. -Connie said scratching his head- Maybe next time.

_Why Springer? -Braun said with a smug attitude- You fear Bert and i will get... romantic while you're there?

_No! I mean i... yes. -he admitted in shame, and the blonde grinned mercilessly.

_Then you don't need to worry, because we're going to my house for a shower; a long and very _hot_ shower.

_Agh, shut up! -Connie said as he took his cellphone and wallet and shoved them quickly in his pockets- I'm gonna have nightmares! Bertie make him shut up!

Hoover blinked at the boy, then looked at his boyfriend.

_Shower at your house? -he said and smiled- Me likey.

_Screw you! -Springer said as he left, followed by Sasha and Reiner's mocking laughter.

_I'm leaving too. -Jean said with an apollogetic shrug- I prefer my own bath to relax.

_No problem. -Ajay replied calmly- To be honest, some of them still need a bit of work; what about you girls?

_I don't mind a bit of sweat -Sasha said, gathering her things- and i have a bit of energy left so i'll jog on my way home.

_What do you get so much energy from? -Annie said in disbelief at the leaving brunette.

_Food! -she answered happily before disappearing through the door.

_Oh, right. -Leonhardt mumbled looking aside- Well, i guess i'll...

The words died in her throat when she realized she was alone with Ajay; the young man smiled at her.

_I'm glad you chose to come; i never stopped thinking you have potential. -he let out a sigh and stretched- Your friends do promise too of course, but something tells me you will really shine once we polish your skills.

_R-reeally? -she blurted and cursed internally, not used to any kind of compliments- Ahem... thanks for the support then.

_No, it's my pleasure to help you train; anyways, i guess i'll hit the showers before leaving. Goodnight.

_Goodnight. -she said almost whispering, staring at his back as he headed for the door then staying in place.

Well it was over now, wasn't it? All she had to do was take her ass out of the building and go home; instead she stood there, looking at the room he'd gone into. After a few moments, she began dragging her feet towards the other shower room, not really aware of it until she closed the door behind herself; only then she felt that spark of panic at her actions. What the hell was she doing?

 _Well he offered!_ she thought _And i never actually refused, a quick shower won't kill me!_

Taking a deep breath she walked up to the bottom of the empty room eyeing the simple showers, each isolated from the others by a wall, while hearing the faint echo of her own steps with slight apprehension, as if he could hear it somehow; after leaving all her clothes on a nearby bench the blonde stood under the cool water, shivering a bit when it touched her skin. Annie felt it run all over her and hummed, not displeased with the sensation and the solitude of the place; not despite knowing he was but a room away, unaware of her and...

 _Naked._

She opened her eyes suddenly, gulping at the vision of him under the falling water; the sculpted body of her dreams, his strong hands rubbing and washing his...

 _Brain, out of there!_

The girl shut her eyes tight, but that only made the images so much more vivid Annie let out an exhasperated sigh when her member began rising despite the coolness and her wishes; she put her forearm on the wall and rested her head on it, not enjoying the bath anymore but trying to get Ajay out of her head unsuccessfully.

_Fuck! -she muttered staring at her penis- Of all places, you... you traitor!

With the droplets falling on her hair she took a quick decision and shut the water off, knowing she'd probably regret it but too frustrated to give a damn about it, and laid against the wall; her heart raced knowing she was about to masturbate in a public place, a slight guilt mixed with a wave of excitement when she gripped her cock and let her imagination run wild.

 _They sparred in the center of the ring, Annie wore a tight, black tank top with matching fingerless gloves and boxers , while Ajay had tight pair in red and white that enticed his firm butt, which promptly fell down when Leonhardt connected a kick to the chest..._

_Can we get to the fun part, brain? -she mumbled, eyes closed.

 _And he sat there, watching her with admiration and pride._

 __You are excepcional -he said with a smile- Unlike anything i've ever seen!_

 _She smiled, brushing the bang covering her eye despite knowing it would remain there (Ajay loved seeing her do that, she knew even if he wouldn't tell) and gave him a sultry look, flexing her arm and pretending not to notice the the way he looked at her body._

 __All thanks to you; you always push me to be better, stronger... to hit harder. -she answered with confidence, and he shrugged._

 __I merely try to encourage..._

 __So would you mind giving me some... extra encouragement? -she asked suddenly, cutting him off._

 _Her hand went down and squeezed her groin, marking the now obvious bulge he somehow missed; Ajay's eyes almost popped out when he saw her package throb and knelt on the ring, staring fixedly at it._

 __A-Annie? -he asked breathing fast- Wh-Wh-what... what is...?_

 _Barely hinting a smile she walked up to him and massaged her pulsing member barely contained by the fabric while he remained there, face to crotch._

 __This is my cock. -she said impishly, and he nodded gaping a bit- It got like this because of you... won't you help me with it?_

 _Her fingers tangled in his short hair and brought him closer, rubbing his face on her; Cross held her by the thighs, feeling her heat through the boxers and his own heart going wild._

 __I-i think we shouldn't. -he managed to mumble, but not taking her face away- Maybe we shouldn't..._

 _Without a word the blonde pulled her trunks down, letting the huge, powerful cock out..._

Annie opened an eye and looked at her average sized member, half expecting it to shout in retaliation for making it bigger in her fantasy.

 _Which stood proud and hot, rubbing slightly on his cheek; and while Cross stared in hungry disbelief at her tool Leonhardt gripped it tightly and ran a hand on it, moving her hips forward to stroke on his face._

 __Do you still think we shouldn't? -she said rising an eyebrow; he looked up at her in defeat._

 __I...i..._

 _Ajay let out a soft resigned whimper before sticking his tongue out and licking all the way to the base; closing his eyes he kissed her balls while one if his hands jerked her off and the other pulled his own erection out. Annie held him by his hair and rocked her hips back and forth while he kissed and licked all along her rock hard shaft, masturbating while teasing her cock's head with nimble fingers; the girl threw her head back in pleasure before using both hands to keep him still and shoving her dick half way in his throat. Cross's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before closing in bliss, humming around her and making Leonhardt bite her lower lip; a satisfied smile on her face when his fingers crept behind her testes and rubbed her womanhood, prodding the slick entrance._

 __Oh you want to play with that too, don't you? You naughty boy..._

 _Without warning she pulled back leaving him slightly disappointed, taking a good look at his rising chest and blushed face; Ajay's eyes had a spark of lust that made her pump droplets of precum in anticipation as she walked up to him and pushed the man down on his back, Annie licking her lips hungrily before straddling his chest._

 __But i'm afraid this is all you gonna get. -She sentenced, her glans resting on his lips._

 _Leonhardt sighed in pleasure when he held her member to suckle on it; she answered by rocking forward and pushing deeper into his mouth. His hands grabbed her butt, enocuraging her to fuck his mouth and the blonde joyfully obliged by leaning forward, knees on each side of Ajay's head; the girl rested on her knuckles and began pumping up and down on him, violating his throat._

 __It feels... so good! -she said between thrusts- You love my cock, don't you?_

_S-so good. -Annie moaned in her stall, toes curling as her hand worked fast on her erection.

 _Her powerful hips didn't rest while he whimpered under her, his mouth swallowing her dick like it was custom made; she couldn't hold much longer and she had no intention to._

 __Here it comes baby! -she announced- Here it comes your treat! TAKE IT ALL!_

 _With a hearty cry she slammed down on him, Annie's chest pressing on the ring's surface while her hands went under his head to hold him as strongly as possible against her crotch until his nose rubbed her abs and she unloaded her thick cum directly on his throat, feeling him tighten with each spurt; then she felt something warm on her butt and back, smiling when she realized he was cumming like a hose on his own and patted his head._

 __Good boy..._

_A-Ajay!

Shuddering on the cold floor, Annie felt her member throb calling his name when her orgasm hit as she curled into herself and felt the warm semen land on her face, then on her flat belly followed by a third and finally her cock gave two weak spurts and stopped; she wiped it off herself and whistled lowly. Damn, what a cumshot!

_Annie?

Her blue eyes widened when she heard his voice and gasped loudly, looking around when he spoke again.

_Annie? -two knocks and then th door opened- You there? Sorry to bother, i'm just checking!

 _Thank goodness he's on the door_ she thought as she quickly cleaned herself.

_I'm here! -she answered with a slightly trembling voice.

_Oh, okay! -he said from his position- For a second i thought you'd left your phone and jacket here. Anyways, i'm going to close for today so i hope you won't feel offended if i ask you to hurry.

_No problem, i'm done! -she replied, hasting to put her clothes on- I'm just getting dressed!

He hummed in agreement and left; a few moments later she walked out a bit stiff and sure she was blushing a bit, but he made no comment as he handed Annie her stuff.

_I thought everyone had left when i saw your things. -he said almost apologizing- I almost locked you inside, sorry.

_It's okay. -she mumbled scratching her head, and followed the man outside.

Autumn's cold had softened quite a bit, and she thanked the heavens for that: the warmth she felt when she stole a glance of his butt as he locked the door would have been uncomfortable with her jacket zipped; she quickly looked at the stars when he turned around.

_A beautiful night. -he agreed looking up as well- Well, i hope to see you again next class.

At this, the girl couldn't help a smile and looked down.

_Sure thing. As long as you don't lock me down.

_No promises! -he answered chuckling and got in his car- Good night Annie.

_G'night.

Leonhardt saw him leave and started to walk with a smug grin coming from time to time to her face; despite the scare, that had been the most thrilling jack off session ever. Doing it there, so close to him... the girl wondered if she'd have another chance in the future.

_Let's hope Sasha never chooses to shower -she whispered with an impish smile.

 _Hours later..._

Ajay laid on his bed, unable to fall asleep as his mind rewinded on his latest discovery; or rather, his accidental finding of Annie, well... _during playtime._

He hadn't meant to, of course. What kind of idiot would do such thing on purpose? He'd seen her things on the bench, and thought she'd forgotten before suddenly thinking of checking the showers; and by "checking" meant knocking and no more. But something felt off when he was about to do it, a weird sound coming from inside he believed was pain and decided to open the door.

First mistake.

It was a fortune he had taken the time to oil the hinges or she'd have heard him come inside and... he didn't want to imagine that scene, specially when reality was awkward enough; something he realized as soon as he stepped inside, when her long and needy moans came from the back and froze him in place. Cursing himself when he understood she wasn't hurting but merely pleasing herself, he hesitated to move from his spot in fear of making noise.

Second mistake.

But that was excusable. The next thing wasn't, when he finally moved to leave and heard her voice; he should have, but the faint sound had caught his attention, and instead stood on the doorframe, waiting until she said it again.

His name. Strike three.

Cross retreated and closed the door slowly and laid on it, focusing on calming himself until he felt brave enough to call her, once the sounds inside the room became unhearable; he still couldn't believe he'd managed to talk to her so casually after violating her privacy like that, even if by accident. Even if she called for him...

_Aw come on, fuck! -he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

She had a crush on him: something normal for her age, not to mention he was probably the closest thing to a famous person she'd met and the added appeal of being in good shape and her teacher. But Ajay knew it was a fleeting thing, not going to last long; he had to forget it, ignore it and keep a safe distance without being too far away and help her train.

_I can't take advantage of her. -he said, feeling the weight lift from his mind at last- She'll get over it... -yawn- in no time. I'm sure...

End of Chapter.

Dang it, i'm having trouble writing right now! My speed updating for a while will be something like "crippled caterpillar". Yep, that slow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Through the sixteen years of her life Annie Leonhardt saw and did things no one would ever think of: had seen her people opressed, witnessed the cruelty of war in and out of the battlefield; she had trained in hellish conditions, become a living weapon, taken more lives than whole regiments and even crippled her own father in a fit of rage. By then, she thought nothing could shake her anymore, nothing could really surprise her.

She was wrong.

Just after their arrival, Marcel convinced them of seeking help within the walls and turned them all into traitors and spies; she'd lived and worked among the so called devils to find out they were not different from her or anyone else, then joined their military forces in hopes of reaching the inner circle which held the power to free the eldians in Liberio. And then, when and where she least expected it, fell in love with someone who didn't judge her body but accepted it, who wouldn't walk away from her but embrace her as a whole, who had nothing but tenderness and care to give her; someone who was now willing to endanger his life in a pointless quest seeking the answers she had but could not give without risking their lives. Annie thought definitely nothing she could do or see would shake or surprise her anymore given the circumstances.

She was still wrong.

_You're not... what?

Her blue eyes narrowed staring at the young man who looked away, unable to meet her gaze, and scratched his neck awkwardly.

_I... lied to you; to everyone actually, but specially to you. I'm not... Ajay.

She stepped forward, and he took a deep breath when she planted firmly in front of him; for her short height Annie could be the most frightening person when pissed off. It was the first time he was at the end of her icy death glare, and he finally knew why people flinched at that.

_I'm sure you can explain what that means. -she whispered slowly.

He swallowed and licked his lips, nodded and finally made eye contact.

_I told people my home was one of the many villages within wall Rose, a completely uninteresting place by all means, and was the son of a small merchant who traded mostly with people of the outer wall.

_Yeah, i remember that. So it was all a lie? -she said frowning and he nodded- Why? Who the hell are you?

The young man sighed and made a slight grimace, as if he was embarrased by the question.

_My real name -he answered slowly- is Nathaniel Donovan Eliah Ajay Corven.

_What the fuck? -she blurted- Who has so many... wait, Corven? Isn't that...?

_The name of one of the biggest trading companies in wall Sina, Corven Trading co., owned by three brothers. I'm the middle one's son... his only son.

_Your father owns a trading company?

_Co-owns -he clarified- along with my uncles.

_How is that related to... hiding your identity? Why, in the first place?

_I arrived here with the intention of leaving behind my conflict with my dad; you see, our relationship soured some years ago and we've been trying to ignore each other, which is hard when you live in the same house. I have other reasons, but i need to explain everything to you.

He made a gesture towards the steps on the building's entrance, and Annie followed him; they sat down, he staring at the ground while she looked at him fixedly.

_My mom died giving birth to me and i was told my dad was left devastated; they'd been close since childhood, and everyone i asked told me they loved each other dearly. He never spoke about her, it hurt him to do so; instead he focused on raising me and teaching me about the family's business, so i got to travel with him every time he went on a trip to make a deal with other companies and whatnot. At least that's what i thought at first, until i found out some of his trips had... other purposes; those times i didn't stick with him but stayed at a friend's house, a high ranking officer from the MP who told stories of his training days to me and his sons, and at night drank with my dad while i slept.

At this point Ajay stopped and gave her an unsure look; Leonhardt nodded once she was done processing it and he continued.

_When i was about ten i was told by the officer's eldest son what my dad did on those short trips: he went to a brothel. Of course i had no idea what the crap it was, so he used all his knowledge to describe... well, everything; to me was like hearing an epic tale and he must have noticed it if his proud face was any sign, so he told me he'd take me there in secret. Walls i was so tense the whole time, and asked him what it was like; turns out he'd been in the brothel when his dad took him for his, um, "initiation" in manhood, and was allowed to go there once or twice a week.

The blonde tilted her head with a slightly weirded out look and he chuckled, shaking his head.

_I know, sorry. Long story short, he took me there and paid the bouncers nearby to let me go around the building to some spots where we could take a look: he said the men had a deal with some prostitutes, who let the curtains a tiny bit open so someone could see for a while. I won't go into details, except for the only important one.

"It was an ocassion in which i noticed the bouncers of the building, which was two stories high, sometimes let men climb on the first floor's outer roof to take a peek on the windows. When i asked my friend, he said the second floor had some 'special services' some men and women asked for; he said they did even naughtier things, and it sparked my curiosity. I was told by the bouncers i had to pay extra and climb on my own; i had the money, and as a child i used to climb the apple trees that grew behind our home so... well, i saw things not many know about, but it wasn't until that night i found her... that my relationship with dad changed"

His voice died a little when he said that, and she couldn't help but to place hand on his; he looked at her with warm eyes and smiled a bit.

_That night, i was in front of a window i hadn't tried before because it was always closed; the bouncers said the one in there wasn't into the deal, so when i saw a flicker of light coming out i went faster than a bullet; through the small opening i saw a room tidier than any other and inside was a very... a very beautiful woman. Skin like ivory, silky red hair carefully groomed and a great body; she moved like a cat, smooth and confident even when there was no one to show off to. Then someone knocked the door and she spoke, though i couldn't hear her voice, and he entered... my dad entered.

Annie's eyebrows shot upwards, having forgotten his dad went there in the first place; Ajay shook his head a bit with a crooked smile.

_I suddenly understood how come i never saw him in the lower floor's rooms, he came to her; my heart beat like a drum, i had no idea what they'd do but couldn't stop looking when they kissed, and then she walked to a big fancy armchair she had.

"Her back was on us both when her dress fell off and damn, she had the finest body i had ever seen; i thought maybe she was the most expensive one for being so pretty. Then she turned around and i saw her... well... she was... like you."

He whispered the last sentence and looked at Annie nervously; the girl was paralyzed staring at him, and he decided to go on before the tension became unbearable.

_I saw everything they did, i won't go into the details, and returned before my father did... i stopped going to the brothel then. I felt... i'm not going to lie to you, i felt disgusted that first time, with everything and everyone included me; every time i saw him i remembered, and in my dreams i even saw her, doing -he shook his head- sorry, i can't say it. But the thing is... the thing is on day i confronted him, when i couldn't hold it anymore, and asked him if... if my mother was like that woman.

Leonhardt struggled to understand what he just said, trying not to fall into a nervous collapse. So that's why he wasn't freaked out by her when he found out; but then if he felt disgusted before why...? She covered her face, blowing air out and instead forced her mind to focus on the present.

_And what did he say? Your dad?

Cross (or was it Corven? To her he was still the former) absently touched his cheek.

_It was the first and only time my dad hit me; i thought he'd broken something by how much it hurt, and only later realized how much my face had swollen and my lips bled. He was furious, and yelled at me like he was condemning me. "Don't you dare say that again!" he shouted "She was my love, and you killed her!".

The blonde's eyes bulged at that: she couldn't imagine how he must have felt being told such things; he sighed long and suffering and continued.

_He didn't speak to me again, nor did i to him; since that day we pretended the other didn't exist. It went on until the day i decided to join the military, when i told him i was leaving.

_Did he say something? -she asked, and he snorted.

_No, he called a servant and wrote a couple notes: one was for the bank to give me a good sum of money and the other to his friend in the MP to pull a few strings for me, and that was it. I guess he thought i wanted to work in the police.

_Didn't you? Isn't that why you came here?

_I was having some sort of identity crisis, i couldn't decide what i wanted for myself, from life; i also wanted to avoid my father and the business because trading always made me think of how we treated each other, of our conflict, of... all the bad things. So i left to see his friend first, and it was then i asked him to help me change my identity, at least to my fellow recruits; a handful of people here know who i really am, but have been paid to pretend they don't.

_Is Shadis on of them? -Annie asked unable to contain herself; Ajay looked at her and smiled.

_He does, and he gave me the bribe money back saying that if didn't want to use my name as an advantage he had no problem with that at all.

_I see. So now you're here, what?

_There's still something, Annie. Before coming here i-i went to the brothel.

_WHAT?!

_Please listen! -he said defensively- I felt i needed to... meet her; to see her and finally my mind would get peace. I wanted to know what kind of man wanted a woman like her, why my dad sought her. I was a bit too young but as soon as the clerk heard my name he said no more and took me to her room once i paid, complimenting my 'fine taste' before leaving. I knocked and her voice was so soft and sweet when she called me in... my nerves were through the roof once we were face to face; when i told her who i was she seemed surprised then smiled. 'Is because of you Nathaniel comes to me no more?' she asked, and i couldn't answer.

_Your father's name is Nathaniel?

_Yeah, pretty original. Donovan was my father's dad's name, and Eliah was a name dad fancied.

_And Ajay? -she questioned, and he smiled sadly.

_My mom's last wish, her first and last gift to me... her grandfather's name; i also chose her surname for my new identity. -he sighed and shook a hand- A-anyways, i asked her directly why my dad came to her.

"She smiled and said many men and women wanted her services, and for different reasons: some found her exotic, others regarded her as a dark secret pleasure, others were a bit more complicated; my dad was into that group. She said he'd come to her for the first time about two years after losing mom, drunk and desperate, and she became his only outlet to his pain: she took him and let him sink in that forbidden pleasure without questioning him or asking anything, and he fell apart in her arms for her to rebuild him night after night. As i grew up, his visits were less a matter of despair and more of... she called it love, if also not the kind my parents had for one another. They had become friends, just like that."

_Wow -Annie said whistling- and how did you take it?

_I decided to believe her, and was about to leave when i asked her what it was like to be like her. I think that made her lower her guard, because she looked sad for a moment and then asked me to sit on the bed -Leonhardt gasped- AND we had a long chat. Nothing else, she talked of her life before the brothel: how her mother treated her like she was diseased her whole childhood, keeping her away from everyone; ironically that pushed her into trying her luck in prostitution, seeking a spark of warmth, and caught the eye of a man who worked in that brothel. The rest is history, and now she uses the money she earns to keep her mother and younger brother well, since she says she holds no grudge against the woman and her brother was always looking after her. And also, um... she's the one who taught me about, you know, when you took me in the barn; she only explained, never touched me.

Annie gave him a piercing look before speaking.

_Do you think she was trying to tempt you? -she asked with a soft and dangerous tone.

_I think she was giving me a parting gift in case i ever wanted to try new experiences... in case you forgot, the people who went to her didn't have common tastes.

The blonde shook her head, still not getting the meaning of the whole story.

_But what's it have to do with me? Why do you tell me this now?

_When i found out your... peculiar trait -he said eyeing her- i suddenly remembered how lonely Vanessa... the woman said her life had been until her time in the brothel; and even then she confided me her fate was to be alone because no client of hers would take her into their life as more than an adventure, a fetish. And i liked you Annie, since the day i met you, since the moment i saw those beautiful eyes of yours and that magnificent way you kick ass; and could not even imagine how lonely you must have felt, specially now you tell me your friends don't know about your body.

She looked away, face burning, and tried her best not to cry as he spoke; then he knelt in front of her and she began to crack.

_I don't want you to be a fetish, i won't look at you as a mere adventure: i want you to be my love, the girl i get goosebumps for and puts butterflies in my belly; i want to be by your side, cherish every moment we share.

She took a deep breath, stiffling a sob, and he took her hands.

_I want to be your friend, your lover and your confident; i want you to be the person i can trust with my secrets, my thoughts, my insecurities. And i want you to be... to be the person who gives my life a reason to go on.

Annie shut her eyes tight, trembling a bit as she held the tears back; once she calmed she took air and looked at him.

_Th-then why the corps? Why do you want to leave?

_It's not like i want to leave you on your own but i want to be part of something greater, and i need to see what is out there; our future is tied to the outside we want it or not, and if i don't make it...

_You will make it! -she said sharply- You will Ajay!

_I'll give it my all, i promise. But Annie...

_No, don't say it. I don't want to hear it!

He hugged her, kissing her tenderly, and she clung to him. She was getting desperate and he hated to do this, but couldn't lie anymore,neither to her nor to himself.

_And i don't want to say it. But if it happens... -she sobbed in his ear and his voice cracked slightly- if it happens i need you to remain strong, and wait. I'll come back.

_How do you know? -she asked afraid and he pulled back smiling.

_I just do, Annie. I sense it, how i'm drawn to you; i'll come back to you, no matter what.

Cross caressed her cheek feeling her familiar warmth, and pressed his forhead on hers.

 _Present_

 _No matter what._

Ajay opened his eyes slowly, his mind flashing images he couldn't understand completely as he woke and sat on the bed, looking at the watch on the nighttable: it was 5 a.m. and he groaned, he needed more sleep.

Recalling the dream he remembered flying, only that it felt like he was swinging by how he moved up and down in a repeated cycle; there were others moving along with him. Then it changed to some strange giant walking towards him and he felt a chill on his spine from how real it had seemed in his head; and a dark figure he somehow knew was a girl, going up and behind the monsterand then the thing fell dead (why?). And after that... eyes, clear blue, staring into his own with love and care; a face slowly appearing in his memory, the face of someone he knew. Annie had smiled tenderly at him in his dream, and had kissed him; it was so real he could almost feel the ghost of her mouth on his.

He groaned once more, he shouldn't be thinking about that or fantasizing.

_It's just a dream, i can't control it. -he said to ease the frustration- My brain isn't working the way it should when i sleep.

He fell back on his pillow, yawning and counted sheep until he was snoring; when he woke up later he remembered nothing of the dream.

Nothing except, to his dismay, those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

End of Chapter

Yep, it's kind of messy. But anyways, i think i might have fooled ya with the cliffhanger.

lol


	13. Chapter 13

I like to focus a bit on my Eremina ship, those two dorks always gave me a nice vibe :P

Chapter 13

Walking slowly, with the gait of a man who brings bad news, Eren wandered his way around the camp; his feet took him on a random path between class halls and warehouses, while his mind tried to find something, anything on the way to drift away from his friends's words.

 _I know you care for her_ Armin had said, with his soft voice and his sad smile _but you need to understand she can't follow us; we can't involve her in this, it's too dangerous!_

Of course the small blonde was right, and Jaeger knew it better than anyone, but that didn't mean he was any less distraught.

 _It is the best, not only for you but for her._ Mikasa had told him, a sad note in her words that stung like a hot needle _Mina is a good friend, and as such i can't stand the idea of having her tangled in all this. It's our task, not hers... and in the end it will help us all._

A good friend. The fact Mikasa held Carolina in such high regard made him feel a knot in his stomach; God only knew the effort it had been for the cheerful girl to earn Ackerman's trust and friendship, a feat of willpower that made the green eyed boy puff his chest in pride. He could still feel the joy from the day he saw both girls happily chatting coming back from gear practice; he could still feel the ecstatic hug she gave him a few days back when she scored top in a group excercise, to the point of beating Reiner himself.

_God fucking damnit! -he said to himself- Why did i have to find out how strong and amazing you are Mina?

_Eren?

He jolted -actually, he jumped- on the spot before turning around to find the person he was looking for and at the same time didn't want to face.

_Is there something wrong? -she asked in that sweet, caring voice of hers made him weak on his knees; it made him weak now too, but the reason wasn't the same.

_I... i think, uh, well... we have to talk. -he said, and finally understood why that phrase made others flinch: Carolina's eyes opened wider, and she stiffened a bit.

_About what? -she answered after a thick silence.

_About our... about us. -he mumbled awkwardy- It's about us; we have to... break up.

The girl froze staring at him, going paler by the second; he swallowed, not really wanting it to last anymore but unwilling to retreat like a coward. Then she finally moved, giving one unsure step after the other until she was in front of him.

_And why? -Mina whispered, her voice trembling a little; he bit his lip, tried and failed to keep eye contact.

_Cause it won't work. We won't work, and i want to end it before we...

_What do you mean it won't work? -she said fiercely, and damn she looked so cute and strong- Care to explain?

_It's just um, i...

 _Goddamnit brain, work for once!_

_Are you cheating on me? -she asked both afraid and angry.

He frowned and opened his mouth to deny it, but then saw it could be his only chance; even if it meant to hurt her, to have her hate him was less painful than putting her in such a hazardous situation.

_Ng... yes? -he cleared his throat, scratched his head and looked aside- I mean... yes. I'm sorry.

The girl took a sharp breath, eyes wide, and her mouth turned into a thin line as she stood in front of him; Jaeger couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

_With whom? -Mina asked with a gelid tone he never thought possible from such a cute, sweet girl; he saw the tears welling up in her eyes and the knot in his stomach twisted and extended to his liver if the feeling was any sign.

Eren's first thought was "Annie" as the blonde was the first girl he rmembered when Carolina came to mind, but realized his soon-ex would confront her and it would most likely lead to his inevitable demise at the blonde's hands as well as having his lie uncovered; so he forced his mind to come with another name, any name...

_A girl from another training group, Maria something. -he mumbled, scratching his head and looking aside once more- It was once when we...

The slap was so unexpected he actually stumbled and almost fell despite the hit wasn't that strong, and when he regained balance Mina stood in front of him fierce and decided; he touched his cheek, still hot, and gave her a pitiful look.

_I'm sorry, Minnie. -he said using the pet name and regretting it instantly- I mean...

_Eren. Jaeger. -the girl pretty much _growled_ in a low tone, cutting him off- There are many things i still don't know about you, but if i'm sure of something is that you're no cheater.

 _Wait, what?_

_What? -he asked, not sure the slap hadn't done something to his brain; she crossed her arms and stood her ground.

_You -she said more calmly- are a shitty liar; you scratch your head and look to the left every time you try to bullshit your way out of something.

_Wait, i don't!

_Yes, you do! -she answered immediately- Mikasa told me!

At this he froze, mouth open to retaliate, and stared at her; Mina dig on the ground with her boot, looking down with a bit of shame.

_When?

_A while ago, when we returned from one our trips to the city barracks, some of the girls and i snuck a few bottles of liquor and had a small uh, party. Nothing too noisy, but i might have given her a few more sips than necessary... enough to loosen her tongue about you.

_Why? Why did you...?

And it struck him: stronger than a titan's punch and faster than lightning; the only possible answer to the biggest surprise she'd pulled for him so far, the night of his last birthday when they met in secret.

_T-the ch-chocolate cake? -he said choking slightly, and she nodded.

He was done: destroyed, utter and absolutely annihilated; there was no way he could go on with his lie after remembering the small yet unendingly tasty dessert she'd brought him, its origin an interrogant she never wanted to answer.

_My parents own a bakery. -she told him- And dad's friends with one of the guys working here, so i asked him in a letter to send me a cake for... someone special. Mika told me you love chocolate, among other things about you like your lying quirks; so tell me why you want to end it. Am i... am i too weak? Am i holding you back?

_What does that mean?

_Am i burden to you? -she said, and her voice trembled again- Am i making it harder for you to be in the top ten?

_Wha... no, of course not! It's just we can't be together when we finish training!

_But why? -she asked, rubbing her eyes to avoid the tears from falling- Why do you want to leave me behind?

_I don't want to! -he said, and held Mina by the shoulders- But it'll be dangerous!

At that she stopped, a single tear falling down her cheek as she stared at him in confused sadness; Eren seemed to realize his words and went stiff, cursing internally when she took his hands off her shoulders and held them between hers, soft and warm.

_Why do you say dangerous? How can going to the MP be so? -she whispered with a cute little frown- Wait a minute... are you joining the Corps with Armin? Is that it?

_No no Mina no, it's no that! -he said shaking his head intensely- It's just i can't tell you!

_You can! -she answered instantly, not letting go of his hands- Eren you can trust me!

He felt his heart race like a frenzied horse, this wasn't getting any better: if he tried to avoid the issue Mina could easily go to either Armin or Mikasa, or make a scene somehow and it would all be his fault for not dealing with it the right way; Eren decided he had to be honest, or at least close to it.

_Fine, i'll tell you. -he said with a sigh- But not everything, okay? There are things i can't reveal you.

Mina was about to ask him not to hide anything, but when she saw his eyes showing such determination she just nodded in agreement; Eren looked around making sure they were alone before taking her behind a warehouse.

_Listen. -he whispered- The three of us came here aiming to enter the MP because we want to investigate something; i can't give you any details, but it's really, really important and that means we'll have to move very carefully once we reach the inner walls because if the wrong people know about it we'll be in trouble.

She listened closely not moving a muscle, her widening eyes the only sign of life as he spoke; when he finished she eyed him, trying to get her ideas in order.

_But then why is Armin joining the Corps?

_He won't make it, he's not good enough with 3DMG to get into the elite ranks -Eren said sadly- so he thought... he believes Commander Smith from the Legion could aid us. What we seek involves answers from the outside world.

_Really?! -she said loudly, and he looked around again.

_Lower please! -he pleaded- Yes, and he wants to get in touch with him, because being someone who dares to defy the dangers in the exterior he may choose to help us.

_Wow. -she said, shaking her head in disbelief- It's so... so unbelievable; if i didn't know you can't lie i'd say you're nuts.

_Lucky me. -he said bitterly- If i'm such a bad liar how can i keep it a secret within Wall Sina?

_Practice with me. -she said flatly and he frowned- I'll help you become a better bullshitter in my free time, at least until you're a decent deceiver; but i want something in exchange.

_What is it?

_Don't break up with me. -she half asked, half pleaded him- I mean, not until... until we graduate, okay? If you really care about me, then stay by my side until the last possible moment.

_Mina... -he began sadly, but she waved him off.

_No, don't say anything. -she said, her voice cracking- I know what i'm doing, i know it will hurt me in the end but i love you Eren Jaeger and...

She went silent when he hugged her tightly and suddenly the tension inside her chest broke free, one sob at a time; she clung to him desperately, her honest, stubborn, fierce and brave emerald eyed boy.

_I love you too, Mina. -he whispered in her ear- Your kindness, your smile, your courage, your determination are all i could ask for and more; if there was another way i...

He sighed and held her close, his fingers tracing her silky black hair while Carolina rested her face on his collarbone, sniffing from time to time; they stayed like that for a while, and then she looked up.

_Let's... let's pretend we broke up and tell everyone it was mutual, alright? We'll meet when we can. -she wiped her eyes and frowned, thinking- Did you decide to do this on your own or...?

_Armin and Mikasa told me to. -he asnwered, blushing- I still realized i had to at some point but... shit, what am i going to tell them now?

_Lie to them. -she said shrugging, and he went wide eyed- To practice, dummy... tell them the truth sometime if you want, but remember: no more looking aside and scratching your head, and keep your voice straight; to the rest of the world we'll act as if we're not a thing anymore but still in good terms, no dramas or fights or stuff.

He let out a low, dry chuckle then leaned and kissed her forehead.

_You win. But after the graduation it has to be over; i don't want to have you involved in this, got it? -he said looking her straight in the eye- I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me.

At this Mina deflated a bit, but in the end nodded giving him a sad smile and a little peck on the lips.

_But until then... will you be mine? -she whispered, and Eren felt his heart melt under that sweet gaze; his arms surrounded the girl, seeking to protect her from the growing darkness as the sun set in the horizon.

_Always.

They stayed a while longer before going back in different routes, deciding to put their fake break up plan into action; Eren's head was focused in how well (and for how long) he could hide what he'd done from Armin and Mikasa when he found them halfway to the dining hall.

_What are you two doing here? -he asked as they approached- Weren't you going to wait at the hall?

_We got worried. -Ackerman answered although her tone said "i got worried"; the blonde winced a bit and took air.

_So then, did you... you know?

Eren's hand moved up but he managed to overcome the need to scratch his head, insted placing it on his pocket and staring fixedly at the ground.

_Yeah. -he finally muttered, trying to sound defeated; however he couldn't risk a glance, not yet.

_I see. I'm sorry about it Eren, but it's for the best. -Armin put a hand on his friend's shoulder- She'll be safe, and that's what matters.

Jaeger's stomach twisted into a knot, but he managed to keep a straight face and nodded, only looking up when he considered himself ready to hold his facade and giving them a resigned look.

_I know, but it hurts anyways.

_Mina slapped you. -Mikasa commented, pointing at his cheek- Did you, um, go too far?

_Mikasa! -Armin admonished the girl; Eren simply sighed and shook his head.

_Just don't make me think about it okay? -he said in a low voice- Let's go to the hall.

As soon as they entered the building they beelined to their usual table careful not to look at the now empty place she used to sit on since her relationship with Eren began; they ate in silence (Eren being careful not to eat so much), so focused on ignoring the abandoned seat they actually jolted when someone took it, looking at the newcomer in surprise. It was Annie, and her expression only let Eren conjure a single word in his mind.

 _Ffffffffuuuuuuuck._

The girl had no reason to sit with them, no need to leave her group unless she had something to discuss which was a rare thing specially during dinner, and the fact she had left her food back on her table and had taken the place without asking or telling them meant this was serious.

_What did you do? -she asked slowly, staring at Jaeger with an intensity so far unknown from her part.

_E-excuse me?

Leonhardt placed her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers and resting her chin on them as she kept looking at him, completely ignoring the other two; when she spoke she sounded calm, but to Eren it was like standing in front of a cannon with a very unstable person as the gunner.

_You heard me. -she said softly, but her eyes were harsh- What did you do?

Eren swallowed a bit, glanced at his friends and sighed: he knew not to push his luck with the blonde fighter, and didn't want to make a scene so he chose to be "honest" pushing his plate aside and turning to face her.

_I broke up with Mina. -he whispered high enough for Leonhardt to hear him.

_Why?

Her question was immediate and more aggressive, to the point he leaned backwards a bit; Jaeger managed to keep his hands still and speak in a neutral tone.

_It wasn't going to work, simple as that. -he said with a shrug- Why so interested?

_Mina's my friend, Jaeger. -Annie answered in a low voice- And i just saw her go into the barracks with no appetite and looking quite down, so i guessed you did something.

_I'm not happy about it either. -Eren said, slightly relieved at finally saying something completely true- But i told her i'll always consider her a friend.

_And then she slapped you? -Leonhardt questioned, rising an eyebrow at his reddened cheek- How tactful of you.

The boy narrowed his eyes, taking air and letting out a long, suffering sigh. _Time to practice Jaeger_ he thought.

_No that was before, when she got mad. -he replied, and felt his chest and face heat, but his voice remained firm- Then i managed to calm her down, and we talked about it; and yes she felt sad about it, but we agreed to end it then and there and be friends from now on. She'll be fine, she's... -he looked back to his plate, nodding at himself- she's strong.

The blonde didn't say a word, processing what he said for a short while before giving a slow nod looking at his friends: Mikasa seemed ready to jump on her at the slightest threat, while Armin had his eyes fixed on Eren, and Annie couldn't help but to think he looked a bit guilty about the whole thing but decided it must be simple awkwardness.

_Fine, i'll let it pass for now. But if Mina stays hurt, you better make your last will Jaegerbomb. -she finished coldly, and he winced at the mocky nickname.

With that she left for her table, and they finally relaxed; Armin gave his friend a tired smile.

_Well, it's good you ended it in good terms; that's... awfully mature of you.

_What does that mean?

_Armin and i were worried you'd come back with a swollen cheek, or having Mina send Annie to beat you to a pulp. -Mikasa said moving the spoon around her plate- And we're sorry for underestimating you. At least Annie seems satisfied with the outcome, so she won't try anything i hope.

_You didn't make it up, did you? -Arlert asked suddenly, and Eren shot him a surprised look- I mean, are break ups that smooth?

_Armin, we both know Eren is a shitty liar. -Ackerman said, and then pointed at his cheek- And that doesn't really look like "smooth" to me.

_Hey you...! -Jaeger began, but then fell silent as he had a realization: he'd bullshitted the three of them.

 _I can't fucking believe it._

_Well, we'll have to work on that. -Armin whispered- I mean, it's not like we can have you go to the MP if you can't lie at all, can we?

Eren looked down and fought not to smile, managing to instead give them a low groan and a grimace.

_Thanks for you support guys. -he said in fake resignation.

 _And Gods bless you Mina._

End of chapter.

Yep, my ships are complicated and Mina is a deceiving lil' shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Present_

_So, what's your type of guy?

Annie, lying on the grass, turned her head to look at Mina who sat beside Sasha; the blonde eyed them with a frown then glanced at Mikasa, resting on her elbows opposite of her. They were spending some time in the city square, enjoying the freedom of the weekend, speaking of various subjects when Carolina suddenly brought up the only thing Leonhardt didn't want to talk about.

_Uh, i don't know. -she said trying to sound uncaring- Never stopped to think about that.

_Well you should! -Mina chastised her- It's about time you date someone, don't you think?

_No, i don't. -resting on her side, she raised an eyebrow at her- Why so pushy?

The brunette didn't answer immediately, instead fidgeting with a lock of hair while thinking of what to say.

_Well you see, Hitch told me one of her friends seems to be, um, interested in you... do you remember this guy...?

_No, and i don't care. -she cut her friend- Hitch's friends are dumbasses, i've seen them always acting so high and mighty because their parents have money.

_Fine. -Mina said, not insisting; she knew Annie was very stubborn- But do you like someone?

_No. -Leonhardt answered lightning fast, and Sasha grinned.

_You do! Who is it?

_I said i don't!

_When you answer that fast, you make it sound suspicious. -Mikasa pointed and Leonhardt rolled her eyes.

_Oh come on, just because you all like someone doesn't mean i do!

_I don't like anyone! -Sasha retorted.

_Hey look! -Mina said loudly- It's Nicolo!

_Where? -the always hungry girl asked in a mixture of joy and fear.

The other three bursted in laughter and Braus glared at them but soon smiled and ended up joining in, shaking her head.

_Alright, you got me. But his food's so good! And he's handsome to boot.

_And french. -Annie added, then turned at Mikasa- Oh wait, that's _your_ Romeo.

The asian pouted looking aside, pretending the blush spreading on her cheeks wasn't real for a few seconds until she gave up, letting her head hang in defeat.

_Fine you got me, hohoho. -she said in a bored tone.

_Asked Jean out yet? -Mina asked with interest and Mikasa shook her head.

_I can't bring it up. -Ackerman sighed- I mean, he's kind enough to help me study, he's even teaching me french because i mentioned it sounded nice!

_Which i guess means he has a degree of interest in you, doesn't he? -Annie said as she sat on the grass- I think he likes you too.

_Well, it's not like i'm the only one he's teaching, there's Historia and that girl Ruth... he's good at languages.

_Oh i'm sure! -Leonhardt said smugly- You want to know how skilled his tongue is right?

Mikasa flipped her with a grumpy face and the other chuckled, until suddenly Sasha perked up with a wide grin.

_Oh, and what about Ajay? -she said jokingly.

Annie turned to look at her faster than she could blink, with a shocked expression and face devoid of colour except for her reddening cheeks; Mina opened her eyes at the sight and eyed Braus, whose smile vanished at the blonde's reaction.

_Ajay? -the brunette asked with interest- The kickboxer that's teaching you how to fight?

_But isn't he like thirty? -Mikasa asked with a bit of uncertainty, and Annie instantly faced her.

_He's twenty three damn it! -she said exasperated, and regretted it instantly.

_Really? -Sasha said- I didn't know that... hold on, did you investigate him?

_Of course not! -she answered rolling her eyes- Reiner's his fan, remember? He's been telling me things about him, and my brain caught a bit of it.

It was a half lie; rather three-quarters lie, since Braun didn't bother telling her much about Cross until their third class, so she had to do a quick search for any information about the fighter. Annie wasn't sure why she did, for all she knew it was completely pointless; but the fact he kept appearing in her dreams -last night wearing a uniform sporting some sort of short skirt or similar- made her feel a strange, deep thirst she could only sate in the solitude of her most intimate moments and his company on the three nights a week she trained.

_Alright, we believe you. -Mina said, but her tone had a tiny note of doubt- But what do you think of him?

Annie sat, curling into a ball and showing a pensive look; her features softened as she reviewed her thoughts on him.

_I like him. As a person! -she added quickly- He's very nice and calm, and cares about others. Did Connie tell you what he said on Wednesday Sasha?

The girl, who had opened a bag of snacks, denied while stuffing her mouth; Leonhardt rolled her eyes again and continued.

_He told us what matters is not how many people you defeat, but how many you can protect; he's not teaching us this things to pick fights, but to know how to prevent them.

Braus stopped eating for a moment before nodding in agreement and resuming: she worked at her parents's bakery every Wednesday evening, so she didn't train that day; and since they were so far the only girls in the group -although now both Porco and Marcel had joined them- Annie had used the chance to indulge her... guilty pleasure. Unfortunately thinking about it made the fading blush return with even more intensity, something she noticed after hearing Mikasa and Mina giggling.

_Oh, shut up! -she huffed, burying her face between her knees; Mikasa cleared her throat before speaking.

_Sorry. -it was a lie- But it's fine, we all have had this passing crushes right? Besides...

She let the phrase hanging and the blonde knew it was bait, but she had to ask nonetheless.

_Besides?

_He's not that older, and he's good looking, isn't he? Or fit at least.

_He's fit, yeah. -Annie would never admit she found him gorgeous- And what's your point?

_Well then why not, you know, entice him a bit? -the asian suggested.

Leonhardt raised her head a bit, enough to stare at her friend. Entice him? As in...?

_You want me to seduce him? -she said bordering panic.

_No, no! -Ackerman answered waving her hands- I said entice, it's not the same.

_It's more teasing than seducing. -Mina agreed- Try to look casual, bring out your inner sexyness and he'll notice you in no time. And if he asks your age, say you're eighteen and you have him in the bag.

_He can check my age anytime, he has info from all his students. -she suddenly perked up, eyes wide- He has my phone number!

_See? -Carolina encouraged her- You have half the things already solved!

_As if. -she said in resignation.

As if he would even give her a chance; as if he'd stay a second with her after seeing _that_.

_Anyways, it's as you say: a passing crush. No need to get tangled in it, it'll be over in no time.

_But...

_No buts! -she hissed- He's a very nice guy, i MIGHT have a crush on him and that's it! I don't need you telling me your plots to get me on a date or anything, and i definitely don't need Reiner finding out about this, or i'll never hear the end of it.

The other three exchanged a glance and shrugged, deciding not to push the issue and the conversation drifted towards different topics until they left for their homes; even as they said goodbye, no one mentioned it.

 _Night time_

Annie was thankful they dropped the matter before things went south; she wasn't ready to admit her attraction towards Ajay was more than a mere crush, that would only make it harder for her to be near him.

The blonde laid on her bed, door locked despite knowing everyone was asleep; her cellphone shed light on her face, showing a picture of Ajay during a training session standing idly with his hands on his hips while wearing nothing more than a tight pair of fighting trunks. She zoomed in, sliding down on the screen from his face to his worked chest and abs, feeling her member beginning to swell in her panties; she scrolled down further, eyes fixing in the marked bulge in his groin as her hand moved downwards and brushed on her own, making her hips jolt. Biting her lip she decided to try something else and turned on her belly, placing her phone on the pillow and taking her underwear off; even alone, being bottomless made her blood run faster.

Breathing against the pillow's soft fabric she rubbed slowly against the matress, still watching the photo and imagining him in front of her, strong and hot from the working, with that half smile he gave her when she performed well; his chest going up and down as she approached him and... and...

Annie sighed on the screen, fogging it a bit, but her mind was somewhere else, picturing a scenario so vivid she wasn't sure if it was all her imagination or she'd seen something similar before.

 _He lied on the bed completely nude and she knelt behind, her throbbing cock brushing on his buttcheeks: he lied on his belly, face turned to give her a one eyed look, not afraid or unsure but excited and ready. In her hand, a small vial she carefully uncorked poured some slippery liquid on her hand she smeared on her length with long strokes, licking her lips without realizing; he smiled a bit and hummed when her wet finger entered him, turning his face on the pillow..._

Annie whimpered on her own pillow and forced herself to slow her pace, whatever her brain was doing was too good to cum so quickly so she focused on the image, humping her hips on the matress just enough to feel the spark course trough her.

 _... as she moved her digit in circles inside him, teasing his prostate a bit to make him buck against the matress and hiss in pleasure before sliding a second finger, this time working faster as her own lust began to overwhelm her thoughts. Annie finally settled her hands on his butt, spreading him wide as her tip pushed against his hole, entering almost without resistance: the lube worked wonders, and soon her hips touched his rear and he let out a long, shaky sigh as he gripped the sheets tight, and his ass gripped her tighter; Leonhardt bit her lip and pulled back, gasping when her push shoved her deep inside Ajay. His moan was deep and guttural, his back arching a bit under her weight, and turned her on even more; Annie thrusted balls deep inside her boy, sweat running down her body as the atmosphere got hotter._

She could feel it, crazy as it sounded, she could feel the heat, the _smell_ of his body, his warmth enveloping her; it was so real, so maddening.

 _Soon she was rocking faster, barely leaving his warmth before burying down again with a wet slap, panting between gritted teeth as her nails dug in his skin without hurting him but holding him in place; she knew he wasn't going to escape, but remarking his submission gave her an extra dose of pleasure... when she wasn't the one being pounded that is. The blonde stopped and shifted her weight, spreading her legs and resting on her knees as she leaned on him to whisper in his ear._

 __Do you like this Ajay? -she teased him- Having a girl's cock ramming your ass?_

 _He panted, nuzzling on her cheek, catching his breath before answering._

 __I love it Annie, you feel so good inside me..._

 __Really? Do you -thrust- want me -thrust- to keep fucking you?_

 __Yes! -he pleaded in a whisper- I want you to take me! Cum inside me!_

 __Fine. -she panted- Turn around._

Leonhardt whimpered on the soft fabric, biting the pillow as her humping became harder; her toes curled with every thrust, the bed shaking a little bit as her fantasy neared its climax.

 _Ajay obeyed, letting out a long sigh when she placed her tip on his entrance and pushed without finding resistance, her hand working on his erection to match her pace; they stared into each other's eyes, sweat glistening under the moon's pale light as Annie thrusted in a steady rythm and stopping every few seconds to move her hips in circles, grinding on his insides to make him buck into her hand, his toned chest rising with deep breaths that turned into throaty moans and pleasured hisses. She watched from above panting when he tightened around her shaft in need, getting closer to orgasm with each movement she made and every hungry, longing look he gave her; his half smile, biting his lower lip as she penetrated him, made her want to pour all she packed in her balls inside him... and so she would._

 _Suddenly his legs locked around her waist, although giving the blonde space to move, and he winked at her; by now Leonhardt knew what he meant, and stopped stroking his cock to grip strongly on his hips and thrust with more energy while he took care of his own tool. Annie closed her eyes, gasps coming out her half closed lips as she started fucking faster, rougher; her hard member piercing him with all its throbbing might, letting him feel its heat rub on his prostate as she raised his body a bit, changing the angle and pumping a bit upwards. Ajay hissed, teeth gritted, and heard her half moaning half whimpering telling she was close, so sweetly close, and only needed a little push..._

 __Give it to me Annie. -he said, his hand working faster on his erection- C'mon baby, i want it! Cum for me!_

 _Annie let out a weak cry and shoved herself against him, burying her meat as deep as possible while her hands kept him in place; her cock throbbed with every creamy shot it poured in him, pulsating whenever she moved the tiniest bit. She felt warmth on her belly and opened her eyes to look down, where Ajay's semen had landed; said boy was breathing heavily, watching her with a tenderness that made her heart flutter. Too tired to speak, she did the only thing she thought and leaned down to kiss the spot where his heart beat wildly, feeling his fingers brush her cheek. This was their moment, their secret._

 _And it was as perfect as she could have hoped for._

Annie laid on her bed, legs still trembling a bit from her strong orgasm as she tried and reached for her tissues, lazily turning on her side to clean the stain on the matress; she curled under the blankets, head a bit clearer than before, to think.

Why was she so obsessed with him? What quality did he have to make him so different of other men to her? She had had fantasies before with other guys and even a couple girls, but nobody had such strong influence, no one had claimed her mind and dreams so intensely; perhaps it was the fact she got to know him a bit more, and spent more time near him than with any other male, but it didn't explain why she'd dreamt of him _before._ Was it a premonition? Annie shook her head, huffing in annoyance: those kind of thoughts were the last thing she needed, yet deep inside she felt -she _knew_ \- something had to be done before her sanity slipped.

 _If it hasn't already_ she thought with a sigh. Would she dare go to him and ask for... intimacy out of the blue? He'd think she was a slut at best and outright insane at worst; Annie was split between her need and her common sense, her lust and her fear. She could not bring herself to act, but every evening she trained with him the impulse of approaching to him became stronger and bing the only one in the place with him so often wasn't helping; not even pleasuring herself in the shower room could sate her desire completely, she felt it grow stronger after each session.

Annie covered her eyes, sighing in frustration, and without tinking it much she decided. She had to act before she did something stupid and take advantage when she could still think clearly, right? All she needed was a moment with him, and she'd speak to him.

_No backing off. -she said to himself- No backing off.

End of Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

 _Past_

Annie looked forward from the stage she stood on, her hands laced behind her back and a straight face that managed to hide her nerves quite well while her eyes flickered from time to time to look at Ajay, one more between the hundreds of cadets awaiting Shadis's call for the next top ten recruit; Leonhardt listed them mentally for the umpteenth time, her lips twitching slightly.

 _Ackerman (what a surprise), Reiner, Bert, me, Jaeger, Kirstein, Marcel, Marco..._

_Number nine! -Keith roared, and she fixed her eyes on his back- Connie Springer!

 _Springer? Well he's good too, but..._

The blonde took a slow deep breath and tried to ease her nerves while the excitable ninth recruit walked up to the stage, only keeping his composture because of Keith's glare following him until he was beside Bott; the chief instructor surveyed the mass of young people awaiting the last top cadet's name.

_Number ten! -he bellowed, and Annie tensed on her spot.

 _Please, for the love of..._

_Sasha Braus!

The girl let out the air in her lungs in a slow, almost inaudible sigh as her nails dug in her palms; she didn't notice Braus walking up to the stage, her sight fixing on Cross and expecting to see him smile, or nod, or give any kind of sign of being satisfied because she wanted to be mad at him, she needed that bit of anger growing inside her to focus, thinking if she managed to do that maybe she could tell him to go fuck himself until he looked back.

Ajay was scared. Scared yet resolved, and his eyes told her he felt it too, he was desperate as well but he wouldn't budge; he was set on his decision, and the worst part was that Annie couldn't pretend he fell behind on purpose: she'd been training him until he fell down, exhausted to the point of collapse all covered in sweat and dirt, so tired but still willing to keep going even if his body couldn't do more than crawl and Annie had to help him walk back to the dining hall, urging him to eat despite his tiredness then walking together to the barracks, telling him with all honesty what had improved and what he nedded to be worked on, planning his next training session before he laid on the pillow since he fell asleep as soon as he was on his bed.

She looked forward when Keith spoke once more, saluted along the rest before disbanding and going to the bedrooms to change for dinner; she dressed mechanically, not hurrying as the others left after congratulating Mikasa, Sasha and herself. Annie sat on her bed, intending to wait until she was alone... only that one person wasn't leaving.

_Annie... -a voice said shyly, and the blonde gripped the sheets tightly.

_Just go Mina. I want to be alone.

_I know that, but i can't leave you. -she walked up to her friend and knelt in front of her; Annie looked aside with a knot in her throat- After all, you told me of your... deal.

The blonde inhaled, stiffling a sob; she still wasn't sure why she chose Mina to speak about her situation instead of her comrades, but something in her mind that day told her Carolina would both understand her feelings and keep the secret better than anyone. And she'd been right.

_Do you think you can convince him? -Mina asked softly, and Annie grimaced.

_No. -she said, letting her fear show and finally looking at the brunette- I don't think so.

_But you'll try anyways. -she said, and Leonhardt nodded- Good. You never know for sure.

_But still, if he didn't go to the Corps... he knows how the MP works, he wouldn't see me in years.

_Are you sure it's like that? I mean, how can he be so sure?

The liberian sighed, looking down; Ajay's true identity and procedence was something she still refrained from telling anyone: Mina didn't need to know, and she feared that if Marcel knew of his conexions with the inner circle he'd try to ask for his help, and that could end in... no, it was better to keep it like that.

_He knows from a trusty source. -she said simply- Gods, how am i going to speak with him... how am i going to do anything knowing he's out there?

_I'm sure he'll be fine. -Mina said, her voice trembling a bit- You've trained him nonstop and he's very smart, i know he'll stay away from danger.

_He'll be out there, with all those... things! -she whispered desperately, beginning to shake with contained sobs- No matter how good you are, a single mistake and it's over! And he's not even a top ten, how is he...?

_Stop it! -Mina said suddenly, standing up; Annie looked at her wide eyed- Stop! You're not the Annie i know; she wouldn't curl up sobbing in a corner, she's the strongest girl i've ever seen! And she would never leave her beloved alone!

_Alone? -the blonde mumbled, drying a tear falling down her cheek.

_Ajay needs you! Do you think he's not afraid? That he's not feeling awful, knowing he can't be with you? That he's not feeling any guilt? I saw him on my way here, and he's hurt just like you; if he's willing to fight for a chance to be with you, how can you not support him and reassure him? Are you not going to see him? Do you think it's going to help him when he's out there, not even knowing if you care for him anymore?

Leonhardt stared at her friend, completely dumbfounded as her words reached her brain; it was true, they needed each other if they were to surpass any obstacles. She had to give him support, and Ajay had to show her he was ready to fight for the chance of coming back to her.

_You're right Mina, i need to see him. -she stood up drying her tears, her gaze strong once more- I won't let him face this on his own. Let's go.

Carolina smiled proudly at her as she walked out of the bedroom; only after she left Mina sighed, her face showing worry for the first time before shaking her head, clearing her mind and following her friend.

Ajay was sitting alone at his table and avoiding any socialization, drinking the semi-cheap booze while trying not to look at the groups who chatted about their relief of it being finally over; suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he looked at the blonde taking the seat at his side.

_You okay? -Reiner asked before pinching the bridge of his nose- Sorry, stupid question.

_I could be better, i admit it. -Ajay said, glancing at the other tables- Guess i'm not the only one.

_I haven't seen Annie either. -the muscular blonde said with a shake of his head- Hope she's alright... so now what?

_Now i go to... now i prepare for my new life after training. -he answered looking away- Just like you and your friends.

_Well, i suppose you're kind of right after all. -Braun agreed with a half smile- Still, it was fun, wasn't it?

_Yeah, i guess. -Ajay answered without enthusiasm- I'll miss her.

Reiner said nothing, swirling his booze a bit and thinking on what to say next; he finally put his mug on the table and looked at him seriously.

_Listen Ajay, i know you're sad for Annie but you mustn't beat yourself up over it, okay? You did your best at training and more importantly you made her happy since the very first moment; i've known her since we were kids and she never smiled as much as when she was with you.

_I still hurt her. -he whispered- She trusted me to succeed and i failed.

_That was beyond your control man, don't be so hard about it! This things happen, i'm sure you'll get over it.

_I'm not worried about myself, Reiner.

_She'll be fine. -he said solemnly- We'll always be there to help her.

_I know, and i thank you for it. -he said, smiling weakly at him- I mean it.

_That's what friends are for, right? -Braun replied with a grin- And you shouldn't lose hope either; who knows, maybe you'll see each other once it's over...

_Once what's over? -Cross asked frowning, and Reiner cursed himself silently.

_Uh, the, uh... - _fucking booze!-_ The party i mean! Annie isn't a very sociable person after all, maybe she's waiting for this to calm down, or just waiting outside!

_Or maybe she's waiting for you to take your ass off the chair. -a voice said behind them.

Both turned to look at Leonhardt, who stood holding a beer and rising an eyebrow at Braun before he hurried away, mug in hand; Annie watched him go before pulling the chair closer to Ajay and sitting.

_I'm sorry. -he said immediately; she shook her head.

_Don't be. It's not your fault, or anyone's; it's just how things are. -she looked at him with sad eyes- I can't convince you to change your decision, can i?

Ajay looked down and sighed; when he eyed her he saw her lips tremble a bit while her fingers gripped a mug a bit too tight.

_No. -he said, and Annie nodded slowly fixing her sight on the table.

_You're going to the Corps.

_I am.

Leonhardt left her drink on the table still avoiding eye contact as she thought her words carefully.

_Ajay i just want you to know... i love you. -she said- And i fear losing you more than anything else, i fear waking up to you becoming another lost man in the story of the Corps; i would be willing to end our relationship here and now if it was the only thing making you choose this path.

He looked at her in silence, waiting a few moments after she finished to lean closer and voice his thoughts.

_I'm afraid too. -he said, placing a hand on hers; Annie held him tight- I fear not coming back to you, not seeing your smile once more; i can't stop thinking about what's out there, the known and the unknown, and hope i'm strong and capable enough to...

Ajay swallowed thickly, working his jaw for a second while she finally eyed him.

_...to survive. -he continued- I'm scared, but when i think of you i know i have a reason; i mean i'm joining them because i have a reason to go out, but you... you are my reason to come back.

Annie smiled softly and they looked into each other's eyes: their feelings often downplayed when in front of others now showing intensely knowing their separation was near.

_Then come back to me, Ajay. I'll be waiting.

He nodded and placed his forehead on hers, both closing their eyes and ignoring the looks and whispers from other cadets, enjoying their closeness for a short while. When they separated their attention focused momentarily on Eren, who sat at the other side of the table a few chairs away looking quite upset.

_Guess he tried to convince Armin to stay indoors. -Cross whispered on her ear- Doesn't look like he succeeded.

_He has a point. -Annie answered giving Jaeger an understanding look- Arlert isn't exactly a fighter, so... i just hope he'll be safe too; we might not be close but he's a nice guy.

In that moment Eren noticed them and gave the two a lazy hand wave before searching around.

_Mikasa? -Cross asked over the noise, and the green eyed soldier nodded- She's over there with... Armin.

Eren followed his indications, missing Ajay's frown, and raised his mug as his friends approached from the other side of the hall. Curious, Annie elbowed her boyfriend softly and he looked at her.

_What's wrong? -she said and he leaned to whisper in her ear.

_I think Armin was in here all along. -he answered covering his mouth so no one knew what he said.

_Yeah, so?

_Just wondering what could have upset Eren then.

They glanced back at him, only to see he showed no trace of anxiety like before: instead he looked just a bit nervous as he chatted with his childhood friends, pretty much like most cadets now their new lives were about to begin.

_Maybe he wasn't that anxious. -the blonde said with a shrug, and turned to Ajay- Come with me.

Cross stopped with the mug in front of his mouth, looking mildly confused, and simply stared at her without understanding.

_What?

_Come with me. -she repeated and then whispered- Somewhere else.

He fixed his eyes on her face noticing both her blushy cheeks and decided spark in her eyes, and put the beer down with a chuckle.

_Thought you'd never ask.

They didn't say a word as they walked away from the hall, with Annie leading; at first he believed she'd go to the barracks, but she soon turned her way to the nearby forest and he didn't question her. He followed patiently as the girl walked deeper into the woods to whatever destination she had in mind, although he couldn't imagine what...

_Oh. -he muttered softly.

The trees had cleared all of a sudden, having reached the edge of a lake; Ajay saw on the other side a small cliff, on top of which ran the path they had both travelled on as cadets in the morning to boost their endurance. Cross suddenly realized he'd never been on this side of the water, and spent a short while watching in silence once they reached the shore.

It was a scenery out of a fairytale: the wide lake whose surface reflected the pitch black sky full of stars while a myriad of torch bugs flew lazily around them; it was so silent the faint sound of her slow breathing reached him. He walked up to the blonde and hugged her from behind, holding her close and kissing her cheek tenderly.

_It's beautiful Annie. -he whispered- I love it.

_I always wanted to show it to you. -she said sadly- The girls and i came here once at night, and i knew i had to bring you here someday... at least until we agreed on hardening your training. I wanted it to be a surprise.

_It is.

_But... but it's not the same. -she answered, looking at him- We'll take different paths in a few days, and then-

_I won't give up on you. -he said with conviction- Never will, as long as you wait for me.

He opened his arms to let her shift until they were face to face, her icy blue eyes staring hopefully into his dark ones.

_I will. You know i will, so you better survive and come back.

He smiled in answer and gave her a soft peck on the lips then rubbed their noses together until he felt a light squeeze on his butt and chuckled.

_Well... -she said with a bit of embarrasment- I _did_ invite you here for a reason.

_I didn't forget that. -he replied.

His next kiss was more forward, biting on her lower lip as she pressed his crotch on hers and feeling their bulges throb against each other; she broke the kiss to take a step back and get rid of her hoodie and top, the sight of her small breasts making Ajay lick his lips as he got his own clothes off.

Leonhardt was soon on her underwear, experiencing a new thrill from being out in the open with a small piece of clothing hiding her unique feature from curious eyes; she'd never shown herself to him other than in closed spaces until now. Her heart raced when her fingers pulled the panties down and her erection stood tall; she stayed in place a short while to let him look, then turned around and gave a hesitant step into the lake, feeling more calm when it turned out not to be very cold and walking until the water was up to her waist before calling him with a gesture. Ajay smiled and finished undressing, getting into the water with her.

They kissed with passion under the starry sky, the combination of their heat with the cool water giving a fresh element to their expressions of love; they panted into each other's mouth when their cocks frotted under the surface, presing their bodies together in the face of the imminent departure. When they stopped kissing she buried her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes to better focus on the scent of his skin.

_I can't help to think this could be our last night Ajay. -she whispered- Sorry.

_Me neither. -he answered- Unless...

_Unless what? -Annie asked, looking him in the eye; he caressed her lips with his thumb, his heart throbbing by how beautiful she looked.

_What if we think of this as our first night instead?

The blonde looked surprised for a second and then smiled shyly at her lover, standing on her toes to steal a kiss.

_I can do that. -Annie said- Our first night loving, a new beginning.

_Our first everything. -he said with a playful chuckle- You just took my first kiss.

She snorted and placed her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, its rythmic thump acting as a lullaby for the girl. Suddenly she looked at him, and even under the moon's pale light he could see her blushing.

_If it's our first everything... can you say it? For the first time again?

For a moment he felt puzzled, but then it clicked and he gave the girl a tender smile and hugged her tight before leaning and whispering in her ear the words he'd uttered for the first time deep in the forest prior a passionate kiss from her; five words that had meant the world to her then and did so now.

_ _I love you, Annie Leonhardt._

End of Chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

 _Past._

Standing atop the wall, Ajay looked down and saw the small shapes of titans moving against the stony surface in a vain attempt to reach for them. He spit hoping to hit one of them and turned around to get back to working on the cannons with his group; Marco spoke with Connie about how he hoped to one day meet the king himself, perhaps even work for him and his family.

_I mean, he's ultimately in charge of keeping the peace within the walls. What greater honor is there than to serve him? -he said while cleaning the weapon's insides.

_Uh, dunno. -the other answered with a shrug- I'm just looking forward to going in there, y'know? Easy life and... what's so funny?

Both boys turned to look at Cross, who snorted at Connie's words and then waved it off before getting to work on his own cannon with Mina.

_Nothing, just amused by your anxiety Connie. Anyways, you'd better be ready to be assigned most of the tasks until you've been in there for a while... rookies always have the tougher share of the work.

_Really? Oh man, and i was hoping to finally be free to hang around the city's ladies! Guess i'll just endure it, i mean i'm a tough country boy.

_And what about you? -another cadet asked Ajay- I heard Annie's going to the MP so...

_Dude! -Marco snapped, while Ajay simply stared at the other.

_Yeah, she'g going to Wall Sina. -Cross answered dryly- That's what she wants, and i have no right to say otherwise.

_But what about you? -the other asked once more.

_Enough! -Mina said suddenly- Stop bothering him, will you?

Everyone looked at her with surprise, while the short girl pointed a finger at the other group.

_In case you forget, we have to clean and ready these things before someone comes! So zip it and get to work!

Cross gave the others a shrug and went after the girl while they resumed their task, waiting until he and Mina were hidden behind the artillery weapon to lean and speak.

_Thank you for that. -he said- I was feeling the urge of punching him.

_No problem.

They worked silently for a short while, and then Mina glanced at the others before whispering.

_Is there no way you can stay? -she hesitated and then continued- For her?

Ajay gripped his tool tightly, letting out a low and long sigh; only then he turned to look at the girl.

_Annie and i talked about it. It has to be this way, if i want a chance to see her again.

_But what if...? -he looked at her harshly and Mina looked down- S-sorry. It's just i hate to know she'll be alone, and you'll be out there.

_There's nothing you can do Mina. Just let it be, i'll come back to her no matter what.

The brunette took a deep breath then sighed and nodded, giving him a resigned look.

_Alright, i'll drop it. Just wanted to be sure i couldn't do anything before we choose our branch tomorrow.

He hummed in agreement and they got back to work till the afternoon neared its end, returning to the training camp for the last time. No one spoke much, either tired by the work or deep in thought about their future and once they arrived he hopped down and decided to take a quick shower, but as he began walking Ajay felt a soft impact on his back; he turned to find a small pebble on the ground, and when he looked around he saw Annie waving softly as she neared him. He smiled back and greeted her with a peck on the lips.

_Hey there. -he whispered tracing her lips with a finger.

_I was beginning to think you'd come back in the morning. -she said and he chuckled, looking at the others leave.

_Sorry. I'll go take a short shower then join you in the hall.

He turned to leave but Annie held his hand and walked along with him; the male recruit looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything. When they neared the building he tried to let go but she pulled him further along and when Ajay looked at her Leonhardt leaned to whisper before he could ask.

_You were the last ones to return. -the blonde said as she dragged him- The other bath houses are emtpy as well.

_And...? -he said, a bit slow from both the work and his thoughts on the next day.

Annie smirked and clicked her tongue, stopping and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him while her other hand went down and cupped his crotch; it instantly got Cross alert and ready as a bit of blush pinked his cheeks.

Without another word they made their way to a building further into the camp, entering quickly and looking around: luckily it was completely empty. They undressed in silence, looking at each other warmly as the got into the shower facing each other; Annie told him to get under the shower, sarching for a wooden bucket and a sponge before joining him.

The girl placed the bucket downwards and instructed him to seat on it then began to wash his back, humming a litte melody as she moved down; Ajay hummed pleasantly and let her do, enjoying the intimacy as she moved all over his muscles, her nimble fingers caressing his skin or tracing the marks of the uniform belts and her mouth placing tiny kisses on him. He sighed in satisfaction Annie leant closer, her breasts pushing on his back as her hands moved to the front to wash his chest and abs; Cross eyed the girl, whose chin rested on his shoulder and looked downwards to his crotch before realizing he was watching and blushing a bit.

_Want me to wash your back too? -he offered.

_I took a shower before. -she mumbled, then pecked on his cheek- Let me spoil you, ok?

_But i want you to enjoy it too.

_Oh trust me... -she said teasingly.

As the hand with the sponge worked on his six pack the other went futher down and carefully massaged his slightly hard member, instantly getting an answer as it beat and began to grow under her touch.

_...i am planning to enjoy aplenty.

Annie pressed against him more, letting him feel the warmth of her own erection on his lower back while her hand moved on his hardening member; she let the sponge fall to run her now free hand on his muscles, leaving all caution behind and sucking on his neck. The male relaxed and focused on her touch, letting the blonde do as she wished; Annie nibbled on his ear and put both hands on his cock, running them back and forth feeling him pulsate with need just as much she did.

_How do you want to do this now? -she whispered on his ear- Who's pounding whom?

He placed his hand on hers, considering the idea before turning to look at his girlfriend with eyes full of desire.

_I want to fuck you. -he said- So badly Annie, i want my cock inside your tight pussy right now.

She bit her lip and nodded, his words making her soaked vagina twitch in need as she stood up and walked around him to take position in front of the soldier. Water ran all over her toned body when she half turned to look at him with her hair down sticking to her cheeks; her eyes were like an animal's in heat when she placed her hands on the wall and spoke.

_Do it.

Ajay sprung up licking his lips and standing behind his lover, his tip teasing on her entrance a little then pushing forward, sinking inside the blonde half way and stopping to enjoy the feeling. A hand squeezed her firm butt while the other held her by the waist and pulled as he moved, making Annie moan when he pushed further into her wet sex. He penetrated at a steady rythm, grunting in pleasure every time she clenched around his meat when burying as deep as he could; the girl moaned quietly, pushing back on him with a soft slap. Little by little their speed increased as Ajay's thrusts became shorter, and then he suddenly pulled back until only his glans was inside her and slammed hard making her cry and steady on the wall. With a deep chuckle he leaned on her, his hands going up to fondle her nice breasts before pulling her with him and making her stand upright, the difference in height forcing the blonde on her tiptoes until she managed to lock an arm around his neck to support herself. Cross gave her a few moments to settle then thrusted hard, his hand sneaking down her body; he felt her hard abs go up and down as she breathed deeply, then went further down until his fingers brushed her hard on and her breath hitched when his hand closed around her shaft.

The male kissed her cheek tenderly as he moved his hand to mirror his thrusts, running up her erection as he pulled back and down when he pushed inside, making her slide in his grasp. Annie arched against him, eyes closed in a bliss as her lover pumped inside her while playing with her hot and hard cock, sticking her tongue to lick his lips playfully; Ajay panted and held the blonde aginst him as he grinded inside her while mastubating the girl faster.

_S-slow down a bit. -she pleaded and he obeyed, looking down to gaze on her body shining from the water drops.

They kept up for a good while, moving in unison, Ajay feeling the warmth inside Annie with each thrust while the girl panted at the penetration and his fingers working on her member; she wanted it to last longer, but every pump made her painfully aware she was getting closer and closer, letting him know by her erratic thrusts into his hand and her little moans.

_Ajay, baby... i'm going to cum if you keep going like that! -she warned him, and he chuckled on her ear.

_Go on. -he whispered- Let me see.

Annie nodded, closing her eyes and stopping her struggle against her impending orgasm, bucking her hips as he masturbated her; her knees trembled as she felt her cock pulsate in his grasp and her pussy tighten on him as he began to thrust faster, decided to make her cum, panting sexily on her ear. Leonhardt bit her lip, muffling her moan into a whimper when her member twitched, beads of pre leaking down, and then a thick strand of cum was shot then another, followed by a third and then a modest last squirt falling down. Cross held her tight when her legs went a bit weak until she steadied herself, taking deep satisfied breaths.

_That felt great but you didn't cum, did you? -she asked him.

_Well actually, i was thinking about doing it... -he hesitated a bit- on your face?

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, up until then he'd never done that: he came on her body or butt when he penetrated, or let her do it with her hand since Annie loved seeing him finish while standing or lying at his side. She smirked and swiftly knelt in front of the young man, who licked his lips and started stroking himself at a quick pace. The blonde hummed and carefully placed her mouth on his balls, sucking and licking; Ajay's breathing became faster when she held on his thighs, face on his crotch as her lips and tongue played below his raging erection. His other hand went down to her head, tenderly tangling his fingers on her hair, and Annie answered by servicing him with more enthusiasm making the soldier grit his teeth as he felt the stimulation build until the familiar sensation of the approaching orgasm became unbearable.

_Here it comes Annie! -he warned, knees trembling a bit as he reached his limit- Get ready for it baby!

The girl backed enough to give him space to aim, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out; Ajay's eyes fixed on her when he grunted low and a thick white line landed on across her face, from her lips to her left eye. The second one fell on her mouth, and the next on her cheek; Ajay huffed when two more little spurts landed on her tongue and chin, placing his tip on it and watching in a bliss how Annie pursed her lips around it and sucked hard, forcing the last drops out. He smiled satisfied as the blonde licked her lips and gathered his cum with her fingers, slurping them clean and washing the leftovers.

They kissed under the shower for a short while before finishing and getting dressed; their walk back to the dining hall was silent, with her holding tightly to his arm as they neared the building. Once inside they sat on the table, completely ignorant of the whatever looks they got from other trainees; fortunately no one said a thing, respectful of the couple since long ago, and they ate along their friends their last meal before the day of their most important decision so far. Neither Annie nor Ajay spoke much, mainly listening to Reiner, Bertholdt and Connie speak about the fun times at the training camp with the excercises and the pranks, or Marcel chatting with Marco about how long they'd have to wait until a chance of working near the royal family appeared. Dinner was over quite quickly since Leonhardt and her lover arrived later, and soon they were following the rest outside.

Ajay turned to face her knowing from the following day onwards he'd be facing death outside, a fact they were painfully aware couldn't be avoided if they wanted to see each other again. He looked down, unsure of what to say, and sighed.

_Guess i'll see you tomorrow. Good n...

Suddenly her lips were on his, the girl circling his neck with her arms when she jumped for the kiss; he hugged her tight, trying to convey all his feelings in that gesture. When she moved away panting heavily, her eyes showed the decision and drive that made his heart rush since the moment he met the short and strong blonde.

_Come back alive. -she said, looking at him fiercely- Come back to me.

He felt his doubts disappear at her tone, both demanding and encouraging at the same time; his resolve hardened at the view and Ajay nodded solemnly.

_I will. -it was a promise, made to both of them.

 _The next day_.

It was at the evening when the recruits finally gathered in front of the scenario were some time ago the top ten were called, facing the towering figure of Erwin Smith looking at them with piercing blue eyes. The man stood with his arms behind his back, still as a statue.

_I wish to greet and congratulate all of you. -he said with firm, commanding voice- All of you have proved your strength and spirit, are worthy of being part of the military within the three walls. You have my respect.

A small chorus of whispers followed his statement as he glanced over the huge number of people in front of him before continuing.

_As you know i am Commander Smith, leader of the Survey Corps. I am in charge of the planification and execution of every expedition made by humanity in search of answers about the outside world. My presence here obeys a simple reason: i want to tell whoever among you deciding to come under my command the truth about your choice.

The soldiers awaited in silence, a few exchanging nervous glances. Annie looked at Ajay, standing beside her; he kept staring at Smith, a grim expression as the man resumed his speech.

_As a member of the Corps, you'll be facing death every time we leave the walls. Titans are the only constant outside, a threat unlike no other: you will be given no quarter and shown no mercy. Once they have you, your death is almost assured. Our numbers are not encouraging either: those who enter the Legion today will have a chance of 50% of surviving their first expedition; those who survive will become more experienced soldiers with greater skills at survival, but do not take it for granted. If you decide to stay, you will likely die in a few years; that is the fate of most who join this branch. Aks yourselves if you're ready to face that fact.

A graveyard's silence followed his words. For the first time Ajay looked down, his hands trembling in silent anguish yet when Annie tried to take it he moved it away and shook his head. She looked hurt, but understood: he had to do this on his own.

_Anyone who still wishes to join the Corps, stay here. As for the rest, you're free to leave until tomorrow, when you'll be called for your future assignment. That is all.

As if a spell had broken, the trainees started leaving as one except for a few who stayed in place; some hesitated and turned to follow their comrades, unable to deal with the threat of a horrible death. Looking, Cross saw Mikasa and Eren leave with sad eyes as and Armin wave at them, afraid but determined. On his way out Jaeger glanced on Ajay's way and for a moment seemed to hunch down, although it was so fast he thought he imagined it. Only a handful remained when Annie gave Ajay's hand a quick squeeze and turned to leave but all of a sudden she froze, eyes wide, and he glanced at her a bit worried only to follow her sight and go wide eyed as well.

Mina Carolina stood a few meters at his left, visibly shaken but unwilling to leave like the rest. The couple exchanged a shocked look but before Annie could take a step towards her she heard Reiner's voice calling for her; she eyed her friend then her boyfriend and quickly walked away, clearly upset.

Erwin Smith gazed upon the dozen or so recruits still decided to join him, all scared but resolute, and placed his fist on his heart.

_From this moment on you are members of the Survey Corps! -he said in a booming voice- You embody humanity's blazing heart and unbreakable will! As i give you my salute, i tell you: i am honored to fight at your side!

As one, they slammed their fists on their chests, roaring to fight their fear. There was no going back now for any of them.

The fight had just begun.

End of Chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annie tried in vain to calm her racing heart as she followed her friends towards one of the camp's offices, where they'd choose wich branch to join. She walked mechanically, the image of Ajay choosing to stay behind engraved in her mind; how could she let him do it? Why didn't she try harder to convince him? Even if it was to see her again, was it worth it? What if he got injured? What if...?

She ran a hand on her face sighing heavily enough to make Reiner look back, but he didn't make any questions and instead gave her a sympathetic look. Leonhardt mentally thanked the gesture and tried to ease her mind, although it wasn't easy.

And Mina... she was going too. Dear gods, was she doing it to protect him like she said? The thought alone made Annie feel dizzy from guilt, but knew it was too late to do anything: the surprise and the pain didn't let her wonder why her friend chose to join the Corps until they were half way to the office, and the blonde knew they had to be gone already.

_What were you thinking Mina? For fuck's sake, why did you do that? -she asked at nothing, not seeing Eren jolt a few steps on her left.

Jaeger too felt his heart heavy with the weight of hiding his relationship with Mina, and the fact it was because of _him_ Carolina was in the Legion. He still remembered how his legs trembled after she told him her decision the night of their graduation.

 _Flashback_

_Are you mad? -he said and would have shouted if he hadn't been sure it would attract people- Why are you doing that?- He asked, holding her by the elbows, fear in his voice and his eyes.

But he knew the answer. He did it the moment she looked at him with those beautiful and determined eyes, the eyes that went wide in surprise when he told her, tiny bit by tiny bit, part of what they planned. Enough to let her know it was dangerous but not enough to let her know too much, in hopes of giving her enough reasons to stay away after they finally broke up.

_Because it's for everyone's sake. You told me Armin's joining the Scouting Legion to seek help, and it'll be better if he's not alone. And also... i spoke with Ajay, he's going to the Corps as well.

_What's that to do with this? _-_ he said, confused at it and not caring about the other male- Who cares what he said?

_I do! -she answered, shaking his hands off- He told me the rookies are sometimes taken to the capital if they show promise, to let them get an idea of military politics. And i'm going to do my best to be able to see you, in case Armin has a message for either of you. I know i can, i...

Mina took a deep breath and covered her mouth, trying to calm herself as the thought of going out settled in her mind; then she felt his hand on her cheek and leaned on it.

_I won't lie to you, i'm scared. -the girl confessed with sadness- But i'm going to help anyways because you want to change our world, and that is important to me, important enough to take my chance even if...

_Don't say it! -he pleaded- I beg you Mina, don't say it! I... please don't do it, don't go to the Corps!

Carolina looked down sniffing at hearing him so afraid and hurt, pained by knowing it was her decision what threw him into such state; yet she refused to back down and raised her head to look him straigh in the eye.

_I will do it Eren. -she declared with decision despite her trembling voice, and he stared in silence- I've made up my mind and you can't force me to change it. I want to help, even if you won't tell me everything, because i want to change our people's fate and because i... because i love you. And i know you love me too and...

The green eyed cadet hug her girlfriend mid sentence, holding her as close as he could, and she broke into tears clinging to him. Eren kissed her hair, feeling her heartbeat through her clothes as fast as his own. She was so stubborn, so brave and so kind.

And so fucking right. He couldn't stop her.

_I love you. -he said to her desperately- I love you. Mina please... don't die. Don't leave me.

Carolina turned her head to look at him and saw his fearful yet caring expression and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

_I won't die.

 _Flashback End_

_Are you the top ten cadets? -a soldier from the Garrison asked the group, bringing Eren and Annie out of their contemplation- If so, follow me.

_We are. -Marcel answered looking over his friends.

She guided them towards a small building, where they met a few soldiers mixed with some of their trainers. A woman glanced over the group and her eyes went wide in surprise.

_Wait a minute... haven't we met before? -she said to them. There was a bit of silence until Marcel smiled at the soldier.

_Miss Svelkas! -he said happily, and his friends finally remembered her- Long time no see!

_You too! -Rose said looking at them appraisingly- Godesses, how you've grown! I had no idea you joined the military and... oh, i see you made it to the top ten.

She said the last part in a more neutral tone, and Annie suddenly remembered how most people regarded the MP as a mostly corrupt force; the thought didn't help in easing her already heavy burden, but she took a deep breath and ignored it.

_Well, now you're here -another officer said- you'll be required to fill some documents declaring your career choice. Let's see... Ackerman, Bott and Braun go to the next room.

The three went inside while the others waited. Leonhardt checked on her future comrades in the MP, and found Sasha, Connie and Jean looked enthusiast about it while Bert and Marcel were deep in thought and Jaeger looked still distressed about separating his friend. A few minutes later the others returned and Braus, Galliard, Hoover and Eren were summoned; Reiner patted Bertholdt on the back as he passed by and the taller smiled weakly.

Annie was called along with Springer and Kirstein. Once in the room she found herself staring at four people sitting behind small desks, each with a small number of papers.

_Leonhardt? -called a hazel eyed man with a scar on his cheek, and she approached- Let's see... number four of the top ten, right?

_Yes. -she said mechanically.

_Born on March 22, 834 in Orvink to Victor* and Adelaide* Leonhardt, correct?.

Hearing her parents names made the girl feel a little sting of guilt and she gulped, nodding at the man with a grunt.

_And... no other relatives. Marital status?

_What? -she asked, caught off guard, and the man shrugged.

_Well, since consent age is fourteen in Wall Maria is not uncommon for young people to be married early or at least engaged. So?

_N-no i'm... well i'm in a relationship but...

_Nothing officially recorded. Alright, "single". Chosen branch?

_Military Police. -she said with a bit of force.

_Colour me surprised. -the man said flatly and handed her two documents- Now i need you to sign here and here, and keep the second with you. You'll be asked to present it at Wall Sina to enter and once again for it to be put in your file at the archives.

_Okay.

_Very well. -he said checking her signature and nodding to himself- You are now officially graduated from training miss Leonhardt. Congratulations.

_Thanks. -she said a bit absently, eyeing her document as she left.

When she walked out the room she found Reiner and Hoover waiting for her while Marcel chatted with Rose; on a corner Sasha and Connie talked about what they were going to do once they had enough money, while Mikasa and Eren spoke in whispers and Jean sat on an armchair, watching his paper from time to time in case it had the slightest mistake. A short while later one someone from the other room came out and handed the papers, and the soldier in charge made a quick check before adressing the group.

_Seeing you all chose the MP, you'll be taken to the capital as soon as possible. -he informed- There are a few carriages waiting for at the camp's entrance. You're dismissed.

The now soldiers stood firm and saluted, prompting the man to smile and chuckle.

_Ah, i forgot they teach you to salute every time. -he said amused- Don't worry, you'll lose the habit in no time.

The girl wasn't sure why, but it sounded like a bad omen as they made their way to the vehicles waiting for them. She made sure the ink on her document was dry before carefully folding and placing it in her pocket.

_Who would imagine it, a country boy like me now a member of the MP! -Connie said proudly- Ha, i can't wait to tell my family back in the village!

_Me too! -Sasha agreed- I hope to find out what foods they have at Wall Sina!

_Well, if what Ajay said the other day is true, we'll be handling most of the tasks at first. -Marco pointed out- But i guess we'll help each other right?

_You bet on it! -Reiner exclaimed stretching his arms- Shared work is less work.

Once they arrived they got into the carriages that would take them towards the center, the driver informing them the MP had already paid for their stay at some inns on the way.

_We'll make a quick stop on the way so you can eat and rest a bit. -he told them- We should reach Wall Sina this evening, but transit between rings is not allowed at night unless you can pay extra for it so we'll wait at a nearby inn till the morning.

Annie got in her carriage, followed by Mikasa, Eren and Jean while the rest shared a bigger one and departed for the innermost ring within the walls; both girls sat side to side in front of the boys. They'd made it, but the real task was about to begin and everyone knew it was vital to do it as fast as humanly possible since Marley could send the other shifters at any moment to check on them. The blonde often wondered what prevented them from doing so.

_I never expected them to be idealists.

She got out of her contemplation by Jean's words, and saw the other two were staring at him too; the sand haired soldier instead looked at Leonhardt, who felt a slight unease at his focused expression.

_Ajay and Mina. I never expected them to join the Corps. Did you know about it?

Annie straightened on her seat watching the outside through the small window, and sighed.

_I did know of him. -she confessed sadly, eager to get it out of her chest- He told me some months ago.

_Really? -Mikasa asked surprised- So is that why you pushed him so much in 3DMG training? You were preparing him?

_Not really. -the blonde said- We had a... a deal. I'd help him train as much as i could, and if he made it into the top ten he would...

She sighed once more, and dried a small tear on her eye.

_...he would come with me.

At this Kirstein's eyes widened, and he seemed to have trouble processing it.

_Wait a minute... he chose the Legion instead of the Garrison? Why?

_He wanted to. -she answered- I couldn't do anything to change his mind.

She didn't mention the possibility of seeing him again. He didn't want them to think he was doing it only for her, that she was the main cause he took such a dangerous path.

_But do you think he gave it his all? -Jean asked a bit anxiously- I mean he could have...

_No. -she cut him sharply- Ajay had no secrets with me, and worked as hard as he could on his training.

Annie spoke with real conviction: the fact Ajay had decided to share his past with her told the girl he wanted her to be part of his life without hiding things, and she'd seen how much effort he put everytime they went training. That kind of exhaustion and physical pain are not something you can fake, Cross truly put all he had on the line to improve. And yet it wasn't enough.

_And Mina? -Ackerman questioned- What about her?

_I had no idea. -Annie said simply- I never knew she had interest in the Corps, let alone join them. I hope she'll be alright, i mean she can choose to leave for the Garrison if it's not what she expects right?

_Really? -Eren said suddenly a bit brighter- That's good! I mean... -he mumbled when they looked at him- I still care about her, okay?

Annie gave him a little smile and a nod. After some silence Jean spoke once more.

_What do you think we'll do once we get there? Does anyone know what the MP does?

_Most work on the offices, dealing with paperwork from the security, military supplies or general administration divisions. -Leonhardt said- Also they're supposed to work as a security corps in places where crime is active, as in smuggling or drug dealing. And there's also the menial work on warehouses and the like.

_Where did you learn all that? -Eren asked with interest.

_Ajay. -she said bitterly- His dad had an acquaintance who made it to the MP, and visited them from time to time. From him he learnt those things and a few others.

_Like what?

_Like not making questions if you see a superior ignore someone taking equpiment on the 'wrong' chart, for example. -she answered uncaringly- I don't think every single person in the MP is corrupt, but i'd bet anything they must be quite lax.

_Well, as long as we don't get involved in that it won't be a problem. -Jean pointed- Getting to live comfortably is enough for me, i can bear a bit more work.

Mikasa remained silent, but threw a very clear glance at Eren: if they wanted to find out about the royal family, they might have to get their hands dirty to some degree. Her brother frowned at the idea, but nodded as if agreeing with Kirstein.

They didn't talk much more until they got to the inn. Once there Annie shared a table with Marcel, Connie and Sasha.

_I'm sorry about Ajay. -the Jaws said while they waited their food. The blonde stared at him coldly.

_He's not dead Galliard.

She only used his surname when she was mad and he got the hint, rising both hands defensively.

_You're right, forgive me. I mean i know you worry about him, and it mustn't be easy to know he's going out there.

_I don't want to talk about it.

_Alright. But if you ever do, we're here. -he offered and she grunted a thanks.

_Come on, don't be so glum! -Connie said placing a hand on her shoulder- He'll be fine i'm sure! He's smarter than Sasha and i together!

_That's a relief. -Annie whispered sarcastically.

_What? Never mind, what matters is the Corps is apparently losing less people than before. I heard their commander is a genius or something, so Ajay will be better prepared to face titans right?

The girl allowed herself to believe that in order to be able to eat the food they were bringing. Against her expectations it was quite tasty, either that or she was so done with the camp's properly nicknamed 'goop' they served any other thing tasted good. The teenagers rested for a while and departed once more, arriving without problems at the second inn, close enough to Wall Sina to be able to see it as daylight faded in the horizon.

This time they'd stay for the night so were grouped in pairs and given a room each; Annie shared hers with Mikasa, and both went to sleep after a quick dinner with the others. Once in the room undressed, the moon's light shining on Ackerman's hard worked body and firm breasts. Leonhardt instead went under the sheets to take her pants off, a habit she had from training camp to avoid letting anyone see the slightly noticeable bulge she sported; gods only know her relief when she found out the showers in the training complex were individual and quite isolated from one another by the wooden walls, apparently to prevent boys from horsing around while bathing with the old "drop the soap" prank and the like.

_Do you think they'll be alright?

Mikasa's voice reached her from the other bed and she turned on her side to face her: the asian looked like usual, but Annie saw the spark of worry in her eyes and remembered she wasn't the only one with people she cared for in the Corps.

_We have to trust their ability. -she answered- They're... they're out of our reach now, and all we can do is hope for the best. But if what Connie told me before about their boss being good at keeping them alive is true, then i think we'll see them again.

_Right. -the other agreed, bringing the cover up to her nose- I heard Commander Smith is a very capable man.

_And Armin is a very smart one, he can think his way out of trouble. -Annie said to make her feel better.

_And Ajay is skilled. -Mikasa pointed- And Mina is very hard working and stubborn, i can assure you.

Both girls smiled, knowing what each other said was true and feeling the nerves ease a bit. Leonhardt turned to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling.

_Good night Mikasa.

_Good night Annie.

 _Good night Mina._ she thought before closing her eyes _Good night... Ajay._

End of chapter.


End file.
